Rise of the Alliance - New Earth-D and the Infinity War
by ghodges137
Summary: An apocryphal story about how Earth-D was resurrected by a mysterious force, and how the Justice Alliance of America rises again to save Earth-D from a second apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

DISCLAIMERS: Of course, I don't own the rights to DC Comics or any of its intellectual property. I also don't own the rights to any other stories, trademarks, or intellectual property that I reference in this fan-fiction. This is a fan-made story by a guy who owns nothing worth paying money for, and I am putting this out for everyone to read and enjoy – absolutely free. Should you choose to read on, you get what you pay for...

XXXXXXXXXX

Rise of the Alliance: New Earth-D and the Infinity War

Rating: T (violence, coarse language, suggestive adult themes)

Synopsis: An apocryphal story about how Earth-D was resurrected by a mysterious force, and how the Justice Alliance of America rises again to save Earth-D from a second apocalypse.

Genre: Sci-Fi, Adventure

by: G. Hodges (Feb 2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

FORWARD: I was approached by Retro Mania with a suggestion to write a fan-fiction about the Justice Alliance of America from "Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths – The Untold Story" by Marv Wolfman (Feb 1999). It was a one-episode story that was added to the 12-episode series Crisis on Infinite Earths where we are introduced to Earth-D and the Justice Alliance of America – a re-imagined Justice League where the members are more ethnically diverse and more family-oriented. I think it was a great concept and more realistic as a 21st-century superhero team, but it never got a chance to flourish its potential. This fan-fiction (written in text-only and novel-style prose) is my vision of how the story could have been expanded upon.

I have to admit – I am generally not a fan of the comics. My primary source of entertainment from stories based on DC Comics and Marvel came from watching animated TV shows like the old Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Batman: The Animated Series, Spectacular Spiderman, Teen Titans, and Young Justice, and live-action shows like Lois & Clark, the Superman movies, and even the original Batman and Wonder Woman TV shows as a kid. So, I am coming into this project fresh and generally ignorant of the vast lore of the DC Universe. I hope that this fan-fiction stays true to the canon as well as the spirit of the stories that generations of readers have come to love and expect from DC Comics. If not, then at least you've been forewarned (and that goes double for Marv Wolfman and his fans).

As a final note, as much as I intended to do a full write-up before posting this story, I simply do not have the time to write everything up front. So, I will post as I have time. Since there is a bad precedent on for stories to get dropped prior to completion, I intend to put my publishing dates up front so anyone reading along will know when to expect the next episode(s), and to put me at my word to make the publishing deadline. Should I falter, I have only my pride and reputation to lose.

So, I will do the following: first, I intend to publish at least one chapter per month, sometime in the last week or so. I will note this at the end of the chapter, so anyone coming in later on will know if it should have been published or not. And second, I will strive to finish the entire story before the end of the year. So, by New Year's Day 2017, you should have the dramatic conclusion and any epilogue I write up to enjoy.

Take care, and I hope everyone who reads this fan-fiction gets as much enjoyment as I did in writing it. I can tell this will be a labor of love.

\- GHodges137

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1 – PROLOGUE (FEB-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

Nothing.

A vast ocean, spanning the infinite heavens of space and time, of nothing. Energy and virtual particles buzz about, fulfilling their destinies dictated by Quantum Mechanics and General Relativity. An infinite ocean that once harbored Life.

A presence enters the ocean of nothing. There is curiosity, recognition, and then the spark of inspiration. A voice (if one could be heard) speaks out.

"Fazz, I am ready to tell you my next wish. Make this universe what it once was – I command it."

Another presence answers the call. "Your wish is my command, oh master." The second presence speaks a magic word "AD-ZOOP!" and suddenly there is an unraveling of the nothingness. Vast collections of energy are corralled by forces unfathomable by mortal minds, and take shape. Stars start to burn, worlds coalesce from ashes, and structure leaps from the darkness from the present moment to the fullest expanses of the space and time. It is a miracle of Magic.

The two presences, along with a third, suddenly find themselves in an alleyway. As they acclime to their new surroundings, they soon recognize the scene.

It is Earth. New York City. The date, January 16, 1920. A scrappy-looking kid is holding up a newspaper with a small clutch under his other arm, yelling out the day's headlines. "Read all about it! First Day of Prohibition! A new era! Read all about it!"

The first presence, now a human with magical tattoos and covered with ragged clothes, clutches a fancy corked bottle. His face is obscured by the shadow of the alleyway. He smiles as he surveys the scene from his shaded vantage point. The human male addresses the bottle containing the second presence. "Good work, Fazz. Not quite the world I had in mind, but its better than anything I could ever create. I guess it'll do."

The third presence, a human with torn clothes and a tattered bandage over his eyes, finally speaks. "I can smell them, their *emotions*... people. Finally, a world I – we – can call our own. If only I still had my mask..."

"You'll do fine without it, my friend," assures the first one. "You'll see... in time, we'll shape this world to our liking. Imagine, a world with no superheros – no competition – and in a pocket dimension where none of the Justice League will ever know of us. I dare say, in time we will live like kings among them, and they will fear and respect us."

The second presence in the bottle speaks up, her voice echoing from the confines of the flask. "Master, you still have one wish left. What would you like to wish for?"

The first one thinks for a moment, and then responds slowly. "No. I will save that one for later. Right now, I've got other plans." A Cheshire-like grin blossoms across his face, ripe with ideas that have churned for ages to come forth.

"What about the Justice Alliance?" The third one, rubbing his face where eyes once were, poses to the first one. "What about Flash? Batman? Wonder Woman? They are coming, and so will the others. That was what happened here before the–"

"There will never be a Justice Alliance!" The first one cuts him off, then takes a moment to compose himself. "Not here, not this time. I've lived it all once before during the Crisis, and now that I have cheated Death itself I will not have my plans dashed by the likes of the Justice Alliance nor anyone else. This time, it *will* be different! This restored shard from the old time – Earth-D – will be *mine*. This time, I have the tactical advantage. I remember learning how every hero, every villain, was born or came to this Earth. I can cultivate the ones whom I can control, and terminate any who won't, long before they become a threat."

"What about the aliens? You can't stop them all."

"Simple – I will blanket the Earth with a magic spell to make it invisible to the other worlds. And, since this is just a pocket dimension, the outer beings won't notice nor care about the events going on here. So no Guardians of the Universe or Green Lantern Corp to interfere with my plans, either. It's full-proof." The first one looks around and takes a deep breath. "Now, my friend, let's go. We have some 'phone calls' to make."

The newspaper boy begins to notice the conversation from the alleyway near him, and he turns his attention to the two haggard-looking men at the edge of the shadows. "Hey! You hobos! You look like you've been to Hell and back."

The first one smiles, and replies with a wit and irony that is lost on the small vendor. "Yes, kid. That's more true that you could possibly imagine." As the first one turns his head to face the kid and starts to approach, the kid flinches to see that the first one has half of his face disfigured by an acid burn.

"Ah yes," the first one responds with a touch to his scarred cheek as he sees the kid's face. "My face. One of the, er, side effects of my unsanctioned escape – a gift from some... Joker a long time ago. Same with my associate." The third one approaches the sound of the conversation, not quite used to being blind. "So, kid – you got a name?"

"Yea," the kid responds. "People around here call me Wilson. But my friends call me Slade."

The first one smiles. "Greetings, Slade. I'm Luthor – Alexander Luthor, Jr.. And I am in need of a little assistance..."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rise of Superman

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 2 – THE RISE OF SUPERMAN (FEB-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Clark!"

Lois Lane, a reporter for BBC World News America, bursts into the office area where all of the junior reporters are working. It is a cold but bright morning in New York City. One of them, a tall handsome man with finely groomed hair, pops up his head from his cubicle like a prairie dog and waves back to her. She bounces over to him and hands him a note.

"The chief wants you to cover a dig site just out of town. Local news – it seems they found a meteorite of some kind."

Clark Kent takes the note, gives it a look over, and sighs. "There are a lot of things going on right now, but I'm asked to cover *this*?" He puts the paper on his desk. He turns his head back to his computer screen, and Lois can see what he was researching. He's reading an email from a friend in China who's part of a dissident movement and he's discussing some secrets about foreign involvement in the dispute over territorial waters in the South China Sea. Something about a non-state actor with first-world tech warships. It's modern day, March 2016.

Clark continues. "When will the chief take any of my research seriously? I think there's another player in the disputes over China's artificial islands. This could spark World War III, and I'm being told that an old fossil from space is more important?" Clark grabs his coat and rubs a little bump under his shirt on his chest.

Lois giggles. "Do you *still* carry that Lucky Stone? You should sell it and use that money to upgrade your apartment. I bet it's emerald."

Clark shakes his head as he grabs his coat and logs off his computer. "Can't. Too much sentimental value. I've had it my whole life, and I believe it once belonged to my birth parents. That's what Ma and Pa told me when they adopted me, anyways. Besides, some things in life are just worth more than money, Lois."

Lois nods. "Yes, that's what my girlfriend keeps telling me. Oh well, I guess I have to be the practical one for the both of you."

Clark dons his jacket and readies to step into the cool March weather. "Thanks, Lois – you're a real friend." Clark lets a bit of sarcasm drip from his words.

Lois's smile fades. "If I were a real friend, Clark, I'd be telling you to stop looking for trouble. This isn't a good time or place to be a boyscout. I think the chief is just trying to look out for you. That's why he turned down your request to go to Syria to cover the humanitarian crisis there, too. You're a great guy, Clark, but you're not bullet-proof."

"Neither is Jeremy Bowen, but he interviewed Bashar al-Assad. And neither are the countless innocent civilians who've been bombed, gassed, or shot at but still choose to stay in Syria. And nor are the healthcare workers for Doctors Without-"

"OK, OK, I get it." Lois cuts off Clark before he starts another speech on saving Humanity. "Anyway, you had better get going – I think we got the scoop on the dig. I've been told you may get a video segment for this one, too. Lucky you!"

Clark grabs his duffel bag and reaches the door of the office space. "I won't hold my breath. Especially since I've yet to hear if I'm taking one of the vans, and I have to go already." Clark checks his camera. "Oh well, I guess the 'Also In The News' web-page still needs fresh content too. Tell the chief I'm off."

And without another word Clark Kent heads out to the dig site.

Clark Kent arrives at a site just outside a town in upper-state New York. He searches for the foreman of the site and introduces himself. The foreman looks surprised at his press pass.

"Wow, you guys are fast. You must have flown over here. I just told my wife this morning that I hit pay-dirt out here."

Clark looks at the area. It is a crop field, currently fallow, and there are three locals cleaning off a rock of some kind on a makeshift table made out of plywood and saw horses. A well-worn metal detector and a small plastic bin full of rusted bottle caps, nails and bolts tells him that it was found while surveying for something else. Clark makes a mental note and approaches the foreman again.

"So, what were you looking for when you stumbled upon the meteorite?"

The foreman rubs the back of his neck. "To be honest, I was looking for things I can sell for scrap. I'm, uh, in-between jobs right now. You know..."

Clark nods. "Sure. Sounds like a real gold mine you found. Can I take a look at it?"

The foreman seems reluctant. "Just be careful. Might have radiation."

Clark smirks. "If so, you guys will be well on your way to getting burned by now. A few second and a photograph or two won't kill me for anything this size anyways."

Clark approaches the workbench and sees what looks like a football-shaped porous rock. Suddenly, he senses a tightness in his chest. He grasps his Luck Stone, and it almost feels like it is vibrating in his hand. The diggers start to ask if he's alright, but Clark is oblivious to their calls for concern. He can sense a voice in his head, clouded by the vibration. A voice that sounds... familiar.

Clark takes a few steps back and starts to feel better. Looking at the meteorite, he suddenly gets a weird feeling all over, like cold water flowing down his back. It looks man-made, he thinks to himself. Perhaps a satellite, charred from reentry into the atmosphere. And it feels like it was calling to him. He *had* to find out more.

Clark looks back at the foreman, and thinks up a desperate plan. He starts to take off his coat, tie and shirt to reveal his muscled chest under a tank top. The diggers start getting concerned for Clark's mental welfare, but Clark presses on. He grabs his Luck Stone and rips it from the leather necklace around his neck, a man almost mad with desperation.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to ask. Can I trade this stone for yours?"

The foreman's eyes go wide. "Are you crazy? I thought you were a reporter!"

Clark shakes his head, the moment feeling surreal and his voice almost foreign to his own ears. But he continues. "Yes, but this is personal. I think this may be connected to my missing parents. I'm not sure of the market value, but you can have this crystal as compensation."

The foreman stands, dumbfounded, then finally responds. "Let me ask my wife. Can I take a pic of the stone?"

Clark nods.

In a few minutes, the foreman communicates with his wife over his smart-phone, and a decision is quickly made. "OK, Mr. Kent, you've got yourself a deal. But, can I still get credit for finding the meteorite?"

Clark nods again. "Sure." He takes a few photos and jots a few details about the four diggers and their story, then quickly exchanges his Lucky Stone for the unearthed rock. As he drives off, one of the diggers leans over to the foreman and says "Are you sure you did the right thing?"

The foreman cheats a smile. "Oh yea. Pays to be married to a professional geologist. What we dug up was no meteorite. She suspects it was just an old rusted piece of farm equipment. But what we just got from that reporter was like no stone known on Earth. Boys, I think we just got a whole lot richer."

Clark goes back to his one-bedroom condo apartment and starts to investigate the rock. For the first time in his life, he isn't wearing or carrying his Lucky Stone. As much as that should have pained him beyond words, he feels better than he's ever felt before. He still can't explain all that he's feeling, except that he feels he made the right choice for some reason. It is as if, for the first time ever, he feels... alive.

As he searches the rock, he starts to notice a seam. He's shocked, but then starts to get giddy with anticipation. "So, my little friend. You are not quite the meteorite I was lead to believe. Let's see what you *really* are."

Clark grabs a steak knife and starts to work the blade into the seam. He starts to add more and more pressure, until he can start to feel the knife buckle under the pressure. It slips, and he can feel the blade dig onto his palm. Clark is about to yell, expecting to see a huge gouge in his hand or a dismembered thumb, but is shocked to find the blade is ruined instead, and his skin is flawless.

Taking a few minutes to wash his face and calm down, he resumes his work on the rock. Simply grabbing the two halves, he tries to twist them in opposite directions like he's trying to remove one half of a cut avocado. With enough force, the rock suddenly gives and shatters, sending shards about the room that puncture holes into the drywall.

Clark is amazed at himself. He stares at the holes in the drywall, then his hands, and starts to gather a conclusion. An insane conclusion. He puts it to the test – he reaches over to grab his claw hammer from his toolbox, and puts his hand on a granite counter-top. With a mighty "Whack!" he slams the hammer onto his hand with all his might. He damages the claw hammer – made from drop-forged steel – but his hand is still fine. He never even felt any pain. Then, he grabs the corner of the granite counter-top, and with a slight heave he partially unseats it from the cupboards underneath, then breaks off the very corner of the granite as the reinforced concrete floor groaned under an unexpectedly massive load. He starts to laugh in shock and amazement as he brings the broken corner of the granite counter-top to his face before he finally can speak. "Oops! There goes my security deposit."

Focusing his vision on the remains of the rock lying about the floor, he spots a shard of green crystal, about 10 centimeters long, and he can finally start to hear the voice, clear as a bell.

"Kal-El, this is the recorded voice of your father, Jor-El. If you can hear this message, then you are finally ready to learn the truth about who you are, where you come from, and what your destiny must be."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Rise of Supergirl

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3 – THE RISE OF SUPERGIRL (FEB-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

Off high in a skyscraper in New York City stands Alex Luthor, now a well-dressed business executive. A wiry-framed man with curly red hair, his magic covers the scars on his face and keeps him from aging. He stares out of the windows behind his desk at the city below. It is after working hours, and as the sun sets its dim fire-orange glow lights his face as strongly as the large corporate logo "LexCorp" hung below his office windows.

Alexander "Lex" Luthor, as he is known today amongst his employees, is never a happy man. But today he is especially unhappy at the news he just received. He has called for two of his personal assistants, and they arrive quickly. They are both women, dressed in black company overalls but with a white lemniscate on their right shoulders. They announce their arrival as they close Luthor's office double doors.

"Good evening, ladies," Luthor begins. "Thank you for answering my summons so quickly. Please, have a seat." Luthor turns to gesture towards a pair of couches surrounding a coffee table with several stacks of papers and other media. They quickly notice the stern look on his face, unaware that behind the magical visage is the half-burned face of a man who has been alive since before their grandparents were born.

Luthor continues. "My agents have told me that a crystal of 'non-terrestrial origin' was being sold by some red-neck farmer in upper-state New York recently. It seems he got this little trinket from a news reporter named Clark Kent. Basic bio and other public records are on the table in front of you." Luthor gestures to the papers. "He is a threat and a liability to Infinity, so I have called upon the both of you to finish what others have failed to do – kill him."

One of the women smiles, the other doesn't. Luthor notices, and continues.

"I want it to be absolutely clear, ladies: you have sworn your undying loyalty to Infinity and to me; you owe me your lives. You will see to it that you complete your task, or you will be exterminated. Do we have an understanding?"

Luthor looks into the eyes of each of the two women. They look back at him, and nod without hesitation. Luthor smiles briefly. "Good. Now go."

The two women quickly and quietly leave with the papers in hand, and immediately set about their task. Luthor smiles as the first one looks back at him one more time, giving a knowing glance. Her name is Dr. Pam Isley, an expert in poisons. She is the insurance that not only will the second one, Kara Zorel (born Kara Zor-El), will be a fair match for Clark Kent, but that Kara will meet her fate soon after. Dr. Isley has been briefed earlier, and now that Clark Kent has finally surfaced after all these years, Luthor wants to finally take down two lingering problems at once. He sits at his desk and starts to plan his next move.

Outside, the two members of Infinity are briskly walking down the hallway together as Kara tries to break the silence between them. Although they both work for LexCorp Security, a private military contractor, they are also part of LexCorp's clandestine arm, Infinity. Each carries secrets that the other should never know, but already one knows the secrets of the other. It makes for a very interesting conversation.

"So, I hear you're an actual doctor?" Kara asks, breaking the long silence between them as they go to their assigned planning room to put the details of their mission together. She brushes back the strip of bright blue hair from her face, contrasting the relaxed coarse black hair of her African-looking visage. She knows nothing of her extra-terrestrial origin, except that she believes she is gifted with a vast array of super powers that she must keep secret. Raised in a private orphanage owned by Luthor himself, she has never known her parents nor anything but loyalty to the man who found her and paid for her upbringing. She owes him everything, and so far she has tried to repay him with service in his private army. If only it didn't conflict her so much – she despises her work and she believes it to be wrong, but it is all she knows. Dying a strip of her hair is the only act of rebellion she can afford, but she quietly searches for another solution.

"Uh-huh," Dr. Isley nods, her long wavy red hair still bobbing as she briskly walks down the hallway. "In botany. I am also an expert apothecary, so I can help make sure whatever we do to Mr. Kent will look like an accident. That must be why The Boss has assigned me to lead this mission." Dr. Isley rolls her eyes at Kara's attempt to be friendly. She is a professional, working for Luthor only so long as Luthor allows her liberty to pursue her hobby moonlighting as an eco-terrorist against LexCorp's competition. Never bite the hand that feeds you is her motto... for now.

As a rule, they never address anyone by their actual names, but by code names. Dr. Isley's code name is Poison Ivy, and she is a W3: Chief Warrant Officer 3 in LexCorp's Infinity. Kara Zorel, by contrast, goes by the moniker Supergirl, and is only a W2. And Luthor is simply known as The Boss.

"It's too bad," Kara muses as she stares at the copied press photo of Clark Kent. "He's not too hard on the eyes." Kara smiles and looks to see if her girl-bonding with Dr. Isley takes hold. It doesn't.

Dr. Isley stops in the empty hallway and turns a stern look to the younger, lovelier agent. "We need to make sure we're clear between us. I'm not some bubble-headed emo ideologue who paints her hair because it's the only way she can be noticed. I'm also not into men, especially ones that are a danger to Infinity – and if you so much as hesitate to kill him, I'll see to it you have an accident as well. Never forget, Supergirl – I'm smarter, and I out-rank you." Dr. Isley takes a moment to survey over the shocked and humiliated Kara, trying to contain the thousands of emotions that are driving her to despise the young fraud in front of her. After a long, uncomfortable moment of silence for Kara, Dr. Isley concludes. "So, do you have any more astounding observations to share, or are you going to do at least one right thing today and keep quiet while I give you your orders?"

"No..." Kara responds, then sees Dr. Isley's eyes widen with anger. "No, ma'am," she corrects herself. Dr. Isley relaxes and resumes her quick stride to their mission ready-room to strategize.

"Oh, and Supergirl?" Dr. Isley asks as she starts to walk away from Kara. "I know about your... special talents. The Boss told me your little secret, so no holding out on me again. I want you to use them against Clark Kent, and you will do exactly as I say. Fail me, and you fail the only person who ever cared about you – your adoptive father, The Boss. Are we clear?"

Kara stops, mortified that such a secret could be given out so easily. Kara was teased as a child, and felt like a freak because of her unique gifts, so she hid them from everyone. Luthor knew, but he would still pick her up and tell her how special she was, and how one day she can repay him for his kindness by using her special strength to protect him and everyone she loves. But to see that secret trust broken so callously left her feeling queasy inside. Slowly, she started to walk again, numb and confused.

And, she became more determined than ever to find a way out of her bondage with Infinity.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN MARCH 2016 – CHAPTER 4: THE RISE OF AQUAMAN)


	4. Chapter 4 - The Rise of Aquaman

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 4 – THE RISE OF AQUAMAN (MAR-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is a bright and windy day in the South China Sea. A Freedom-class littoral combat ship with no national flag is near one of China's artificial islands. Her commanding officer stands on the forward deck, staring at the ocean as he adjusts a black arm band with a white lemniscate on his right shoulder. He is soon joined by the ship's captain, who cares little for the presence of Infinity aboard his LexCorp Security ship, the L.S.S. Red Tornado.

"They're here," the Infinity officer says dramatically, without turning to face the skipper.

"You mean the mermaids." The skipper replies, cutting short the pronoun game being played by the Infinity officer to deflate his sense of grandeur. The skipper makes every effort to make it apparent that the presence of the Infinity officer is unwanted.

The Infinity officer turns to cheat an ugly look at the skipper, but says nothing to challenge him. "Until they've been driven to extinction, The Boss will never let me do anything else. He's convinced the last of them live out here, hiding. That's why he also decided to help the Chinese with their little campaign to gain control of these waters. We can use them to help drive them out into the open and wipe them out once and for all."

The skipper, unamused and skeptical, watches as the officer's armband slips down his arm again. "Uh, sir?" He starts. "Do you want a safety pin for your armband?"

The Infinity officer grunts a negative response, so the skipper turns to leave him be. "Oh, skipper?" the Infinity officer calls to the skipper as he starts to walk back to the bridge. "Keep an ear on the sonar – let me know if you detect anything that makes the sounds in the tapes I gave you. I will not let my triumph be thwarted by a mediocre crew. Am I clear?"

The skipper nods and salutes. "Yes, sir. Like crystal." With a quick about-face he spins and leaves the deck before his disapproval shows all over his face.

Alone again, the officer starts to play with a curved piece of wood he keeps at his side. He knows he's not the sort of officer that strikes fear into others, but Captain Boomerang has made himself worthy enough to at least make the cut to be a part of Infinity. Sizing up a fish off the bow that's picking at a piece of trash floating in the water, he lets loose his best boomerang and hits the fish dead-on at 20 meters away, killing it. With a practiced motion, he then plucks the rebounding stick flawlessly from the air.

Wiping clean his whirling weapon, he imagines an Atlantean corpse dropping into the sea where the fish once was. He can see Luthor awarding him for succeeding where others have failed, and the ladies of Infinity finally returning his flirtations. Smiling from the grand thoughts and dreams, his reverie is unbroken as there is but the subtlest motion in the waters beside the ship. A figure quietly slips back into the water to report what he's just overheard.

Returning from an exploratory expedition, Viran Tevataiye, royal heir, general and hero of the underwater kingdom of Lemuria, shakes the excess water from his short black hair as he rises from the water onto the base deck of an underwater city only a few nautical miles from the anchor point of the L.S.S. Red Tornado. His gray and orange wetsuit glistens with beads and rivers of seawater in the artificial lights of the underwater base, and he begins to take several gasps as he finally refreshes his lungs with air provided by the ancient technology of his people.

Several junior officers of the Lemurian military run to him, eager for news. In a variant of ancient Tamil, he speaks confidently to his closest subordinates. "It is as I feared. The Infinity is finally closing in on us. Their ships are getting smarter, faster and stronger, and their weapons are getting more and more lethal. We are running out of time to save the last of our people." The eyes of his fellow Atlanteans (a name coined by the Land Dwellers above) are sullen from such grim news.

Searching for some shard of hope to share, he adds. "But I am not without a plan. I have been observing their tactics and their ways, and I believe I may have a solution. I must speak with my father for his guidance and his blessing should he find my proposal worthy. Excuse me." He can see his brave soldiers grow strong with hope – it is all he can do for them in such dark times.

Viran, son of the Great High King of Lemuria, the Maharaja, walks quickly down the hallway of the outpost and community of Ittiataiyum (Trident's Reach). He looks briefly at the nearby shanties as survivors and refugees from the mainstay communities of Lemuria are hiding and scrounging for anything to survive on. Viran shakes his head, sorry at the desperate state of his people.

These are dark times for the Lemurians. Several decades of one-sided warfare with the people on the surface have taken their toll on the Lemurians. It was decided long ago, since the Great Separation, that the people of the Land and the people of the Sea will remain forever apart. Here, in Lemuria, their mastery of the Vedas and the Ancient Ways have allowed them the ability to survive under the surface of the water. But they were not to be safe and hidden forever.

The ancient Lemurians channeled the esoteric power and knowledge of the Vedas to gain the ability to live and breathe underwater. They are limited to the epipelagic zone, never venturing deeper than about 100 meters before the pressure can become life threatening. They also have slick pale skin, webbed ears, large-pupil eyes and gills to better adapt to the watery environment. Their lungs still contain air, so they can use it for buoyancy and to take in oxygen more efficiently when they are in their air-filled underwater cities.

The cities, including Ittiataiyum, appear as pockets of air in the ocean, holding back water with an invisible force that makes their domes look like the inside of a simple bubble. Viran can remember as a child playing with the water's edge, like a puddle who's surface traces into a wide semi-circle over the entire community. He'd lean the back of his head against the surface until his ears were outside, and he'd listen to the songs of whales for hours. Unfortunately, it doesn't protect objects from passing through, though, and on occasion a fish or article of trash will pass freely through the interface. He remembered how a childhood friend's house was destroyed by a large cargo crate that fell off the deck of a cargo ship passing far above. To this day, he still has to swallow his anger at the surface worlders for being so careless with their stuff.

There was a time long ago they lived in peace in the shallow zones of their ancient capital, Atlantis, off the coasts of Madagascar, only annoyed by the occasional pieces of trash that fell from the waters above. But when the time the surface people called the Second World War came, the Nazi u-boats started to target their cities and would drop depth charges on their people. It has been endless – occasionally the Lemurians would strike a victory against their submarines by sabotaging their dive planes or impellers and cause the boats to crash or sink, but most times victory was had by the people of the land.

The Land Dwellers.

Now, a people being driven to extinction, Viran wanted to strike back at the Land Dwellers. For a long time he studied them, learned their languages and customs, and had even made contact with a select few with limited success. And now, he finally believes he may have a plan – he knows that not all Land Dwellers agree with or support Infinity, and that the Land Dwellers as a whole are still ignorant to their existence. So, he believes he can solicit the help of the Land Dwellers who know of Lemuria and oppose Infinity and finally rid the world of Infinity's malevolent presence.

But there are only a few Lemurians who are interested in seeking help from the surface worlders. There is much distrust among the ruling elite for the Land Dwellers, including Viran's father the Maharaja. Virian is determined to change his mind – there is simply no other way! After finally getting a few of his father's advisors to see the logic of his plans, Viran plans to pitch his idea along with his latest intel to his father the Maharaja, in hopes to finally begin to sway his opinion.

He finally enters his father's throne room and bows. His father, doting upon his son, smiles and begs him to stand and address him.

"Father, I know a way we might finally-"

The Maharaja holds up a hand to silence him. "I know, my son. I have been consulting with the Gurus, and they have explained in great detail your plan to save us. I think it is finally time we put it into action – you have my blessing."

Viran smiles, and bows again to his father. "Thank you, father. Then you know what I must do then. I must get ready to venture to the Surface World – to New York City. That is where we will find the ones who can help us."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Rise of Hawkgirl

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 5 – THE RISE OF HAWKGIRL (MAR-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is a violent and unnatural fight when two Kryptonians are locked in a battle of strength.

Clark Kent was completely surprised to find two figures dressed in black combat fatigues wearing unusual insignias jump him without so much as a warning or provocation. He was doubly surprised to find the dark-haired one with a similarly chocolate-colored skin to himself seemed to be as strong and as invincible as himself. They struggled and wrestled, with Clark calling out to ask who the strong girl was, and begging for basic understanding and sympathy from her. Kara betrayed none, but inside she was in turmoil over the situation. She was given hardly ten seconds noticed prior to meeting Clark Kent that he also possessed her own unique superpowers. Emotionally unable to grasp the situation, the both of them were holding back as the apartment was quickly destroyed.

Now, their hands are locked together in a stalemate – Clark shouting at Kara for a basic explanation, and Kara holding back tears as she fights Clark the same way she fights her own loyalties. Dr. Isley, standing nearby, prepares a special weapon given to her by Luthor. It is a smoke canister, but has an odd label on the surface. She follows the instructions and tosses it between the two wrestling titans. It sparks and gives off a green sparkly smoke which quickly forces the both of them to wretch and hack up blood as they collapse in shock.

"Poison gas, made from powdered kryponite. Clever, eh?" Dr. Isley, the sole remaining combatant, smiles as she strolls up to the two debilitated supers and starts to wave a 9mm pistol at them. "Not my first choice, but the Boss was never one for theatrics. In time, you might be able to cough up most of the shards from your lungs, but I suspect a few traces will reside in your lungs forever. That is, should you survive tonight." Dr. Isley starts to screw a sound suppressor onto the barrel of her automatic pistol, relishing the rush she gets from killing humans – or at least anything that can pass as human.

Clark, noticing his first attacker is returning to consciousness from the attack, finally speaks through the pain in his lungs. "But, why gas your accomplice? I thought she was your friend."

Dr. Isley laughs. "In Infinity, you have no friends. In Infinity, there is only life, death, and obedience. Am I correct, Supergirl?" She gives a swift kick to Kara's ribs, and she chokes violently on blood as the millions of little glass-like shards cut her tender lung tissue. "And Infinity has no place for weakness, sympathy, or love." Dr. Isley smiles at her imminent victory over the two Kryponians.

Clark can see that the red-headed assailant, Poison Ivy, has decided to kill the both of them, much to the shock and horror of the raven-haired one – the one called Supergirl. His only hope is to convince his fellow super to help him defeat Poison Ivy.

Clark takes a moment to compose himself, and figures his time on Earth is up. Only days since learning the truth of his origins, he is glad he finally got to know of Jor-El, of Krypton, and that he will not die alone now that he's met Supergirl as well. He starts to shuffle to his knees, his only option left is to stall for time as Supergirl decides who's side she is on.

"Are you going to beg?" Dr. Isley starts to gloat.

"No," Clark says as he locks his eyes to Supergirl's for a moment. She's slowly starting to recuperate, and is now sitting just behind Dr. Isley. He looks up and matches Dr. Isley's stare. "I'm going to defy you. You can trick me and take me down, but I will never beg to you!"

Dr. Isley's face twists into a snarl. She winds up and gives a swift kick in Clark's stomach, forcing him to double over and hack up another mouthful of blood. She brings her pistol to bear and aims the muzzle at Clark's head. "Then I have no reason to delay killing you. Good night, sweet prin-"

Dr. Isley suddenly stops, her instincts flaring. She turns to see Kara standing behind her and aiming her pistol at her, blood still tracing down her cheeks and her eyes red with pain and anger. Dr. Isley makes a fatal mistake and freezes for a moment in surprise and confusion to see that Kara could recover so fast and completely break her loyalty training.

The tenants in Clark's apartment building are not the sort to pry into the affairs of others. When a scuffle breaks out, or there is yelling or the breaking of furniture, they may complain to the landlord but will otherwise pay it no mind.

But when they hear the distinct sound of three gunshots, they scramble to dial 911.

-XXX-

In a cool, underground laboratory far off in Egypt, a woman wakes up and gasps for her first breath of air. She is covered only in a white sheet, and she is surrounded by gowned individuals in what looks like a emergency room. Although she sees and is aware of these things, she struggles to understand what an emergency room really is. She struggles to find memories, but comes up with only vague pictures and feelings. Knowledge, meanwhile, seems to come to her freely.

Amnesia. She seems to feel that she has amnesia.

She searches for the ability to speak, and it comes forth in a raspy, hoarse squeak. "What is this place?" She speaks in Egyptian Arabic, and the accent is smooth and natural. It is her native language.

"You are safe, Princess. We have brought you back from the Land of the Dead."

She feels the world spin as she starts to sit up, barely registering the meaning of the doctor's response. "I was dead?" She asks as she put a shaky hand to her head as though it will stop the room spinning.

"You don't remember, Princess? You are Lady Chay-Ara, servant and Left Eye of Horus and leader of our people. You are the consort of Lord Khufu, servant and Right Eye of Horus. After thousands of years, you were both reborn into modern times. You, Princess, were reborn into the body of a local Egyptian girl, Shiera Saunders, and Lord Khufu into the body of a Western archaeologist, Carter Hall. You both came to rediscover your ancient pasts, and you sought to bring peace to your ancient homeland with Lord Khufu, now your lover, against the forces of the Third Reich. You both..." The doctor's voice trails off as he searches for the words. "You were both struck down by Hath-Set and his Nazi swine. We were able to recover your body, but we could only save a few scraps of Lord Khufu. Only now, with modern technology, could we bring you back to life."

None of it makes sense to her, but the fact that she can understand the people around her tells her that there must be some truth to it.

"What is today?" She asks and she slowly relearns how to focus her eyes, squinting from the brightness of the operating room. She is met with silence. "What is today's date, doctor?" She asks again.

"It is just before the Ides of March, your Highness, by the Christian calendar. The year is 2016. It has been... 75 years, my lady."

The woman, now accepting the name Chay-Ara, is quiet as she puts her life into perspective. "Lord Khufu... please take me to him." She starts to gather herself and prepares to get off the operating table. Doctors and nurses flurry to prepare their princess to rise from the table.

Carefully, she is transferred to a wheelchair, her legs still unable to take her own weight. She is wheeled into a second room where there are two large glass tubes; one is empty but still wet, but the second is filled with a clear liquid and contains a man lying on his back with electrodes on his forehead and temples. Occasionally he twitches, but is otherwise asleep. An umbilical cord runs from his navel to an interface past his feet and out of view. The room has a considerable din of machinery chugging away and sustaining the sleeping man in the vat.

Chay-Ara moves her hand to her belly, and can feel a fresh wound there. She is weak because she has just been reborn with the science of the 21st Century. She turns to look at the doctors. "Why is he still asleep?"

They look at her solomnly. "He is not yet complete. They still have the parts we need to fully revive him."

"Who's they? And what parts do you still need?"

"The Armor," they reply.

"Show me this Armor," Chay-Ara commands.

They wheel her down a sanitary hallway to another room – a vault. They open it, and reveal two stone statues, flanked by ornate mirrors. One is naked, but the other dons a helmet, gloves, sandals, and a harness with wings shaped to fit a woman's body. Several ornate weapons are hung around the room, made in part by the same unearthly metal. As if by instinct, Chay-Ara forces herself to stand and approaches the female armor. It glistens with an errie off-gold color. She touches it, and it is cool and smooth.

"It is yours, my Princess," the head doctor explains. "Forged of Nth Metal, the metal of the Gods, and was rediscovered and worn by you during the Second World War. Ever since your... demise... our predecessors prayed for your return. It was said that you both would return to us from the stars, but when none came we decided to rebuild the Order of Horus and bring you back ourselves. Finally, after years of research and several failed attempts, you have awakened."

Chay-Ara stares into the nearby mirror, a visage of a young, attractive woman of mixed Western and Middle-Eastern descent staring back at her. Her hair is long, thick and black, and freshly cut into a simple ponytail that reaches to the small of her back. Her chestnut eyes wander from her light olive skin to the armor, and she senses it calling to her. She reaches out and takes the helmet from the stone model, slowly searching her memories for absolution from her amnesia.

Chay-Ara puts on the helmet, waits for an epiphany, but finds none. She sighs, then steels herself. "You have awakened only a shell, doctor. I have no memories, and no past. What you speak of is but a story to me." Then she turns to face him, her eyes almost a flame of confidence. "But that does not mean that I will deny my destiny. If there is anything of the being named Shiera left in me, it is her courage. I cannot let this tragedy stay this way. I will search for the other suit, and when Lord Khufu is finally awakened we will together rise again to our rightful place and finally bring peace to the Land of Horus."

The doctors, nurses, and other staff are now applauding, their life's work now vindicated.

Chay-Ara continues. "So, where is this armor?"

The lead doctor answers, as he has always, to his Princess. "It is in the possession of Hath-Set's personal goons. The Nazis have fallen, but their heirs are still around. Today, they are known as Infinity, and they are everywhere."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Rise of Batman

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 6 – THE RISE OF BATMAN (MAR-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

Two police officers are combing the wreckage of an apartment. They scratch their chins at the carnage, having never seen such a mess in their careers. They are not really trying, since they are mainly waiting for their expert in such affairs to arrive from the Department of Homeland Security. As if on cue, a tall ominous figure finally arrives on the scene. Wearing styled body armor and shrouded in a black cloak, even the two cops get the shivers as he enters the room.

One of the policemen, a rookie, gets wide-eyed as the figure approaches and whispers to his fellow cop, a police detective. "Who's that," he asks. "Darth Vader?"

"Nope," the police detective answers in a thick Brooklyn accent. "That's our anti-terrorism expert from the DHS. He goes by the name of Batman."

The rookie sets his jaw and his eyebrows rise. "Why? and what's with that costume? This ain't some comic book convention."

The senior police officer quickly replies as he begins to approach their new arrival. "That's because the folks who wear that symbol we found on the corpse have been trying to kill him his whole life. No one knows who he really is, but he's a hell of an asset in this town. Now, shut your trap kid and learn something."

"Detective Harvey Bullock," Batman greets the detective with a deep, raspy voice. "Show me the body you found."

He smiles and replies, "Batman. Follow me."

The rookie is a tad confused, but follows.

The three make their way to a location at the center of the apartment. Located there is the body of a red-haired woman under a white sheet. She's clearly dead.

Batman pulls back the blood-stained sheet and examines the body. He recognizes her right away. "Dr. Pamela Isley... a.k.a. Poison Ivy. Dead. Looks like a she died instantly from several point-blank rounds fired from a firearm." He picks up a nearby shell casing. "9mm Parabellum. Interesting."

Batman stands and looks around the room. "This apartment is leased by Clark Kent, a reporter at BBC America. Raised in Kansas. He used to work for the Daily Planet newspaper before it was bought out and shut down. And he doesn't own a gun, especially a 9mm automatic." He wanders to inspect the floor, slowly walking away from the two police officers.

"The blood stains in this room are all wrong, as if there were several people. No apparent signs of how they were wounded." Batman finds a used smoke canister, and sniffs it. "Interesting..."

Batman is taking several photos of the room from a small device he pulls from his utility belt. Then he picks up the spent smoke canister and produces a handful of kits with swabs in them. He takes several samples of the blood stains, including one from the body of Dr. Isley herself.

The two cops are quiet as Batman finishes searching the apartment. Once done, Batman turns to face them. "Is there anything else you found out, perhaps from an eye-witness?"

Finally, Detective Bullock speaks up again. "Yep. They describe what sounded like a serious scuffle - yelling, throwing furniture, yada-yada. Ended with the sound of three pops from a handgun. That's when we got the call, and that was fifteen minutes before I called you – right after we saw that lazy-eight on the body's jumpsuit."

Batman nods. "Detective, I'd like you and your people to comb over this apartment for any more clues. Infinity doesn't strike often, but they are always very specific with their targets. There must be a pattern to their hits, but I have yet to figure it out. This one... this one may be different." Batman rubs a gloved hand along a counter-top, noticing a fine powder that shines with a green luster in the light. He takes a cloth and collects it, then seals it in yet another sample bag.

The detective nods, then replies. "Sure is different. They are usually successful. This one seems botched, like it got interrupted."

Batman nods. "Yes – and that's why I *have* to find them. The one who saved Clark Kent is a defector. It's the break in the case I've been looking for since the beginning."

Batman turns to leave. The rookie calls out to him. "Oh, Batman – you're taking evidence. Shouldn't we-"

Detective Bullock cuts him off. "Let him go – he's got jurisdiction here. Besides, I hear he's got ten times the ability to analyze it as we do."

Batman turns to the rookie, then to the detective. "For the record, Harvey: Infinity doesn't have the best track record for killing their targets, but they *are* infamous for their use of collateral damage. Sometimes, I don't know if that makes them sloppy, or just more vile. Remember that."

Batman turns to go, and the rookie once more calls out to Batman. "How do you know all this? Are you some kind of modern-day Sherlock Holmes?"

Batman stops, then turns to face the rookie. For the first time, Batman's face is somewhat revealed – there is a mask covering the top half of his face, just at the start of his nose. But there are a few scars peppering his cheeks and neck. Scars that tell a sad story few if any will ever know. Batman answers the rookie with a simple statement before leaving: "Because I'm Batman."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Rise of Wonder Woman

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 7 – THE RISE OF WONDER WOMAN (MAR-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

A young Brazilian woman is running down dark streets, nervous but not panicked. She calls out to the walls and windows for help in an idiomatic American English, but none come. It is a slum in New Jersey, and no one inside wants to face those who are giving chase to her. She is alone, and her fate rests in the balance tonight.

She races to the end of an alleyway, trying to evade her pursuers. As she approaches a well-lit street, a shadowy figure walks into the alleyway, silhouetted by a nearby streetlamp. Although the visage of this aggressor is shrouded by the angle of the lighting, the young woman is well aware of his identity. She steels herself as she tosses her purse into nearby garbage bin and takes a military-style defensive stance.

The silhouette appears to be dressed in a suit, complete with a fedora, and starts to make a hyena-style giggle as he removes his hat. "My, my, my – what do we have here? The Amazonian Jaguar. You're far away from home, my little kitty. And I dare say, the last of her kind this far North, too. Such a pity..." The figure starts to approach. "You were clever – changing your name and blending into the locals. Why, if it wasn't for the fact you were caught on YouTube saving a little kid from a burning house, I may still be searching for you. Not too many people can jump from a fifth floor window and land on their feet, my dear. Not a wise move." The figure wags a long, gloved finger at her and clicks his tongue as if to chide her.

The young woman can hear footsteps behind her, walking slowly. She tries to plan her strategy, but needs a few moments to come up with a solution. She decides to stall for time.

"So, you must be Joker," she speaks in English laced with a subtle Brazilian accent. "Congratulations for finally having the guts to come find me yourself instead of sending your lackeys to do your dirty work." She eyes one of the figures behind her, a brute of a man with two black eyes and a recently broken nose. He flinches as he catches her sharp gaze. "So, can *you* explain to me what I did that invoked your ire, or do you just have an issue with the strong independent woman-type?"

The figure known as Joker takes a step and allows the light to catch his deformed face. He smiles as he eyes several of his gangers taking positions to flank the young woman. He obliges with some conversation. "Well, Ms. Diana Prince, I have a contract to hunt down you and your Amazonian sisters. It's nothing personal... just business. And someone out there is willing to pay a lot of green to see you and your kind all pushing up daisies. Maybe you should ask yourself that same question."

Diana, now surrounded, sees that she is going to have to pull out all the stops if she wants to survive. She braces herself for an imminent attack, as Joker gives a final statement. "So, my little Amazonian princess, unless you can call upon Moon Prism Power, its time to see if your life insurance is all paid up." Joker levels a goofy looking pistol at her and flips the safety with his thumb. His eyes start to go wide with delight as he readies to do what he does best – murdering the innocent.

Diana suddenly starts to spin, and she is instantly consumed in a flash of light. As Joker blinks from the blinding flash and sound of a lightning strike, he is surprised to see Diana in a skimpy-looking outfit, complete with a lasso on her side, and brandishing a tiara, gauntlets and a short sword made of an iridescent gold-colored metal.

Joker's jaw drops. "I was just kidding!" He shrugs, then starts to open fire. Diana deflects his shots with her metal bracelets, with one bullet buzzing over Joker's head. With a well-practiced move she instantly closes the distance between her and Joker and puts the point of her sharp sword to Joker's neck. Joker's eyes go wide with surprise and he drops his gun.

Diana stares into Joker's eyes as her blade slowly presses to his larynx. "Tell your goons to back off me, or I'll show you why you never mess with a chick with a blade."

Everyone starts to back up away from Diana. Joker slowly fixes his hair, mumbling about getting a haircut later to fix his ruined hairdo. Diana starts to back up and slip to the side towards the entrance of the alleyway, hoping that her display will be enough to dissuade her combatants from pressing the attack.

"Nice trick, kid." Joker takes it all in stride, perhaps because he is clinically insane. "But I won't get my Christmas Bonus if I don't finish the job." He looks to his goons. "Alright, everyone shoot her at once!"

As everyone raises their weapons, some of them capable of automatic fire, Diana prepares for a dramatic and glorious death. The firing squad is suddenly interrupted as two figures drop from the sky and land to each side of Diana. Joker and his three goons each let off several rounds, but every one of them either misses or is deflected. Two of the goons drop from ricocheted bullets, and the third goon just drops his gun and starts to bolt.

Joker takes a deep breath and sighs. "Well, *that* was well-timed. I guess we'll have to pick this back up some other time. Toodles!" Joker turns and scoops up his gun and fedora as he bolts around the corner.

The three people left standing in the alleyway look at each other. Diana is first to speak up. "Well, I guess a thanks is in order. But, I have to admit, I was under the belief that I was a solo act as a superhero. Finding others gifted from the Gods like myself is welcoming, but I am at a total loss. Who are you two?"

The male, wearing a torn suit, speaks first. "My name is Clark. That's Kara. We were hoping to find you, and it seems we got here just in time."

Kara, wearing a damaged black jumpsuit and seemingly distracted for a moment, finally focuses on the two beside her. "The cops are coming. I can also hear an ambulance. E.T.A. about... 6 minutes."

Diana turns to look at the two goons moaning and crying on the asphalt in the alleyway. "What about these two?"

Clark stares at them for a moment. "They'll be fine – nothing life-threatening that I can detect."

Kara stares down the alleyway. "We can still catch the other two – the lumbering oaf and the reject from 'It'."

Clark and Diana shake their heads simultaneously. "No," Diana says. "Let them go. Right now we should just leave – I am in no mood to explain my unusual cosplay hobby, and I bet you both have a story that's not ready for prime time yet as well. Am I correct?"

Clark and Kara nod. "Can we give you a lift home?" Kara offers.

Diana agrees, retrieves her purse, and does her magic spin to resume her image as the local book store clerk before she is literally lifted by both Kryptonians back to her apartment.

-XXX-

It's cool, overcast and late in the evening when Alfred Pennyworth arrives at the Wayne Sea-Side Mansion. He walks onto the back area where a human-sized statue of Neptune carrying a lantern and a trident stands silently watching the New York harbor and the Atlantic Ocean to the East. He is amazed to see that there is a lit candle in Neptune's stone lantern.

"My God," he gasps. "So, it is true. They have returned." Alfred stares at the lit candle. He remembers when he was still a young boy cleaning the estate's cobblestone walkways when the lantern was last lit. It was only a few years after WW2, and his father was the butler for the Wayne family. The Wayne family was vacationing at the Sea-Side Mansion and he remembered how they were entertaining strangely disfigured guests who could freely walk into and out of the waters. His father later told him the secret: that the Wayne family were friends with Atlanteans – merfolk. The Wayne family had offered some aid to them when they were recovering from an invasion by the German Navy during the War. It was the last time they had made contact. According to his father, should they ever need to contact each other again, they were to light a candle in Neptune's lantern. That lantern has remained dark for over 60 years, until today.

Alfred goes to the statue, and turns to face the rolling black water. After a long, quiet moment, he calls out. "My name is Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth, and I speak for the Wayne Family. Bojanam seyya vaarungal!"

Silence falls again, with nothing but the quiet ripple of the waves on the nearby shore. There is a cold wind, and then a figure moves among the nearby bushes. It speaks in a thickly accented English. "Thank you, sir. I would love to dine with you this evening. And I must say, your Tamil is quite good for a Land Dweller."

Alfred turns to face the figure. He does not recognize the Atlantean, but he knows that he is one. He bows in a typical Tamil greeting.

The figure obliges. "My name is Viran Tevataiye, Crown Prince and son of the Maharaja of Lemuria. And I have come on behalf of my father and my people to once again seek the help of the family who once helped us so many years ago."


	8. Chapter 8 - Rise of Martian Manhunter

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 8 – RISE OF MARTIAN MANHUNTER (MAR-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in a secret bunker owned by Infinity, the detention center is alive with panic and activity. In their custody is the last person they'd ever expect to have: an alien intruder from the planet Mars. Luthor has just given the word to have him executed at once, but the staff are at a loss on how to kill him. Simply containing him is taking every effort, and he is in no mood to give up without an even harder fight.

J'onn J'onzz was chosen by his government amongst a long list of candidates for a special mission. Deep under the surface of Mars, the Martians have survived in bunkers constructed by their ancestors to survive the wasting away of their homeworld. After countless centuries, they had come to accept their fate in the belly of the planet as the only existence their species will ever know. But their scientists have recently been searching the skies for a legendary beautiful sister world known as Earth ever since they detected activity on their dead world's surface, they believed caused by the legendary planet. Was it an invasion, or just the first steps in a peaceful attempt to contact them?

This was J'onn's mission. Using both cutting-edge technology and the most powerful arcane arts known, they prepared J'onn to be teleported to the most likely location of the mythical world. It was a gamble, and even J'onn knew it was a suicide mission. He was to be transported out there, and if he survives he will be summoned back during the next Opposition of Mars and Earth, which will be this coming May 22.

That was almost two years ago, in April 2014. Since then, he has communicated his adventures on the fantastic marvel that is Earth to his people back home through the magic veil that hides her from the eyes of space, and has used his chameleon power to keep his identity and mission a secret all of this time from the Earthlings. But Infinity was expecting him, and after two years of playing cat-and-mouse, they finally have him in their custody.

Now, J'onn J'onzz is awaiting execution.

He takes in a deep breath as he hears a strange set of footsteps approach his cell, and then the door is opened. He is confronted by the weirdest guard of Infinity he has ever seen, and greets the bird-looking woman with the respect she deserves.

As he reaches out with his mind, he find that her thoughts are not as he expected. She is curious, and surprised to see him. She is not affiliated with Infinity, and in fact is an intruder who has taken advantage of the lapse in security to break in and get... some kind of sacred armor.

"Human," J'onn calls out in her native language of Egyptian Arabic. "Please release me. I am a prisoner here of Infinity, and they are preparing to kill me. If you do, I will swear allegiance to your cause and help you. I am dead otherwise."

The armored woman introduces herself as Hawkgirl, and quickly accepts the alien's request. "Friend or foe, no one should die like this. I will free you." It takes a few minutes to deactivate the stasis field that is containing the Martian, and once free the Martian takes a long stretch and formally thanks the human.

"Hawkgirl, my name is J'onn J'onzz. I am a citizen and warrior from the planet Mars. When I was chosen to be sent to your world, I was given a special code name: in your language, I would be called 'Manhunter'."

Hawkgirl nods. "Well then, Martian Manhunter, I greet you." She hands the tall green alien some clothing from a recently dispatched guard, and Martian Manhunter amazes her with his first trick – he shape-shifts into the image and color of the human who previously wore the Infinity uniform prior to donning it. He now seems as human as anyone could be, save for the blood stains on the uniform. "Are there any more tricks you can perform?" She asks.

Martian Manhunter searches the building with his mind. He opens his eyes and replies. "I have located the armor you seek. There is just one guard looking at it, and he is currently distracted. I can lead you to it without detection."

Hawkgirl smiles to herself as she mumbles the old Arabic proverb: "If you are charitable, you are rich." She faces Martian Manhunter and nods. "Good. Lead the way."

-XXX-

"And you ran away, just like that?"

Luthor is rubbing his head with his thumb and index finger, trying in vain to ward away the headache he is getting. Joker is in a cheery mood as he and his girlfriend Harley Quinn are sitting in Alex Luthor's grand office at LexCorp.

Joker nods, then closes his story with a simple "Got it in one, chief."

Luthor rises from his desk, trying to let his calm, calculating brain wrap itself around the latest complications to his plans. He takes a long look at Joker, remembering how he had originally died – being splashed with chemicals and killed by the Joker of another world, another time. This Joker is hardly different, being an agreeable contractor for the time being. Luthor has learned long ago that vengeance is a sucker's game, so he carries no animosity at this, nor any other Joker. And, he has invested too much time and effort to just throw away the Clown Prince of Crime all because of a scar and a bad memory.

Luthor finally speaks. "Thank you for coming to me right away about this. As a reward, I am giving you your bonus for completing your hunt of the Amazonians."

Joker gets up, excited that he still got the full payment after all. "Thanks, G'. You're the best crime boss a guy could ever work with." Harley is fluttering with excitement.

As Joker and Harley start to do a little victory dance, Luthor interrupts them. "Now, I have another business proposition for you." He walks to his desk and produces a picture for Joker. "My sources tell me that DHS's top detective – an enigmatic fellow named 'Batman' – is now on the case of the missing Infinity agent and BBC reporter. Since it seems they are are all working together with the last Amazonian, I think you may be specially suited to handle this guy."

Joker takes the picture and gives it an unimpressed look. "Yea, I know this guy. A real sour-puss. We've met on prior occasions."

Luthor's right eyebrow raises, then lowers. "I see. Well, I need you to be a thorn in this man's side. Do whatever you deem best, but I want this 'detective' off the trail of the three supers."

Joker starts to smile a large Cheshire-like grin. "Whatever I deem best? Sounds like you need this bad, chief. So, um... what is it worth to you?" Joker peers with one eye at Luthor as if he had the power to influence his mind, then raises his eyebrows a few times with innuendo.

"Ten grand."

Joker's smile starts to fade. Luthor notices it, and ups the ante.

"Per day."

Joker's smile returns, and he's suddenly a cacophony of laughter. "You got it, boss!"

With a cartoon-like gesture, Joker winds up his legs and pulls Harley with him out the door. Luthor can hear Joker's voice bellowing a "Beep Beep!" as he runs down the hallway, scaring secretarial staff as he exits in his signature style – loud and comedic.

Luthor exhales, then speaks to the large masked guard standing silently in the corner. "Well, Slade? Think you can find the three supers before Batman does?"

The figure, wearing the Infinity logo and the rank markings of a W5, the highest rank in Infinity's special Clandestine Corps, speaks behind his unique half-faced mask. "Have I ever failed you before?"

Luthor smiles. They've had their dealings with Batman in the past, but now that the stakes are going up it's time for more decisive action. If Slade doesn't kill the supers known to Luthor as Superman, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman before Batman can locate them, it will be the first time Slade Wilson has ever failed at anything in his 110 years of magically-enhanced life.

And he needs to hurry. Luthor is starting to run out of time.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN APRIL 2016 – CHAPTER 9: THE RISE OF GREEN ARROW)


	9. Chapter 9 - The Rise of Green Arrow

-XXX-

IN MEMORY

of my little prince, Nixon:

A cat to many,

But forever a child to me.

You will be sorely missed...

Safe Travels.

\- Your Human Dad

April 1999 – April 2016

-XXX-

NOTE: Given the selective nature of the Olympics, there is no reasonable way I can add a fictional Olympian into any sport, including archery, without dismissing the real athletes who strive to compete in their arena. So, to best round out the background of Green Arrow, I am basing his character on real-life Silver Medalist Brady Ellison who helped the U.S. win the Silver Medal in Men's Team Archery at the London 2012 games. I'm also taking some liberties with Mr. Ellison's background and demeanor to better fit with the Earth-D incarnation of Green Arrow as Native American. My apologies if anyone finds my choice or depiction of the character offensive – this is an alternate (and wholly fictional) reality, so I am merely using the real person as an inspiration for the character. I am in no way referring to or making any statement to the real person – this is a fan fiction, and I want it to be clear that this is a purely fictional character and *not* a depiction of Mr. Ellison. Thank you for your understanding.

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 9 – THE RISE OF GREEN ARROW (APR-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It's cool and dark just outside Phoenix, Arizona in the early evening. Bright stars are starting to pierce the purple veil of the sky, only broken by the headlights of a car on the side of a desolate road. Several buddies who have stopped to urinate out some of their recently-consumed beers have decided to use a road marker on the Gila River Indian Reservation as target practice. Spiteful at their losses in the nearby casinos, they decide to recuperate their losses by first wetting, then shooting the sign. As one of the friends is notching and aiming his hunting bow, their laughter is suddenly eclipsed by the siren of a police car.

They are stupefied and staring into the flashing headlamps of the police car as it stops and a badged officer comes out and approaches the kids. The officer holds a flashlight in his left hand and keeps his right thumb near his holster in case the kids do something even more stupid. Quietly, he hopes he can soon resume an otherwise boring shift.

"Just what in the hell are you kids doing out here?" The officer calls out. He quickly surmises that these kids are vandals. They drop the bow as he walks no closer than about 3 meters, noticing that there are four young adults with none in the car. He shines the light on the bow and traces the light downrange to the sign, now littered with four hunting arrows in the nearby dirt.

The cop turns his flashlight back to the four out-of-towners. "Destruction of public property; driving while under the influence; reckless endangerment; public intoxication – am I missing anything?" The cop starts to focus on the car.

The four friends look at each other nervously. The cop can sense they have something in the car he shouldn't be finding, and he knows what it may be. Smiling, he decides to play a game with them to teach them a lesson.

Picking up the bow and two arrows, he approaches the others and offers them a deal. "Since I'm in a jovial mood, I'll make you guys a deal – I used to own a bow, and I'd like to think I'm still a good shot. So let's do this: pick two targets, and if I can hit them both I get to search each of you and the car. If I miss either one, I'll give you guys a warning and a sixty-second head start to leave our fine little reservation. What do you guys say?"

They look at each other, and after a minute of whispering they each decide to agree. They seem to relax a little as the cleverest of the four offers the first target. "First, can you hit that sign? We were trying to hit the logo in the middle."

The cop sighs, but shrugs. "Not my choice, but we do have a deal." He notches the first arrow, and after a few quiet seconds lets it loose. It lands solid into the center of the sign. The four buddies all give a similar groan at the same time, seeing that the cop is actually good with a bow. The cop smirks and faces them again. "OK – and your other target?"

The cleverest one speaks again, a slight smile growing across his face. "Now, can you hit the arrow you just lodged into the sign? I used to be in archery club, and I saw it done once. We called it a Robin Hood."

The cop stares hard at him, and starts to bend the arrow just a bit and relaxes it, like he is feeling how stiff it is. "Oh really?" he starts. He slides the arrow under a strap along his back and walks over to pick up the other two arrows. He bends one, then the other, and slides one under his strap as well but keeps the third in his hand. He goes back to his original position, never losing his sight of the other four who are now standing beside the car. "Remember, we have a deal – if I hit the arrow up there, you let me search your car without incident. Got it?"

The four friends each nod.

The cop slowly draws the bow and slowly exhales as he closes his eyes and waits for the wind to die down. After a moment's silence, he opens his eyes and like lightning releases the arrow. In what seems like a surreal moment, the arrow flies through the evening air and drives right into the back end of the arrow on the sign, knocking it off the sign and landing, one buried into the nock of the other, on the dry arid ground.

After a moment of incredulous silence, the guy who gave the target request suddenly pulls a small revolver from his pocket and aims at the cop. Like lightning again, the cop pulls a spare arrow from his back and lets it fly, landing into the gun hand of the armed man. He screams and drops to his knees as he cradles his hand with an arrow driven right in between two metacarpal bones. The cop starts to walk slowly to the group, raising a hand to the last arrow behind him and tells them in his most authoritative voice, "Everyone, get on the ground and put your hands behind your head. Now!"

Within seconds, each of them drops to the ground and yell for mercy. The cop produces a few zip ties and restrains each of them in turn as he quotes their Miranda rights. He tries to take a little extra care with the wounded one, but it may not have felt that way to the now arrested man. The wounded one continues to holler in pain as the cop tries to apply first aid to his hand.

"You're lucky," the cop feigns consoling him. "I wasn't trying to aim for your hand."

One of the other friends calms down enough to talk coherently. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

The cop smiles. "Out here." He draws and fingers the last arrow before putting it down, then continues. "Here and Chula Vista – where the U.S. Olympic Team lives."

"You were an Olympic athlete!?"

"Yea – I got the Silver Medal in the London games a few years ago." The cop stands after pulling their car keys from their pockets. "And while you're spending the night in our cozy jail, you can feel free to look me up: Brad Ellis."

Several hours and much paperwork later, Officer Brad Ellis of the Indian Police of Gila River is arriving home exhausted but still buzzing from the excitement of showing off his bow skills again. Yea, I still got it, he muses to himself. It is late, near midnight, and he's itching to relax. He checks in on his mother, sister and niece, all of whom are now asleep in the different corners of their cramped little house.

He passes by a few pictures on the wall showing off a Piipaash boy with a training bow and several trophies surrounding an encased silver Olympic medal, and takes a long look at each of them. They seem to paint a picture of his life – one picture shows a young boy with a toy bow and arrow beside a stern man with the same eyes who is never in any other picture; a young Brad Ellis in a U.S. Olympic Team jumpsuit standing beside a rich benefactor and his mother; a picture of Brad holding his toddler niece beside his sister, with his brother-in-law in a hospital bed getting his first chemo treatment and smiling and giving a "thumbs-up" to show hope and enthusiasm that soon fizzled after that day; and a recent picture of Brad at the London Games, a silver medal around his neck and his eyes sullen and distant, shortly before he left the sport to be closer to what's left of his family – for better or for worse.

He goes to the kitchen table to sit and eat some leftovers as he checks his cellphone, fighting back a sense of regret at his past decisions. He notices that he missed a call from a number he hasn't dialed in nearly four years: his old benefactor Bruce Wayne. Bruce and his family died tragically a few years ago, so Brad was surprised to see that the Wayne Foundation would ever call him again. He calls back the number in the hopes of leaving a voicemail, but someone picks up on the other end.

"Mr. Ellis," a kind and articulate voice on the other end begins. "Thank you for calling me back. I was beginning to worry I could never reach you. I hope you and yours are well."

Brad rubs the back of his neck, now trying to make conversation when he was only prepared to give a generic voicemail message. "Oh, um... we're fine. Mom's the same – the diabetes still gives her trouble. Sis and her daughter are getting by, too. My niece – she really starting to grow up. She's an Ellis all right – she's definitely got the knack for shooting." Brad takes a moment to continue before the voice has a chance to speak. "So, why are you calling? I thought we went our separate ways after Mr. Wayne died and I quit the sport. I'm not–"

"That's not why I'm calling," the voice interrupts. Brad notices the voice sounds a tad British. "I wanted to contact you because we need *you*. We need the Green Arrow."

Brad laughs – he hasn't been called Green Arrow in years, and it was an inside joke on the archery team. Green was his favorite color, and he always wore Green for good luck, so he got the nickname while he was at the London Games. "For what? I told you, my competition days are over."

"We're not asking you to compete. We're asking you to help us in a most urgent matter."

Brad was intrigued, but also skeptical. "If you were shootin' to be cryptic, you just won the gold medal. So, what kind of urgent matter can a former bowman be of service?"

"I can't explain what I need over the phone. But what I can say is that there is a storm coming. A storm of *Infinite* potential. A storm that will threaten everyone on Earth, including your mother, sister and niece. We're putting a small team of experts together to fight it, and you're on our list."

Brad is starting to lose patience, and his internal "B.S. detector" was going off. "I think you may be talking to the wrong guy. I'm just a cop who knows his way around a bow and arrow. Besides, this isn't 1876 – unless you need me to take on a guy named Custer, guns beat arrows any day of the week. What you need is–"

"What you have. You have the two qualities we need: one, you are not afraid to stand up for Justice and for those you care about; and two, you have our full faith and trust. Those are very rare qualities to have, and you are abundant in both of them. The world needs the Green Arrow, sir, and we're calling upon you to join us."

Brad suddenly feels very self conscious. He looks in the direction of each bedroom door, and is about to hang up. But something in his mind tells him the voice is earnest, and is genuinely connected to the Wayne Foundation. He owes his career and silver medal to their patronage, so at the very least he can entertain the request. "OK, well first can you tell me how I can care for my family if I have to help save the world?"

"I am in a position to influence vast resources to our benefit. I can help arrange for a leave of absence on your part, and I can arrange for *full* financial and medical support for your family for the duration of your absence."

"And if I don't come back home?"

"Then that support will continue indefinitely."

Brad thinks for a minute. He knows the Wayne Foundation has never screwed with him, nor any other charity they've endorsed, so he knows the deal is real. But why, he thinks, and for who's benefit? He formulates his other question: "OK, now tell me who this 'We' is."

"Me and my employer, among others."

Brad shakes his head. "Your employer? Who are you?"

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth, and I am the personal assistant to the estate of Bruce Wayne."

Brad cocks his head. "So, who's your *employer*? I thought Mr. Wayne and his whole family were dead."

There is a moment of silence over the phone before Alfred speaks. "His name I cannot say. But I guarantee you, I *am* speaking on behalf of the Wayne Family."

Brad takes another long look in the direction of his mom's door. Live or die, it sounds like a good deal – just like old times. And he's always willing to take a risk to help out in honor of the memory of his good friend Bruce Wayne. "Let me sleep on it."

Alfred responds. "Of course, Mr. Ellis. But time is short – please come to the place where you showed Master Wayne your impression of William Tell. We'll be waiting."

Alfred hangs up. Brad doesn't have to think for long – he knows that with the kind of support Alfred was promising, his sister can care for their mom's daily needs. And, he sure can use a chance to pick up his bow and be someone of consequence again, however sappy and romantic that may sound. The Tribal Council will never give a cop who isn't helping keep the casinos profitable that kind of assistance, and he's burned too many bridges to ever go back into archery as a sport. He looks at his phone, debating whether he should call Alfred back or just pack up in the morning.

As he pockets his phone and begins to wash his dishes with strangely calm hands, he recalls the day he shot an apple off of the head of a statue in Bruce Wayne's back yard. As he could recall, that was at the Wayne family estate in the New York harbor.

-XXX-

Outside, two people in a dark, unmarked van are reviewing the recording of a cell phone conversation of the man they are observing – Brad Ellis. The smaller of the two speaks first, shrouded by darkness. "Jackpot! You were right – we follow the Green Arrow, we find the others."

The other one, turning to face the first voice, has a dark, masked face. "Yes. It worked back in 'Nam – you let one go, and they'll lead you right up to the whole bunch."

"So, what's next?"

"We follow Green Arrow to this place of his. And when he gets there, we show him how I came to be known as Deathstroke."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN MAY 2016 – CHAPTER 10: THE RISE OF HAWKMAN)


	10. Chapter 10 - The Rise of Hawkman

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 10 – THE RISE OF HAWKMAN (MAY-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is a rare sight to see Alex Luthor angry – but when he was briefed on the recent raid on an Infinity black site and the theft of Hawkman's armor as well as the escape of Martian Manhunter, he devolved into a conniption.

He rages and throws out his incompetent staff, and storms through a secret panel near his desk to a private antechamber where he takes several breaths and calms down. Regaining his infamous "Luthor Cool" composure, he stares into the darkness.

"Lights," he commands to an automated system. The antechamber and the large room beyond – the Sanctum – are automatically lit. It is a massive library, spanning three floors with rows of books in shelves, cabinets with curiosities collected over a century of magically-enhanced life, and one wall is curtains, blocking out the evening light hitting the West side of Lexcorp Tower. It is Alex Luthor's sanctuary, where he can plan & scheme in solitude – or at least with the company of the very two people who joined him on Earth-D all those years ago: Psycho-Pirate and Fazz.

Luthor walks towards a cabinet along a wall of the Sanctum. Inside is a fancy corked bottle, the one he remembers carrying when he arrived on Earth-D. He stares at the bottle, and speaks to it.

"This is *your* doing, isn't it, Fazz?"

A coy, feminine voice echoes from within the bottle. "Of what do you speak, my master?"

"The theft of the armor; Martian Manhunter; the botched missions – why are you thwarting me?"

The voice replies. "You know my bond – I cannot perform magic except at your request. Everything I have done has been in accordance with your first two wishes. I have allowed you to exit Hell pending your deal with Trigon, and I have reconstructed Earth-D at your explicit order. Everything that has happened has been as you wished."

"But I didn't wish that the heroes of the Justice Alliance would begin to assemble. That was at your indulgence to vex me." Luthor is starting to get tense with the bottled imp.

The voice betrays a chuckle. "But you didn't include that as a detail of the wish. You said, and I quote–"

"I know what I said!" Luthor takes another deep breath to calm down again. If there is a fatal flaw in him, it is his inability to deal with situations that get outside of his control. He has always been a man who needed to be in control, and he will not squander his one and only chance to be Alex Luthor, the financial lord and controller of Earth-D. He who controls the money, controls all, Luthor thinks to himself.

Luthor composes himself and starts to walk away from the case with the magic bottle. "You'd make a great lawyer, Fazz."

Luthor goes to a console whose technology seems far advanced to the modern day. He presses a switch and a hologram of Psycho-Pirate appears. "Psycho-Pirate, please give me some good news. How is our deal coming along with the Kroloteans?"

Psycho-Pirate's image is but a monochromatic fabrication of his bust. His eyes have an artificial glow, reconstructed with technology provided by the Kroloteans. But, it has been bought with the exchange of thousands of innocent lives, donated to their perverted sciences, from kidnappings dating back to the 1950s when Luthor first made contact with them. It is an unholy arrangement, but they have provided him with a vital edge in technology, among other things.

Psycho-Pirate replies, his image and voice eerily not quite synchronizing. "Yes, Alex. The package will be delivered by the end of the week to the... aforementioned location. You know, finding Earth-D's mask for me to use has been indispensable for our plans to proceed – thank you for letting me find it."

Luthor rubs the bridge of his nose and smiles. "Of course. And thank you, Psycho-Pirate. Of all people, I'm glad you came through for me on this."

Psycho-Pirate gets a quizzicle look, then continues. "You know, I'm not so sure about this plan. Are you OK with having a–"

"I'm sure, Psycho-Pirate. You just get me that package and have the codes programmed into the master console of the Sanctum. We're running out of time and we need an ace up our sleeve."

Psycho-Pirate looks concerned. "As you say. I will return as soon as we've worked out the details. Out."

The image disappears. Luthor walks to the curtained window. "Open the curtains," he calls to the automated system in the Sanctum. On command, the curtains retract to the corners of the room and allow the last ebbs of the evening light of the sun to shine in. He stares at the setting sun and struggles to adjust his plans yet again to deal with the setbacks. He refocuses his eyes to his own reflection in the glass, now starting to appear as the sky grows dark.

Luthor is suddenly surprised, then saddened, to see that his bright red hair is starting to fall out even more. He calls out again to the voice-activated computer. "Page Doctor Hastor. I think I'm ready for another treatment." He stares through his reflection, his thoughts drifting far, far away. "So, father – that is why I always remembered you as bald." Luthor sighs and considers shaving his head and imagines himself with a goatee. He shakes his head, and gets back to planning.

-XXX-

Hawkgirl and the Martian Manhunter are waiting as the final procedures are being performed on the regrown body of Hawkman. Since he needed his body to be synchronized with the mystical Nth metal armor that made him Hawkman so many years ago, he couldn't be finished until the armor was recovered.

Finally, after weeks of work, the process is finally coming to a close. All status checks are good, and his body is starting to show signs of animation as it is being brought up to a state where life support is no longer required.

Martian Manhunter, in his natural amorphous-green form, turns to face Hawkgirl. "Do you remember what I told you about my mission to Earth?"

She nods. "You told me that your window to return to Mars is coming up fast – around the 22nd of this month, I believe."

Martian Manhunter nods. "Yes. If I don't return, it may be a long time before Mars and Earth are close enough again for a return trip. I gave you my word, but I also have an oath to my people. I would like your permission to return home."

Hawkgirl doesn't turn to face him. "I am sympathetic to your plight, Martian Manhunter. Let me council with Hawkman, but I believe it would be a righteous thing to allow you to go home to your people. You have already been of help to restore my companion, so I cannot in good conscience hold you back any longer."

They see Hawkman stir, then finally stand, and he waves at Hawkgirl to signal that he is alive again after all these years. Within the hour, he is able to stand and move on his own power and comes to the sitting room where Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter are waiting. They brief him on the events that have transpired since his demise. He nods in contemplation, then turns to Martian Manhunter.

"You have been of great help to me – to us. We cannot thank you enough for your courage and honor. We will reciprocate in kind: you are released of your bond to us. You are free to return to Mars. Please go with our blessings to you and your people. When time and space permit, please return – you will be welcomed as friends and guests by our people, God willing. By then, Infinity will be removed from Earth and it should be a safe place for peaceful contact between our races."

Martian Manhunter thanks them both. After some final pleasantries he gathers his things and leaves the secret underground compound, taking on the image of a simple Middle-Eastern man, excited and sad to finally be ending the greatest adventure of his life.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Rise of Green Lantern

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 11 – THE RISE OF GREEN LANTERN (MAY-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a quiet, boring day at the Comandante Ferraz Antarctic Station located on King George Island when the radar tower picks up an unusual signal. It appears to be an object streaking across the sky at supersonic speeds, and as it passes overhead signals an alarm. At this time of year, there is hardly any daylight, so the fireball burns bright in the evening twilight that is otherwise daytime hours by the watches of the locals.

The streaking object is artificial, but not man-made. Inside sits a frantic alien pilot, Tagin Sur, unable to regain control of his spacecraft after a malfunction of unknown cause seized his navigational systems and caused him to crash land on an uncharted world in a lackluster star system. He calls out for help to his central control, but there is only an intermittent signal due to interference from a magical field.

It is of no use. After a harrowing crash landing on the main continent of Antarctica, the alien is mortally wounded. Desperate that his technology not fall into the wrong hands, he crawls from his ship and remotely detonates it. Slowly bleeding out, he carries the only items that must be saved: a green battery shaped like a lantern, and a green signet ring.

As the alien slips into a coma and dies in the cold, blood-stained snow and ice, a helicopter from the nearby Brazilian Antarctic station comes into view. It lands, and its pilot gets out to survey the crash site. His name is Jose Hernandez, and his life is about to change completely.

Hernandez approaches the corpse, and notices that it seems to be human, but not quite. He is unsure of the situation until he notices the glowing ring and battery. As if commanded by an unseen director, he reaches out to touch the ring. It lights up in a green burst of energy, then quiets as he picks it up from the snow beside the dead alien. He places it on his finger, and suddenly he is immersed in a world of hidden voices calling out to him.

"Who are you!?" commands a voice in his native tongue.

"Is he worthy!?" asks a second voice.

"Yes," speaks a third. "We can detect that he is honest and brave. He must carry on the tradition – he will be this planet's champion. Jose Hernandez, you must take the oath!"

The chopper pilot looks around, finally catching up to the conversation. "Who are you?" he calls out to the barren snowy landscape. "How do you know my name, my language? And what is this oath?"

The first voice replies. "Jose Hernandez – you are now wearing a ring of the Green Lantern Corps. We are an army that spans the heavens, and have guarded the universe since time immemorial. Until now, we have never known of nor visited your world. Our ship was investigating an anomaly in your sector when it lost control and crashed. It would never have arrived if there wasn't a disturbance that could potentially jeopardize your world, perhaps the universe. Now that our emissary is dead, you must carry on the mantle of the Green Lantern Corps. You must search out the disturbance and save your world. Will you take the oath and accept the powers bestowed by the Green Lantern?"

Hernandez was still confused when he gazed down at the battery and the frozen alien corpse near him, lit only by the fire of the burning wreck nearby. Looking at the ring for a long time, he started to realize the nature of the ring and its potential to do great good... or great harm. Staring into the sky, the blazing inferno that was a UFO, back at his chopper, and then back at the ring, he realized that Fate has dealt him a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to be more than just a pilot, more than just a man. He could be a force for Good that no one in Human history could ever have hoped to achieve.

He nodded, and spoke again into the cold, frozen air. "Alright. I shall take your oath."

Later, Jose Hernandez, now a Green Lantern, buries the dead alien and offers all the rights he could muster for a fellow pilot, he suspects nothing could ever shock him again. He was wrong.

He hears and sees three people – flying – and approaching his position, attracted to the light of the burning UFO like moths to a flame. He braces himself, not sure if he should be ready to greet them or prepare for combat. He calls upon the ring, and finds that he, too, can lift himself into the air.

The Green Lantern slowly approaches the other three, and his fears are soon allayed. They are two women and a man, and none of them bear any ill will to him or anyone but an organization called Infinity. After an odd conversation they each realize that they are all fellow spirits who are new to their powers and wish only for peace and prosperity to all human life. Together, they return to their new headquarters created by the one calling himself Superman. Using the power of an alien technology within a green crystal, he has constructed a base in the Antarctic ice. They have much to talk about.

-XXX-

At the seaside estate of the Wayne family, two extraordinary gentlemen are finishing an exquisite meal. It is late, and only darkness blankets the windows of the dining hall. At one end of a long serving table, Viran Tevataiye, Crown Prince and son of the Maharaja of Lemuria, compliments the cook on an excellent meal of fish, seaweed and curry. On the other, Brad Ellis is still enjoying a simple dessert made from ice cream and a kind of crepe. Alfred stands at attention, waiting for the two guests to finish eating.

"You have led an interesting life, Officer Ellis of the surface world," Viran responds after hearing a review of Brad's life story. "And you are blessed with a great gift of bowmanship. Not unlike our ancient legends of Ram and Lakshman." Viran takes another sip of chai tea and nods.

Brad smiles and finishes another large bite of dessert. "Not as interesting as being an Atlantian – er, Lemurian. Until now, I never could have imagined that people could really live in the ocean. I guess you are kind of aquaman."

Viran smiles as he hears the compliment. "Aquaman," he says, listening to how the word sounds in English with a strong Tamil accent. "I like the sound of that. That might make a good nickname. Most people here can't get my name right, and I do dislike having my name distorted by the local accent. It sounds like you are saying something... else." Viran lets the reference drop, hoping not to explain the meaning of the foul word he keeps hearing when everyone he's met mispronounce his name.

Brad shakes his head. "Careful what you wish for. 'Aquaman' sounds like the name of a lame comic book superhero." He smiles to himself for a moment. "For that matter, so does 'Green Arrow'. It's so... 1960's. Sometime I should introduce you to my collection of comic books I used to collect as a kid."

They are each interrupted by a voice neither of them could ever expect to hear again.

"The proper term is 'graphic novel', gentlemen."

Viran and Brad turn to see a ghost – or rather, a man they both believed to be dead.

"Master Bruce Wayne," Alfred speaks up in a bit of surprise. "I am so sorry not to give you a more proper introduction to your guests. Please forgive me."

Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman, smiles and waves off Alfred in a friendly gesture. "There is no need. I was rude to barge in without announcing myself. I have been away for a while, investigating an urgent matter that requires further involvement."

Viran stands and bows, then smiles a wide smile. "No, Mr. Wayne. The honor and wishing is all mine. I have come here to seek your help against a foe from your world who has been plaguing my people. We have been driven to near extinction, and I have come to seek the help of surface dwellers in the hopes that they can be driven away from our waters."

"Infinity – am I correct?" Bruce produces a scrap of cloth with the leminscate symbol.

Viran sits quietly. "Yes, Mr. Wayne. That is the symbol I know them by."

Brad slides a bit back into his chair. "Yea. Bruce, I'm really glad to see you're alive. You look well, save for a few scars if I may say – but like I told Alfred, I don't know what an ex-bowman can do against this 'Infinity' that is vexing..." Brad turns to face Viran for a moment, then continues. "Aquaman here."

Bruce raises one eyebrow. "Aquaman?"

Viran smiles. "Yes – a code name. A popular thing I believe the people of the surface do to add a level of mystery to their background and presence."

Bruce smiles knowingly. "Then you are already a step ahead of me. I have been acting incognito for some time now since the accident that killed my family. You are correct about my face, Brad. Or should I say-"

Brad waves him off. "Please, Bruce – 'Green Arrow' is a mouthful at best. You, of all people, know that the nickname wasn't given under the best of circumstances or intentions."

"But that is only a detail known to us," Viran interjects, excited at the idea of his friends using code names as they plan to save the world both above and under the waves.

Bruce smiles. "Yes. And, I have a lot more to tell you. The first of which, is that there will be one more to join us." Bruce turns to face the doorway and motions to a person who has been hiding in the shadows. Out slinks an attractive, athletically-shaped woman with black hair in a pixie cut and barely covered in a little black dress. She smirks in a demur, teasing way as she approaches and puts a gloved hand connected to a slender cappuccino-colored arm onto Bruce's shoulder.

"Gentlemen," Bruce says to an audience of distracted men, "I'd like to introduce you to an acquaintance of mine. Ms. Selina Kyle – she is a professional... er... security consultant I've worked with in the past. With her, that makes four of us for the task ahead."

Selina smiles a demur, seductive smile as she introduces herself. "My associates know me as 'the Catwoman'. I use my body as a tool to break into people's houses and steal things. All kinds of things."

There is a sudden awkward silence as the four men in the room take a moment to contemplate the heavy innuendo.

Brad shakes it off first, then replies. "So, what's the plan, Wayne?"

"The plan," Bruce replies, "is to locate a man named Clark Kent. I believe he holds a secret about Infinity and whatever its plans are for world domination. I suspect he carries some great secret that can compromise their operation, and now we are in a race against Infinity to find him. I believe they are trying to stamp out any threats to their agenda as if they possess some sort of prescience that we lack, and right now Clark Kent is one of their primary targets. Finding him may put a stop to what's happening to the Kingdom of Lemuria, and prevent a similar assault from happening to the entire globe. Further, I believe they-"

It is at this moment that their conversation, as well as some windows, are broken by automatic weapons fire.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Rise of The Flash

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 12 – THE RISE OF THE FLASH (MAY-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

In Saint Louis, Missouri, a mother and her two kids are shocked and grieving as they see a picture of their husband and father on the TV, a victim of a public shooting. It is an all-too-common tragedy in this day and age, but unlike most others, it is abruptly ended in a happy coincidence. The man believed to be dead suddenly walks into the door, alive and unharmed, and excited to tell a crazy story he heard on the local radio about a case of mistaken identity.

"Hoshi!" the man called Tanaka Rei calls to his wife. "You won't believe this! There was-"

Hoshi rushes into his arms and weeps big tears. "Oh Tanaka! You're alive! I thought you were dead! We just heard on the TV that there was a shooting and they showed your picture."

Tanaka smiles as he rubs his short-cut black hair. "Don't worry my dear. The Flash isn't that easy to kill. But there was another guy in town that happened to have my name who was just gunned down by a lunatic. I think the news people got our identities switched – odd, I didn't think the world was so big that I'd find another Tanaka Rei so close. Poor guy."

Hoshi looks up at her husband's face. "I was so upset – I thought I'd lost you. I'm telling you, I'm getting worried about you trying to be this secret hero. You're already taking on risks as a firefighter, you don't need to do this as well."

Tanaka smiles and caresses his wife's caramel-colored cheeks. "We've been through this a hundred times. I can't let this ability of mine go untapped. The secret identity was to keep you and the kids safe. Think of the good I've done – the good *we've* done – because I donned this suit and used my super speed to stop crime in a way my cop friends could never hope to achieve. I'm not a vigilante, and I'm not breaking any laws."

"Then, at least stop standing in front of an open front door with you suit on so you're not broadcasting your secret identity to the neighbors. Besides, dinner's ready and its going to get cold soon."

Tanaka Rei, a.k.a. The Flash, comes inside and grabs and hugs his two elementary-school-age kids, Ranma and Akane. Flicking a special pen, his red costume he wears to be the superfast secret hero The Flash is sucked up inside and he resumes the normal clothes he was wearing earlier today. He washes up and gets ready to eat, but the day's events have still left him a bit spooked.

After dinner, and the kids in bed, Tanaka and Hoshi are sitting on the couch arm-in-arm as they watch one of Hoshi's favorite anime shows. Tanaka takes out a piece of cloth the villain he fought off today had on his arm – it is a black band with a sideways 8 on it. He's seen the symbol before, so he knows it is not a number, but he's not sure of its significance.

He plans to look into it tomorrow when he goes back on duty for his shift at the fire station. When he does, he will start to realize that it wasn't just the news that got his identity switched with the man who died today.

-XXX-

In a cold, dark room a well-dressed man struggles from a burlap bag he was recently thrown into as he was kidnapped and whisked away. Erupting from his confines, we find the Joker, surrounded by four individuals who want answers and are in no mood for his usual antics.

Clark sighs. "I still don't think this is right. Kidnapping just isn't the kind of thing we should be doing to get more information."

Kara interjects. "But he's our only connection back to Infinity now. All he needs to do is give us some information, and we can let him go."

Diana shakes her head. "But he's not the type to cooperate. This is a real long shot, Kara."

Jose breaks in. "A long shot is a lot better than nothing. He may be crazy, but he can't be stupid. When he knows what's at stake, he'll come around."

Then the four of them turn their gaze to the clown man sitting on the floor in between them. He looks at each one in turn and soaks in his situation. He's at the mercy of four superhuman beings, and he's got a lot of bad karma to burn.

The Joker smiles. "Oh – greetings! So, what's the occasion? It's not my birthday as I recall."

"Tell us your passcode for getting into Lexcorp tower," Kara demands.

The Joker purposely blinks and stares at Kara. "Whatever do you mean, girl?"

Kara reaches over and grabs Joker by the collar and lifts him off the ground, his clothes starting to tear. "You know what I mean, clown! Your passcode to the top floor of Lexcorp Tower – mine is compromised, but I *know* yours is still good. Now-"

Clark touches Kara's arm, and she lets him down. Joker brushes his clothes and looks incredulous at her. "Hands off the threads, lady." He rolls his eyes to Jose. "And they say *I'm* crazy. Is she... you know...?" The Joker raises his eyebrows as if to insinuate something best left unsaid about Kara's personal health.

Jose shakes his head, trying to dissuade Joker from getting any more onto Kara's bad side.

Diana breaks in. "OK, Joker – just give us the passcode and you're free to go once we've checked it out. Simple. Otherwise..."

Joker smiles. "Otherwise? How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Because *we're* honest." Clark interjects.

The Joker smiles. "Oh really? Am I'm not?"

Diana takes a step forward towards Joker. "You're a liar and a murderer. You killed all of my sisters – how can anyone trust you?"

Joker smiles and rubs his chin. "Did I say *all* of them? Or did I just say that to goad you? You know, I can be quite-"

Now Diana grabs Joker's clothes and lifts him off the ground. "You better spill about my sisters!" Now Clark and Jose put a hand on each arm of Diana, but she doesn't budge. "Talk!" Diana brandishes her short sword with her other hand, and wields it with little care for Joker's safety. Joker cries out as he kicks around, and Clark, Kara and Jose each yell at Diana to calm down.

After a few tense seconds, Joker is back on the ground. He watches as Diana sheathes her sword, and then wipes a few sweat drops from his face. "OK, OK – no need to get violent. I'll write down two things: the passcode, and everything I know about the identity of the last Amazonian outside of yourself. I'll put them in an envelope and mail it to you *after* you let me go. Do we have a deal?"

Everyone looks at each other. Clark answers for the team. "OK, we have a deal. But remember, Joker – if you double-cross us, we'll find you again. And next time, we won't be interested in talking. Do we have an understanding?"

He nods. Clark and Kara can tell when a normal person is lying by sensing changes in their biometrics, but since The Joker is totally devoid of conscience, he can tell a bald-faced lie just as easily as he can tell you his name. They all agree to the conditions, and soon Joker is dropped off where he was captured, and within the hour he drops the letter in the mail.

When the superheroes finally get the letter, they find only two things written on it: "123456" and "Wondergirl?". As much as it pained them, Joker was ironically true to his word.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Rise of Robin

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 13 – THE RISE OF ROBIN (MAY-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is the fate of most mortal men and women to succumb to death when confronted by fully automatic weapons fire when caught in an ambush. But not for the likes of Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Catwoman, and Alfred the Butler. Each dodge the barrage of bullets unscathed and soon find themselves in a life-and-death struggle with their assailants.

Each use their unique talents – Batman and Catwoman are fending off Infinity agents with their martial arts; Aquaman calls upon his knowledge of ancient Ayurvedic magic and stun several more; Green Arrow was fortunate to have his old bow nearby, and the ones missed by the others are wallowing on the ground with competition arrows in their trigger hands. Alfred has exited the room to call security, who should be arriving momentarily.

As the team of superheroes are finishing up the grunts, they are all caught unaware as they are each stunned by a tremendous discharge of electricity into the room. As everyone, friend and foe alike, are twitching on the floor from the massive electric shock, a large man with a mask steps in with a strange alien gun.

"I suspected the four of you could easily take on my men, but at least they served their purpose. They distracted you long enough for me to get one good shot to stun the lot of you. Now, since I am not one to dawdle with soliloquy, let's dispense with the formalities and just get business done." The masked officer, Slade, slings the alien weapon and draws a 9mm automatic pistol to shoot each of them in turn before the stun wears off.

As he approaches Bruce Wayne, he levels the gun and stares into Bruce's eyes. "This time, you're not making a comeback Mr. Wayne."

There is a yell and a gunshot, but it is Slade who is the victim. He topples to the ground as the gun harmlessly discharges a bullet into the dinner room floor beside Bruce's shoulder. Slade quickly composes himself as he gets back up, but his gun is not in his hand. Pointed at him, he finds his gun in the hand of a lithe teenaged boy, complete in a deceptively sloppy set of street clothes. Slade smiles, although his mask hides it.

"So, boy? You want to play with the big kids?"

The kid puts the safety back on the gun and sticks it in his pants. "Sure – if you want the gun back, just come and get it." He then takes a martial stance and motions for Slade to approach.

Slade comes at him with an almost supernatural speed, but the boy dodges him with equal prowess. With each passing second, Slade and the boy find themselves to be perfect matches – Slade with his power and speed, the kid with his lithe and acrobatic defense of Slades attacks. And with each passing second, Slade finds his window of opportunity dwindling.

Slade slows, then stops. Eying the kid, he broadcasts tremendous emotion through his mask and voice. "Good play, kid. You must be the one called Robin. I was sloppy to forget you – that is a mistake I won't make again." He starts to back off, then darts out a broken window just before security breaks in and opens fire on the Infinity agent.

The kid, Robin, goes to Bruce Wayne, and helps him up. "Are you alright?" Robin is genuinely concerned.

The others are coming about as the effects of the stun finally start to wear off. "Who is this kid? He's good." Selina Kyle marvels at the hidden talent in a kid so young. "You don't look like a 'Robin' to me."

"His name is Dick Grayson," Bruce Wayne replies. "When my family was wiped out by Infinity, I though I had lost everything. Then, I learned of a tragedy in a circus that left their youngest performer an orphan, and I knew what I needed to do. Dick was that orphan – and he is now my adopted son."

-XXX-

The L.S.S. Red Tornado is docked in a harbor in Alexandria, Egypt. It seemed a natural choice since they were on an extended search for the missing Lemurian prince. After several interrogations of captured Lemurians, it was determined that their crown prince was away seeking help from the surface dwellers, and the command and crew of the littoral ship was sent out to find him.

It was, in the end, a tactical error to be in Egypt when Hawkman and Hawkgirl are on the hunt for Infinity.

It was only minutes from the first call of intruders on board to the capture of Captain Boomerang on the bridge of the ship. The skipper and the rest of the crew lie about the ship in various states between disabled and dead. Even with ancient weapons like a mace and crossbow, their otherworldly armor makes the pair invincible to conventional weapons.

Captain Boomerang pleads for mercy as he's dangling off the ground in the grip of Hawkman. Hawkgirl paces around the two of them, the voice for their demands.

"Why are you here, infidel? Why have you come to our ancient lands? Why do you continue to enslave our people and pit us against each other? I thought I drove you out when I destroyed your base and chased you out like the vermin you are."

Captain Boomerang struggles to breathe, much less talk. "I'm... I'm on... a mis-... mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"In-... vesti-... gate... missing... target." Captain Boomerang gasps for air.

"Let him down, habibi," Hawkgirl says to Hawkman. "I think we may need to hear more of this investigation."

Hawkman puts down Captain Boomerang, and the Infinity officer struggles to catch his breath. Hawkman goes to pick up a club and swats one of the crewmen who's starting to stir. He stops for a while again.

Unnerved, Captain Boomerang spills what he knows. "Yes, I was sent here to look into the destroyed base. But we had suspected it was done by a Lemurian named Viran Tevataiye. I was promised – promised anything I could ever wish for – if I brought in the head of the crown prince of Lemuria."

Hawkgirl and Hawkman stare at each other for a moment, then turn their gaze to Captain Boomerang. "So, there are others who vex Infinity? Tell me what you know of this Viran Tevataiye, and tell me where I may find a man called Hath-Set."

Captain Boomerang cocks his head in a quizzical look. "Hath-Set? Do you mean Black Adam? I know a Black Adam who works for Infinity, but I heard he was on a special mission of some kind."

Hawkgirl shakes her head. "No – he had the mortal name of Dr. Anton Hastor. He was a Nazi scientist back during the Second World War."

Captain Boomerang takes a moment, then his face lights up. "A-ha! Do you mean the crazy old Doctor Hastor? Oh yes – he has a special lab where he-"

"Where is this lab!?"

Captain Boomerang swallows hard. The punishment for treachery against Infinity is death, but failing to provide information now will be the same. Being the coward he is, he chooses to rest his fate on appeasing his most immediate threat. "Lexcorp Tower, in New York City."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN JUNE 2016 – CHAPTER 14: THE RISE OF THE ATOM)


	14. Chapter 14 - The Rise of The Atom

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 14 – THE RISE OF THE ATOM (JUN-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Raymond Palmer, one of the researchers working at Wayne Enterprises, is sitting nervously beside the secretarial desk as he waits to meet with the President & CEO. He has tried his best to put his sordid past behind him, but he is concerned that his history has finally caught up with him.

Years ago, as a postdoc, he worked at Lexcorp as a researcher in a department that reverse-engineers both competitors' products as well as acquired technologies. He was one of the only people alive to learn that Earth has been in contact with alien civilizations, and has had contact with their technology thanks to a no-bid government contract. When he realized that the company was weaponizing a device that can miniaturize a human being, he faked his death and stole the technology and changed his name to the most WASP-sounding name he knew. Since then, he has used his privileged knowledge to appear to be a brilliant physicist while using his prototype suit to do a little "justice" on the side – nothing for money, but it made him into an unstoppable spy and saboteur of the criminal underworld, known only as "The Atom".

As the secretary tells Dr. Palmer that the CEO – Mr. Pennyworth – is ready to see him, he takes a long, deep breath and walks into the office suite. As Dr. Palmer enters, he sees a kind, paternal old man wearing a tuxedo and old-fashioned spectacles sitting at a large desk inviting him to sit down.

"Greetings, Dr. Palmer, and thank you for answering my summons," the CEO says. "Do you know why I have called you into my office? I apologize if it may have seemed... obfuscating to ask you to come see me in this manner."

Dr. Palmer is taken aback by the kind demeanor of the CEO. He suddenly feels a tad less anxious, but still cautious to guard his secrets. "I am not sure, Mr. Pennyworth. Please explain it to me."

The CEO smiles, fully aware of Dr. Palmer's efforts to dodge the intent of the question. "Interesting. Sadly, *I* won't be explaining. I'll leave that to my employer." With that, the CEO gets up and gathers his things.

Dr. Palmer is completely blind-sighted by the statement, and starts to rise. "So, I'm to meet with the board of directors?"

Mr. Pennyworth shakes his head.

"Who are you employed by, if I may ask?"

"Why, the Wayne Family, of course." Alfred Pennyworth smartly pats his hat onto his head and prepares to leave. He looks at the door, and as if on cue it opens. "And, why, there he is – in the flesh. Now, if you'll excuse me." The CEO crosses the room, smiles and slightly bows as Bruce Wayne takes his place with a folder in hand.

"Doctor Ray Palmer – or at least, that's your name *now*, I believe," Bruce Wayne says without hardly an introduction as Alfred closes the soundproof door behind him. "My sources tell me that you have been hiding a secret since you've come to work for us. Is this true?"

Dr. Palmer suddenly feels his stomach sink. "Who are you? Why is the President and CEO of Wayne Enterprises working *under* you? And why have I been summoned here? I thought I have been a model employee – I have never haggled for a raise, nor have I ever even taken a vacation. I've kept my nose clean, and I've produced some exquisite results that you have been able to market, or at least develop some nice prototypes for you to showcase."

Bruce Wayne smiles and nods. "Yes, of course. In fact, your work has been – how should I say, 'out of this world'? In fact, I believe you have had special access to technologies not native to this Earth, thanks to your time at Lexcorp. Am I right?"

Dr. Palmer is about to speak, but nothing can escape his mouth. Hole in one, he thinks to himself.

Bruce Wayne continues. "Oh, I assure you, we've been aware of your background for some time. And I'm aware that you have stolen technology that you have been using in some after-hours activities. Am I right on that, too?" Bruce slides forward a folder of stakeout photos showing Dr. Palmer in a special high-tech suit and standing beside objects that suggest he is hardly as tall as a Lego minifig. The pictures seem to say everything in nice little frames of Dr. Palmer's double life as a crime fighter.

Dr. Palmer, feeling like he has been fully outed, simply nods. "Please understand, sir – I have never used it for personal gain. Lexcorp got this technology from their no-bid contracts with the State Department, and they were planning to use this for paramilitary projects. I just couldn't see such devices being used or sold with such a purpose. Think of the privacy violations, the crimes that could be performed and hidden, just because someone can shrink to a small size and avoid conventional detection. It just didn't seem right – so I took my unique knowledge and ran. You can call me a liar, a thief and a criminal, but you can't call me a tool for corporate greed." Dr. Palmer takes a long moment to shake off the surreal defining moment of his life, and then concludes his little speech. "So, are you going to turn me in?"

Bruce Wayne smiles. "Knowing what you know, and knowing what I know, I can't let things stay as they are." He puts away the folder of pictures. "So, I have no choice but to fire you..." Bruce Wayne lets the sentence drift off into a dramatic pause, as if he is deciding what to say next.

Dr. Palmer's eyebrows rise, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "And?"

"And, ask you to join me in a very special endeavor."

Dr. Palmer's eyebrows rise even farther. "What kind of endeavor?"

Bruce Wayne smiles. "You are absolutely right that Lexcorp has been up to no good. They *do* have a clandestine paramilitary arm, and they *are* using reverse-engineered alien technology. And they can't be allowed to operate unchecked.

"So, I am putting a team of experts together. Experts such as yourself: people who have unique talents and perspectives, and are willing to stand up to groups like Lexcorp. I can't force you to help me, but I can guarantee that you will be surrounded by like-minded people."

Dr. Palmer takes a moment to let it all soak in. He is actually excited to join, but worries it may be too good to be true. When he's overwhelmed and at a loss for words, he seems to remember famous quotes. "'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'"

"Hamlet, act 1 scene 5," Bruce Wayne responds. "And that statement rings more true now that you currently realize."

After Dr. Palmer, a.k.a. The Atom, agreed to Bruce Wayne's proposal, he soon came to agree with the irony of choosing that phrase just then.

-XXX-

In a frozen bunker deep in the Antarctic, four young adults with supernatural gifts have bound their lives together in pursuit of a common cause – to free the world of a secret scourge that is also hunting down each one of them for extermination: Infinity. The new super-friends have been pouring over drawings, pictures, exhibits, and other miscellaneous items. They are planning a raid on Lexcorp Tower, but are still debating over goals and contingency plans as they are laying low from Infinity's detection.

It has been several weeks since the four have pledged to work together to thwart Alex Luthor's plans for world conquest and take the Infinity War to the front door of Lexcorp. It is getting late, and the four decide to take a break and relax. Clark Kent's "frozen flat" is rather spacious and intricate, thanks to the technology of the Kryptonians. Although the exterior structure is made of ice, the internal structure is made of an unearthly ice-like crystal that is not cold to the touch. Even the furniture is made of crystal, so they each made several runs to their old homes to make the secret enclave more homey. It has all the feel of a college dormitory, complete with unwashed clothes and empty pizza boxes peppering the corners of the living space.

Clark is sitting in the middle of a couch, with Kara on one side and Diana on the other. Each of the ladies have been very friendly to him – Kara asking about her Kryptonian heritage and Diana about her mysterious past as a princess of an all-female tribe of descendants to an ancient magic-based civilization. Jose sits on a nearby chair near Diana and is very curious to hear the parallels of her stories to legends of his ancient ancestors who once populated the Amazonian rainforest alongside hers.

"Yea," Clark says to Kara. "I heard it all from the special recordings in the crystal I found. There was a global crisis on Krypton, and they were running out of time to find a solution. Even with all of the innate power in Kryptonian physiology, they were basically trapped on the planet by the power of their red sun. Otherwise, they could have easily migrated into space. Legends spoke of how our ancestors were imprisoned there to protect the galaxy from being overrun by their god-like powers, but everything I could find suggested they were a very enlightened and civilized people. And then..."

"And then?" Kara asks, partially distracted by Clark's strong, handsome features.

"Then suddenly, there was chaos. Krypton bombs started raining from the skies out of nowhere. Our race was prematurely doomed by an unknown and unseen outside force. They were looking to develop deep-space travel, but ran out of time before it could be matured. The original plan was to send a select few into deep space to escape the powerful light of Krypton's sun, but instead they only could send a payload of a few individuals. Four babies – two boys and two girls – were chosen to carry on the mantle of the entire Kryptonian race. We were two of those four babies, Kara. Krypton's last hope. Of course, we could never hope to repopulate our species, but at least something of us will live on out amongst the stars so long as we survived."

"So, that means you need a mate," Diana interjects, and she and Kara exchange an intense glance. "Someone to bear children, even if they are only half Kryptonian."

Clark gets a tad uncomfortable. "I guess so. My dad's recordings encouraged I... uh... get married. Find a compatible race and a compatible female and just move on. Perhaps, one day, our decendants will claim a new homeworld and resume our people's ways and society, but otherwise we should be loyal to our foster civilization."

"How far have you... uh..." Kara begins, embarrassed as much as Clark about the topic.

Clark laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "Nowhere. Even before I found out about my powers, I was never very good with girls."

"I have trouble believing that," Jose adds (and not with the kindest of intentions) as he is barely listening to their conversation.

"Well," Clark responds. "It's not that girls didn't like me – I've had a few confess their feelings, especially back in highschool. It's just that my parents beat it into my head that a guy has to be a gentleman, and that means you keep your hands off until you are ready to commit to a lifelong relationship."

"That's sweet," Diana muses. "But are you interested in a *true* relationship? It isn't always hearts and roses being in a marriage. Marriage is a commitment in many ways, not just fidelity. I was just a kid when I was separated from my sisters, so I've had to rediscover a lot on my own about why my homeland forbid the presence of men. Out here in 'Man's World', there is so much crime and cruelty put upon women, especially upon the ones that are in relationships with males. A woman needs assurance that you will be her equal partner in all things, but most boyfriends and husbands refuse to share everything with a clean heart. You can see it all around you – men are liars, cheats, thieves and gluttons. What kind of man would you be – a mere man, or a *super* man?"

"A super man, of course," Kara replies, coming in to defend Clark. She brushes away combed hair with only a partially-dyed section of purple hair left in it from her eyes – a sign that she has been slowly shaking off her rebel streak since meeting her first true friends in Life. Her purple hair dye has been growing out since she and Clark ran off together and she got to slowly detox from her years in Infinity. She has always had a soft spot for having a man in her life, and as far as she could tell Clark was the best catch any girl could ever hope for. But, she couldn't bring such a topic up at this time – not with the Infinity War going on – so she's keeping her feelings locked away for now. Or, at least she's doing her best not to broadcast that she has feelings for Clark.

Diana takes a moment to stare back at Kara. She can sense when a girl is becoming territorial, and Kara's got it bad. Diana is attracted to Clark – what woman wouldn't be? But she isn't interested in a relationship – at least, not until she finally comes to terms with her own past. Diana knows in her heart that there are plenty of good men out there – she isn't some misandrist. But her people rejected the presence of men and used magic to perpetuate themselves out of maintaining their utopia more than anything, and she has come to understand why. And, being a warrior at heart, she doesn't believe in taking a passive role in life that allows for a permissive attitude towards bad male behavior.

As much as Kara and Clark are supposed to be the same age, Diana notices that Kara seems to look and act considerably younger than Clark. Perhaps Clark might prefer a more mature women who seems more his own age, and that may really hurt Kara's feelings and disrupt their plans against Infinity should it all come to light. And, Diana admits to herself, she isn't sold on not pursuing a relationship with Clark at a later time when this whole Infinity crisis is behind them. That is, if they can all get out of this in one piece. Diana sighs, thinking of her last and only heirlooms of her cloudy past sitting in a backpack she recovered from her apartment just before Infinity agents wrecked it, wishing for better times to return soon.

But Diana is in no mood to be conciliatory. She responds to the challenge. "Well, Clark isn't a man in the same sense. He's an alien, with alien powers, and is touched by the influence of an alien culture. So, he is obviously superior to most men on Earth in these regards." Diana takes a long look at Clark before continuing. "But, he's still a man in basic form and function. By some standards, we Amazonian women are very masculine in our prowess in both combat and in the magical arts. But as females, we also carry a basic sense of nurturing and humanity that comes from understanding that life is more than just satisfying needs."

"I don't agree," Kara replies, still not ready to let the conversation end in defeat of her principles. "I've seen no shortage of women who can be extremely cruel and untruthful, especially to their fellow women. I spent my whole childhood being picked on by your 'superior females'. Boys may be jerks, but girls can be all out crazy bit-"

"Changing the subject!" Jose breaks in again, agitated at the way these conversations seem to revolve around a growing friction between the two ladies. He tries to change the mood of the room before tensions rise again. "So, what's for dinner? Isn't anyone hungry?"

Diana smiles and rolls her eyes towards Kara, as if to say "I told you so," but says nothing. Clark gets up, not sure how to deal with what feels like a competition between Kara and Diana. "Yea – I can fly out to get take-out. Anyone up for sushi again? I think it's still daylight in Tokyo right now."

Kara responds. "No, we had that earlier this week. Do we have to dine in again? Can't we go to Paris? I think it's lunchtime around there now, and I really could do with one of their salads right now."

"But that's expensive," Diana breaks in. "How much money do we have? It's been months since any of us have been able to resume our lives, so we have to conserve the money we have. Infinity is still out to get us, so we have to hide out here if at all possible until we can turn the tables on them and win our lives back."

Kara is about to rebut Diana again when Clark shushes the both of them. They both turn an unapproving eye to Clark, who seems to be intensely listening to some inaudible noise. Kara soon catches the same distant sound, and she too goes quiet. Diana and Jose quietly look on to get answers.

"It's Infinity, guys," Clark says, finally breaking the silence in the room. "They finally found us."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Rise of Infinity

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 15 – THE RISE OF INFINITY (JUN-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex Luthor and the man who is known as Psycho-Pirate are relaxing in Luthor's study. All has been going well, if not to plan, in recent days. Psycho-Pirate has been able to close the latest manufacturing deal with the Kroloteans, and the package has been brought safely to Earth and Lexcorp tower. Further, Luthor, Psycho-Pirate, and Slade have had their latest longevity treatments from Dr. Hastor, and each are feeling a tad drained but otherwise in good health. Luthor, unlike the others, uses his own grasp of magical forces to keep his visage youthful and clear of the scars he received many years and a whole other lifetime ago.

"Alex?" Psycho-Pirate sheepishly asks. "Are you sure this is the wisest thing to do? I just don't think we should have-"

"Enough," Luthor cuts him off. For all of the things Psycho-Pirate had done – and can do – Luthor has found that he can be a pathetic toady that needs constant coercion to do his job. If it wasn't for the risks associated with wearing the Medusa Mask, Luthor would have used it himself and ditched Psycho-Pirate a long time ago. Quietly, so as not to offend his partner, he even struggles to remember what Psycho-Pirate's original name was. So long as Psycho-Pirate can wield the mask and can manipulate the emotions of others to his advantage, Luthor will continue to have a need for him, and a headache because of him.

Luthor is about to lecture Psycho-Pirate again when Fazz, the imp in the jar, interrupts Luthor's thoughts.

"Everyone! Do you hear that!? He calls..."

Luthor turns to a nearby painting, and can see what Fazz is referring to. The painting itself is inconsequential, but focusing in, one can see it appears to be a depiction of Hell, inspired by Dante's Inferno – but the image of the Devil is distinctly unique. It is a large beast of a man with four fury-filled eyes, staring back from the painting – but where the eyes are supposed to be painted red, they are now glowing white-hot with actual light.

"LUTHOR! HAYDEN!" A voice booms throughout the room. "WHERE ARE MY SOULS!? YOU PROMISED ME SOULS IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR FREEDOM!"

Luthor flinches, then quickly rushes to the painting. Psycho-Pirate quickly cowers with his signature grovelling at the sounds. As much as Luthor is pained to subject himself to the demands of others, no one with half a mind would dare cross the all-powerful Trigon.

"Trigon – my pardons," Luthor starts. "I thought you have received more than enough souls when we-"

"DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES! YOU PROMISED ME TEN BILLION SOULS! WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Luthor takes a moment to calm himself. He remembers when, in Hell, Trigon had found him whimpering and scarred after he was killed at the hands of another Joker. Seeing potential in him, Trigon allowed him to take a gift – Fazz, the Imp of 3 Wishes. In exchange, he had to collect 10 billion souls or else suffer a horrible fate. After several erasures of whole worlds, including Krypton, Luthor was fairly certain that he had accumulated 10 billion souls by his own direction by now. Perhaps Trigon decided to require extra for interest, or perhaps he's just being unfair? As much as Luthor wanted to cry foul at the sudden demand, how can one argue with the Devil?

Luthor takes a long breath, and focuses before speaking. "My lord Trigon – how many more souls do you require from us?"

"MANY, MANY SOULS, LUTHOR. YOU STILL HAVE OVER 1 BILLION SOULS TO GO, AND I AM RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE. WHERE ARE THEY?"

Luthor turns to look at the imp's bottle. He knows that Trigon will never accept any cheats – he had to make the kills from his own actions, so he can't just wish for them. He still had one wish left (he had to use his first to actually escape Hell, a point he still burns over) so he knew to save it for an emergency. To date, his cunning and knowledge has been sufficient, along with the aid of Psycho-Pirate and Slade.

Luthor looks up, and thinks about the package he had just installed in the building as a back-up plan in case he hadn't killed enough souls before Trigon decided to call in on his deal by the Summer Solstice of this year. He smiles to himself, glad he plans for contingencies.

He faces the painting again. "Trigon – you know my thoughts, so you know I have an ace up my sleeve. I also know you are one that can understand the value of a bargain – give me some more time, and I will have your souls for you."

Trigon's image seems to stare deep into Luthor's souls with four eyes of fire and pain. "I SHALL GRANT YOU YOUR REQUEST. HAVE MY SOULS READY BY THE TIME YOUR SUN IS LOWEST IN YOUR SKY – THE WINTER SOLSTICE. SHOULD YOU FAIL, I SHALL MAKE YOU BOTH MY SLAVES FOREVER!"

As the lights fade from the image and it resumes it's menacing pose as it was painted, Luthor takes a long exhale. The only sound dominating the room is Psycho-Pirate's whimpering. Too close, Luthor thinks to himself. Too close.

-XXX-

Lexcorp Tower can be readily found on 5th Avenue as one of the tallest buildings on Manhatten Island. Evidence of Alex Luthor's diverse portfolio of business ventures can be found just inside, including a jewelry shop, a line of cheaply-made fashionable clothes, perfumes, and other trappings. There is even a directory for all of the small businesses renting space in the tower.

A greeter stands near a large display of makeup and perfume bottles. She yawns, her makeup done up well enough to hide the bags under her eyes. She, like most in Lexcorp, detests her job – low pay, benefits that seldom pay up when you need them, and cutthroat bosses who will screw over anyone for a promotion that can come with a doubled salary. As she checks her phone to see if the L-train is finally working for a change (so she doesn't have to walk all the way home again) she snaps to attention as the motion of a new visitor walking into the building's atrium on the first floor where she is stationed catches in the corner of her eyes.

"Greetings, and welcome to..." The greeter trails off her line as she sees that the lady walking in is wearing what appears to be a Medieval set of shiny golden armor – and wings!

The outlandish women turns to focus an intense pair of eyes behind her helmet upon the greeter, and speaks in an accented English. "Where is Dr. Hastor?"

The greeter is about to push the silent alarm button in her pocket when she already sees security moving towards the two of them. She starts to back up, her situation vastly outstripping her pay grade.

The newcomer, Hawkgirl, sets her eyes on the security guards. "Unless you want to know pain as you've never known it before, then step out of my way!" She braces for conflict with a her morningstar to the guards' .38 special revolvers.

The guards stop, put their hands to their ears, then look at each other incredulously. They then turn to face Hawkgirl and holster their weapons.

"Uh, we've just been told to let you in. Will you, uh, follow us, please?"

Hawkgirl nods, relieved to see that the guards understand discretion. She also figures that she has been recognized by the security cameras, and instead of getting an "Infinite" welcome, she is being given some respect. She is not stupid – she knows she is being led into a trap. Her goal was simply to set up a distraction while Hawkman does the real search high above.

She decides to go quietly with the guards, watching as customers and floor staff alike are staring with gaping mouths at her unnatural Nth-metal attire. She is lead up to a floor about midway up to the top the building. There, she is lead to an office suite which is also a research lab.

A chubby man with a strange helmet appears and introduces himself. "Have a seat – Hawkgirl," he says with a sick smile. "We've been expecting you. I am Medulla, and I work under Dr. Anton Hastor as a research assistant. I take it you are looking for him?"

Hawkgirl laughs. This is nothing of what she had expected when she entered Lexcorp Tower – to be lead straight to Dr. Hastor with but a single demand!? She knows she must be getting some kind of runaround, so she is on the constant lookout for a trap to spring. Do they even understand that she is here for revenge?

"Yes," she finally responds as she locks gaze with the creepy scientist. "I have some unfinished business with Dr. Hastor. A long-standing issue, in fact. Are you aware of my past dealings with your Dr. Hastor, and why I have now come to find him?" Hawkgirl decides to be up front since they have already shone the same courtesy to her.

Medulla smiles. "I believe so. Dr. Hastor remembers taking care of some ne'er-do-wells years ago during World War II. I believe *he* believes you are the reincarnation of the one known then as Hawkgirl. There never was a lot of press about you and Hawkman in those days, but neither was much on Dr. Hastor and his successes in the fields of eugenics and longevity, either."

Hawkgirl takes a long breath. She senses she is being played with, but she understands the value of face and keeping composure. She smiles and replies, "I am the reincarnation of the original Hawkgirl. But, I take it you are not a believer in the powers of the Ancients?"

Medulla smiles. "Actually, I am – but I believe you may be referring to the Ancient Astronauts who created and cultivated your ancient civilization and taught you how to make pyramids and such."

Hawkgirl shakes her head in disapproval. "That is a discussion I will have to save for a later time – right now, I want to confront the reincarnation of Hath-Set. Where is he?"

"Dr. Hastor is busy. He asked me to – entertain you – until he becomes free."

Hawkgirl starts to shift her weight on her feet, and she grips her morningstar a little more tightly. She can sense the trap is about to spring. "And how long is that expected to take?"

"It depends," Medulla coyly replies. "On how well you handle my little friend here."

Medulla steps to the side as he makes way for a huge crocodile with an antenna jutting from its skull. It starts to move, by a mental command from Medulla, towards Hawkgirl to do something other than talking.

Hawkgirl is right – it is a trap.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN JULY 2016 – CHAPTER 16: THE RISE OF MISUNDERSTANDING)


	16. Chapter 16 - Rise of Misunderstanding

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 16 – THE RISE OF MISUNDERSTANDING (JUL-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

After weeks of research and tracking in the dead, dark winter snow, a secret base in the Antarctic is finally discovered by the cadre of specialists known by their code names: Batman, Robin, Catwoman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and The Atom. They are not sure of what they will find there – there have been a number of strange signs and sightings near the area, including radar anomalies, missing pilots, and even a shooting star that had an unusual breakup on reentry. Everything pointed to some kind of mischief out in this corner of nowhere – and where there's this kind of mischief, there must be Infinity's mark somewhere.

These heroes are not without armaments: Batman, Robin and Catwoman each have utility belts full of specialized tools and weapons to best suit their skill sets: Aquaman has a special cold suit to help protect his skin from the dry, freezing climate; The Atom is in his signature miniaturizing suit with jet pack (but is still full size); and Green Arrow is sporting a high-tech compound bow with a quiver full of specialized (and basic) arrows. As soon as they get a visual confirmation of civilization, they all go on high alert for any surprises. They exit their tracked transport and scan the area for signs of movement. Each of them have thermal vision, and each of them activate that vision so that they can spot anything above freezing temperatures.

They scan the horizon, the skies, and the base itself. It is a cold, quiet night – only their breathing can he heard, and only their breath is visible on their thermal vision outside of themselves. Perhaps the base is abandoned?

Green Arrow breaks the silence. "Perhaps no one is home?"

The Atom shakes his head. "No – all of our data says that there is activity here. Look at the base, it's still warm. Even the tracks in the snow around here suggest that someone walked around nearby just recently, but took to flight soon after." He turns to face Batman. "What do you think, Mr. Way- er, Batman?"

Batman takes a long look around, his senses like a modern-day Sherlock Holmes, soaking in every detail of the scene. Clark Kent and the defecting Infinity agent must be here, he thinks. That is certain. But are they here now? And are they alone? He starts to look at the tracks in the snow as well. He can see that there has been recent activity, and it makes no sense to completely abandon the base so soon, unless...

Batman looks up and about, suddenly alert. Catwoman can sense the change in his demeanor, and takes a defensive stance. "Batman – you think they know we're here?"

Taking Catwoman's cue, everyone starts to come to attention. Aquaman begins to ready a spell of Ayurvedic magic; Robin takes a defense stance with his _b_ _ō_ staff; The Atom activates his suit and seems to disappear; Green Arrow readies an arrow with a large red bulb on the end and points it at the sky; and Batman and Catwoman connect back-to-back and scan the midnight skies for movement.

And then it happens – wisping from the top of the quaint little ice hut are four humanoid figures, their heat signatures as bright as suns and flying with great speed and agility through the air. They soar quickly into a pattern, orbiting the six interlopers on their snowy turf. In the dark, they are only colored blurs from the augmented vision goggles worn by the members of Batman's team.

Green Arrow takes the first shot – nailing one of the blurs with his arrow. The tip explodes like a flair, lighting the attacker and the surrounding area in a fluorescent pinkish-red. It was not designed to harm as much as target the person and illuminate the area in bright red light. The figure yelps in surprise and withdraws in defense, and Green Arrow gets a clear glimpse that it is a she – a lady with flowing hair, a fancy dress and armed with a sword and shield. He is genuinely impressed, especially since the air is almost cold enough to liquefy.

Another one, dressed in a green spacesuit, cries out in anger and focuses a magnificent green burst of light at Green Arrow, stunning him as though hit by a flash-bang grenade.

Batman can see that the four flying people are not trying to attack them, so he tries to call for everyone to stand down – but it is too late. The other two figures swoop down and each clobber Batman and Catwoman. Even while wearing form-fitting body armor, they are both stunned and winded by the near effortless blows of the two flying attackers. Aquaman casts a defensive spell that sends shards of frozen water in all directions to generate a bubble of crystal clear ice around the team. Robin gets a shot off by throwing a bird-shaped dart – landing squarely onto the chest of the larger blur that hit Batman, but having no effect whatsoever.

As the green flying man lands beside the armed female, he is suddenly thrown into the air as The Atom suddenly pops into view, his expanding frame and fists connecting into the green man's chest and chin and taking him completely off-guard, stunning him. As the female steps forward to swing her sword at The Atom, he miniaturizes again and seems to disappear as quickly as he showed up.

The other two fliers who attacked Batman and Catwoman land, and it is apparent that they are a male-female duo. Together, they start to fire red lasers from their eyes and begin to put holes into the ice shield created by Aquaman. Robin tosses a smoke grenade through one of the holes, and it explodes, fouling the laser eyes of the two attackers – and making a fantastic display of the lasers burning the smoke as they are refracted and dissipated.

The sword-wielding female is having a devil of a time chasing a disappearing and reappearing figure. As she swings her sword, it hums as her strength forces the blade to cut through the frozen, dry air. The Atom will disappear and reappear (actually becoming very small and back to normal size), each time, dodging the blows. He then reappears behind the woman and kicks her in the back of the knee, throwing her slightly off-balance but allowing her to finally make a desperate move to bring her blade into the nexus of The Atom's power suit's power supply on his chest. There is a clap of thunder, and both The Atom and the warrior woman are thrown into the snow to join a dazed Green Arrow and the dazed super wearing the green outfit.

Aquaman's shield of ice soon collapses as his two opponents finally shatter through the sphere with haymaker punches. The female reaches out like lightning and restrains Robin, and the male steps right up to Aquaman and grabs a hand-hold on the front of his suit, shaking his head to inform Aquaman that any further spells or tricks will not be received well. Robin squirms in the woman's grip as she squeezes, and yells out "Dad! Help me! I can't... breathe!"

Batman, dazed, responds to the call of Robin. "Clark Kent! Please don't let her kill my son! We are not with Infinity!"

The male turns to face Batman, then to the female, and asks her to let Robin go. He backs up, slowly, from Aquaman and turns to face Batman. "You know who I am. You know where I live. And, you also know that I am an honest man who wouldn't deny the plea of a father for his son." He looks around, making sure the brawl has ended before continuing. "But, I am not convinced I can trust you. If you are not with Infinity, then who are you and what do you want with us?"

Batman works his way to his feet, then helps up Catwoman. She starts to palm a blade, but Batman motions to her to put it away. Reluctantly, she complies.

"I'm Batman," he starts, as he slowly begins to remove his cowl. "But, I was born to the name of Bruce Wayne – heir and CEO of Wayne Enterprises." Bruce Wayne removes his mask, lit only by the still-burning flair from Green Arrow's arrow nearby. "I am here to find you, because we share a common enemy: Infinity."

Clark Kent's eyes open wider, recognizing Bruce Wayne's face. "Bruce Wayne is dead," Clark replies. "But you do look an awful lot like him."

Batman puts his mask back on as Robin moves to Batman's side with Catwoman, rubbing his aching ribs as he walks. Aquaman keeps his hands clear and open, but backs off slowly to make sure he can keep everyone within eyesight. Green Arrow and The Atom are starting to stir, and the other two flying opponents – Wonder Woman and The Green Lantern – are awake and start to help each other up. Everyone is staring at each other, uncertain of what to do and not yet ready to welcome each other.

Batman turns to face Supergirl. "You used to work for Infinity, am I right?"

Kara's eyebrows go up. "Yes – I'm impressed how you know so much of us without being a henchman of Infinity."

Batman smiles – he actually wasn't sure, but he knew the agent was a woman by the eye witnesses. He had a 50-50 chance, and he tends to do better than the odds in these types of circumstances. He replies, "So, you would know that we are not on Infinity's payroll. Am I correct?"

Kara shakes her head. "The Boss never lets his pawns in on everything. He also has a number of contracted workers too. Gang leaders, mob bosses, the like. I only know of some..."

"...Like the Joker?" Batman finishes her sentence.

"You're not helping your case, _amigos_." Jose Hernandez, a.k.a. The Green Lantern, breaks in. "You seem to know a lot for an innocent bystander."

"I'm not *that* innocent," Batman replies. "But I do have my ways."

"I can vouch for Bruce," Green Arrow breaks in. He struggles to his feet and removes his headgear to let his long hair flow free in the oddly gentle cold wind. "My name is Brad Ellis, and I won a medal in the London 2012 games for Team USA, thanks to the sponsorship of Mr. Wayne."

"An athlete," Diana Prince, a.k.a. Wonder Woman, responds. "I remember you. You were in the archery competition, am I right? We won the gold medal that year as I recall."

Green Arrow gets sheepish. "Silver, actually… it's a long story."

Supergirl starts to stare into the visor of The Atom's helmet. "Wait… I think I remember you. Didn't you used to work for Dr. Hastor?"

The Atom starts to stutter, lost for words while trying to diffuse the latest wrinkle in their final meeting with those who should be potential allies against Infinity. Like Supergirl, he left Lexcorp for moral reasons – but like Supergirl, he knows that Lexcorp has used such tactics to gain an advantage, like in such things as corporate espionage.

"And who are you?" Wonder Woman says to a recovering Catwoman. "What kind of warrior are you, and where are your allegiances?"

Catwoman feigns staying winded, knowing the truth will not be too helpful that this moment. How does one explain that a professional thief has good intentions at a time like this?

"This is getting us nowhere," Aquaman breaks in. "We came all this way looking for allies. My people in Lemuria – your Indian Ocean – are getting systematically wiped out by Infinity and we're trying to mount a resistance. We learned through Batman here that Infinity has recently lost one of their elite warriors, and we need all the help we can get."

Supergirl steps towards Aquaman. "Yes, that's true – I was once a member of Infinity's military wing. And yes, I know that we had operations over the Indian Ocean. But that does not mean we can trust you."

Aquaman turns to face her, his fishy countenance close to freezing in the cold arid wind of the South Pole, the coldest place on Earth, during the coldest season of the year. "But is it worth anything to you to have allies against Infinity? Can't we find synergy in working together towards a common goal? Look at us! How many beings of both the surface world and the world of the deeps are so incredible as the lot of us, and yet are right now standing together in one place? What problems can be not overcome by the likes of us? What time in history has there been such a gathering of heroes such as there is right now – think of what we can do together! Are you four not interested in dethroning Infinity? Don't you see we want to help!?"

Superman looks at his three trusted friends, then to Aquaman. "Brave words. Six months ago, I never would have dreamed of the realities I am now being forced to face. Six months ago, this was a normal world to me. Six months ago, I was just a two-bit journalist in New York who was raised in a hick town, who's main goal in life was keeping up with my rent. And even now, I still struggle to grasp everything that I have come to see and know. Understand, sir – this is just a lot to take in."

Batman speaks up. "Then join us. Or, let us join you – it doesn't matter. What matters is, we have a common enemy. Many of us have been at war with Infinity for years, so we can understand that you four may be new and unwilling participants. But we wouldn't have come all this way if we weren't desperate to find help in our plights."

Batman holds out his gloved hand. "So, will you join us?"

Superman, wearing street clothes that would have allowed any normal man to freeze to death in the time it took to speak his little soliloquy, simple stares at Batman's hand. He looks to his friends, who each shakes their heads. Then, with a nod, turns to face Batman with a sullen face, and simply starts to float into the air.

"I am sorry, but no," Superman begins, leaving Batman with a surprised look on his face. "Everything you've said may be true. But after all we've been through, I don't think we are ready to open up to anyone else about our secrets. Not now, at least. Give us some time to consider your offer."

"What!? After all the Hell we went through to find you!?" Green Arrow stands in shock at the turn of events, before resuming getting his hood back on before his face catches frostbite. "You're not going to help us? But why!?"

"If we change our mind," Superman calls out from the air as the four supers ascend into the black sky. "We will find you – in New York City." They then disappear into the black of the night sky.

The six heroes – Catwoman, Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Green Arrow and The Atom – quickly and quietly reenter their heated transport vehicle before their core body temperatures start to drop. As they are huffing in warm, moist air, it is Green Arrow that finally breaks the silence. "Well, that was friggin' brilliant! What a big waste of time this turned out to be! Now what to we do?"

There is a long pause before another voice is heard. The voice is Catwoman. "Go back, and put a Plan B together to attack Infinity. Obviously."

Everyone nods, and they begin their 9000-mile trek back to New York.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Rise of the Unexpected

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 17 – THE RISE OF THE UNEXPECTED (JUL-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

There is a ravaging flame in a high rise building in downtown Saint Louis. As the STLFD are bravely taking on the out-of-control inferno, one of its firefighters has gotten separated. No one can seem to reach him on his headset, but the lonely firefighter is not helpless, nor is he even seeking help.

He is Tanaka Rei, and he is using his uncanny speed to rescue a clutch of office workers by skirting across a precarious work of scaffolding – his momentum high enough that he can dart back and forth to and from a place of safety without giving himself time to falter in his balance. He will pick up one of the office workers near the window and race across a 20-foot span to a connecting ledge. He soon finishes, and the office workers are in amazement at the hooded firefighter. Without waiting for a thank you, he darts back into the blaze to rejoin his fellow firefighters.

Tanaka Rei has been trying to lay low since he first started to figure out that there is a concerted effort to hunt him down. He refuses to allow his gift of super speed to go to waste, but he promised his wife he'd never put his family in jeopardy, either. So, like a few moments ago, he figuratively – and literally – walks a fine line to be a hero without giving away his identity.

But, this time he has been discovered. As he disappears into the flames, two grunts with lemniscates on their shoulders speak into a radio transmitter that have positively identified one of the firefighters as their target. A newly-minted member of Infinity gets the signal from them, and proceeds into the building to intercept the returning firefighter.

As Tanaka Rei, a.k.a. The Flash, clears the first set of flames and readies to get through the second while the path can still be traversed in a fire retardant suit, he is suddenly hit with a stunning blast of electrical energy. He slowly tries to shake the effects off, looking around to see if he is indeed alone in the smoke-filled corridor.

"So, I've finally caught up to you, my old nemesis," a familiar voice speaks from a high tech environmental suit. "I can't believe it – they promised me I could get my revenge if I joined them, and they were right!" The figure foolishly removes his mask to be revealed towards his old rival, The Flash, so he can finally gloat in his victory. He laughs as he smells fresh cool air hit his face as oxygen is being gulped into the roaring flames down the hall nearby.

Tanaka Rei gathers his wits, and sees the figure before him. His eyes go wide as he suddenly recognizes the man. "Mirror Master!"

There is a long and tumultuous history between the two that spans a lifetime. Mirror Master was always the egoist, but envied the more popular and all-round nice guy, The Flash. Ever since highschool, Mirror Master was a bully and a cheat. And Tanaka Rei – first as himself and later under a secret identity – would take him on and thwart his plans whenever innocent people were threatened or put in danger. And, after all of the defeats Mirror Master has had to endure, Mirror Master was desperate to finally one-up the do-gooder.

Mirror Master raises a different weapon, sightly shorter and with a wider bore than the first. "Finally, just as I promised you when you got me sent to jail – this dog is finally having his day, Flash. Or should I say, Tanaka Rei?" He suddenly pulls the trigger and The Flash is surrounded in a resin-like white cloud for a moment.

As the smoke clears, The Flash's eyes go wide. His most guarded secret has been outed – just like that. Armed with such knowledge, Mirror Master could go very far to ruin his life now. As The Flash is about to bolt, but he suddenly finds himself unable to move. He finds that he is covered in strange, sticky, sinewy threads.

"Ack! What is this, stealing a signature attack from Spiderman now?" The Flash has only his wits right now, and hopefully he can use it to buy himself enough time to figure a way out of the predicament. He is already starting to see none.

"Can you imagine the shock," Mirror Master begins, his signature long-winded speech a sign he feels he's already won. "Of finding out your most bitter rival was the same guy who stole your girlfriend back in highschool? How ironic – it's like we were destined to be enemies."

"Hoshi is not a trophy to be won or lost!" Flash replies, his arms flapping to work a weakness in the bonds into a full break via microfractures. "She never liked you. You were a jerk and you never respected her. She chose me because I wanted to make her happy. That's what love is – it is measured by the level of sacrifice you give to others!" Flash starts to feel some fatigue in the webs that bind him. He keeps working them.

"Sacrifice!?" Mirror Master retorts. "She liked you because you're Japanese, just like her. You, as always, have an unfair advantage. I still have yet to figure out when and how you developed the ability to run like lightning." Mirror Master starts to cough from the hot soot in the air. "It's no matter – at least I prepared for it."

Mirror Master brandishes his third and final weapon. This one has the widest barrel of the three weapons he's carrying, but not the shortest. He slings it onto his shoulder. "And now, for my final shot."

The Flash recognizes it right away. "That's a LAW rocket! You're stupid to take off a breathing mask in a burning building, but to bring explosives in – you're nuts!"

"It's only so I don't have to try so hard to aim, Flash." Mirror Master slowly savors the moment as he lines up The Flash in the sights – from only 20 feet away! "And this time, I'm not going to miss."

The Flash takes a chance and tries to run, but he only pulls his muscles – he hasn't broken enough threads to break free. He looks about, desperate to develop a plan, or at least see something he can put use to. His axe needs space to wield, and throwing off his hazard suit will only be the literal "out of the frying pan, into the fire" solution. He locks eyes with Mirror Master, and sees only revenge staring back at him.

But then he sees something else. Mirror Master starts to look feint from the heat, soot and waning of oxygen. The hallways behind him are now beacons of deep red light, burning dark from a lack of oxygen and generating lots of carbon monoxide. The fire is spreading, and has reached a size where it is starting to deplete the oxygen in the area. The rush of wind has ramped down into a hot whimper, and in his dizzy spell he stumbles forward onto his face.

"Put you mask on! You'll die of asphyxiation!" The Flash has never wanted people to die, not even his staunchest rivals. No one deserves to die, he thinks… the way heroes think.

The Flash goes into full super speed as he works himself free from his bonds. He finally gets to his feet and rushes over to Mirror Master. He flinches as he can feel the floor underneath Mirror Master is hot to the touch, and the floor boards seems loose as though they are ready to collapse. The Flash knows he has only moments to get Mirror Master out before the whole area starts to collapse.

The Flash grabs Mirror Master, but finds he is unable to be lifted. He pries at him, only to find his web gun has fired right underneath him, most likely due to the heat below causing the gun to accidentally discharge its remaining canister. The LAW rocket is also glued to the floor with Mirror Master, and it is also getting warm to the touch.

Flash's instincts as a firefighter kick in, and he tries to reassure a delirious Mirror Master as he searches for a quick way out. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here!" Flash starts to work the bonds with a fevered fury, on the hunch the fibers are weak in the presence of heat. With seconds slowly ticking away, and with the area getting hotter and less stable, the webs under Mirror Master still refuse to give.

Suddenly, there is a large groan, and he can feel the air start to kick up – The Flash is out of time. He pulls at Mirror Master with all his might in a last-ditch effort to free him off the floor, and in only a moment later the floor finally starts to give way! Flash is instantly down the hall, only to find he has but a piece of Mirror Master's outfit. The area where he was stuck has crashed into the inferno below. The hole flares up with light and heat and licking flames, like a hellfire that has just consumed a tasty, wicked soul. From all the way down the hall, Flash can feel the heat through his suit. Flash shakes his head – there is no way any human, even a superhuman, could survive that fall.

The Flash recalls the LAW rocket, and with lightning speed he streaks across the way and through a final corridor of flames just as the section behind him explodes. He finally finds himself back with a team of fellow firefighters, who reach for him and help him out of the doomed building and into safety.

Hours later, the fire is out, but the building is gutted. The Fire Marshal's office is beginning to inspect the wreckage, and soon find clear evidence of arson. Tanaka Rei's coworkers are patting him on the back and offering water bottles, scared from almost losing him in the city's worst building fire in over a decade. Tanaka Rei mentioned that he was following the sounds of help when he got cut off (a half truth, but better than a bald lie or the whole truth).

The lieutenant relieves Tanaka Rei early, and he looks to get an early ride back to the station to change clothes and go home. As he is finishing up draining out some of the water he just drank, he finds himself surrounded by four shady people.

"Can I help you folks?" Tanaka Rei starts to shift his weight on his feet, unsure of the intent of the somewhat military-style suits with a "lazy-eight" symbol on their shoulders in front of him. He's also still thinking of Mirror Master's words about joining up with a group. He starts getting a bad feeling about these people.

Tanaka Rei is suddenly overcome for a moment by another electric shock, and he sees one of the oddly-dressed visitors is carrying an odd pistol of a similar design to the ones Mirror Master was carrying. As he steadies himself, he sees that the four black-suited people in the bathroom are now surrounding him, and he starts to reach for his axe. He feels a sudden wash of hot and cold over his body as he realizes that he's lost his super speed!

"Move, call out, or touch that axe – and you're dead, Tanaka Rei." One of the four says as they all draw automatic pistols. Tanaka Rei has some military and self-defense training, but without his speed powers he is quite sure that an axe is no weapon to take to gun fight – especially when they already have four with the draw on him and there is no room for maneuvering. He also knows that the best way to stay alive when you can't break the sound barrier is to follow all directions from a potential shooter. So, he raises his arms and opens his hands wide, then places his palms on his now uncovered head. Out of the frying pan, Tanaka Rei thinks to himself as he starts to get a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Turn around, and get on your knees." The same one orders to Tanaka Rei. He reluctantly complies, and knows that his life is over. Of all things, the faces of his wife and kids crosses his mind, and he quietly apologizes for breaking his promise to always come home alive. He closes his eyes, and fights back tears.

He hears gunfire roaring in the bathroom, but he opens his eyes to find that he himself is unharmed. He then feels hands from behind help him to his feet. He turns around, and to his surprise he finds two of the agents are dead on the floor, and two have smoking guns and are now holstering them. There are shouts outside the bathroom for someone to call 911.

"If you want to live, come with us!" One of the agents says. Tanaka Rei is more confused than ever, and so he numbly follows along. They dart to an unmarked car and start to take off before the authorities arrive to find the two dead agents.

"Who are you two?" Tanaka Rei asks. "Are you with Mirror Master?" Tanaka Rei is planning his escape, but he needs answers first. He suspects they are not with him, but is still trying to play cool as the tingle of that speed-suppression weapon is still sending waves of electricity up and down his nerves.

"A friend," the driver says. "And someone who also needs your help."

Tanaka Rei shakes his head. "You couldn't be any more vague. Could you give me something more specific?"

The agent in the passenger seat, a female, receives a nod from the driver, and turns to face Tanaka Rei. She looks directly at him, and Tanaka Rei notices for the first time that she looks very youthful, almost a teenager. But then, her face starts to melt and turn green as it alters shape just a bit into a charming but slightly alien countenance.

Tanaka Rei is too stunned to yell out, so he is silent as he hears the young lady speak in plain English. "We are Martians, and we are here to help save your planet. There is an evil influence called Infinity waging a secret war on your world, and some of us have answered the call to fight them. Those are the people who tried to kill you just now."

Tanaka Rei finally wills himself to speak. "And what does Mars want with The Flash?"

"We need your help to rescue my uncle's friends from Infinity's headquarters in New York City."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN AUGUST 2016 – CHAPTER 18: THE RISE OF DESPAIR)


	18. Chapter 18 - The Rise of Despair

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 18 – THE RISE OF DESPAIR (AUG-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

Lexcorp Tower is like a vertical city, reaching into the sky above Manhattan. There are shops, factories, restaurants, condos, even a power plant – all for the purpose of furthering Alex Luthor's grand plan of world conquest. It is a castle of the modern age.

Somewhere just above the middle levels (floor 62 to be precise) lies a whole wing of Lexcorp's top research labs. Here, he has given space for the likes of Dr. Anton Hastor and his hand-picked team of scientists to reverse-engineer alien tech and develop the edge Infinity needs to remain the world's #1 private military contractor on the market. Here, Dr. Hastor wants for nothing, and today his greatest wants are finally being satiated as well.

Two humans in his back lab are in stasis tanks – flat tables with fields of alien origin designed to immobilize whomever is strapped to them. They are Hawkman and Hawkgirl – their armor removed and placed in reinforced lockers in an adjoining room. It was not an easy fight, but after Hawkgirl valiantly took on Medulla to draw out Dr. Hastor, Hawkman broke into the building to ambush him. As Dr. Hastor was on the verge of defeat and death when both of the superheroes were bested by a surprise counterattack from Slade.

Now, Dr. Hastor stands before the two stasis tanks – a patch covering a freshly lost eye on his left side – and relishing his victory over the two who nearly killed him yet again. He still limps and uses a cane since the last days of World War II, when the previous incarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl nearly killed him when they assaulted his lab in a bunker in Berlin. That was when he met Slade, Psycho-Pirate and Alex Luthor, and with their help was able to wipe out the two heroes before being rescued to live in the U.S. as part of Operation Paperclip.

That is, Hawkman and Hawkgirl remained defeated only until they were reincarnated once again to thwart him. Just like they have done since Time Immemorial.

Slade approaches behind Dr. Hastor and stands near him to look at the two prisoners. He shakes his head, his mask hiding the disappointment on his face.

"You should kill them, Dr. Hastor," he says, breaking Dr. Hastor's reverie.

Dr. Hastor gives off a grunt of disapproval. "Nein, Herr Slade. Don't you remember what happened last time? They will only be reborn to strike me when I least expect them, and then I will have another scar to remember them!"

"But the Boss said-"

"Herr Luthor is a dummkopf! He knows nothing of Hawkman and Hawkgirl!" Dr. Hastor takes a moment to calm down. "I want them to suffer – I want them to rot, just like how they made me rot all those lifetimes ago. I want them to feel… despair."

Slade chuckles to himself. "And can they feel despair in those things?"

"Oh yes, Herr Slade. They may appear to be motionless, but they are very much aware of where they are. They can hear, and see, and know, but the cannot move – like they are buried alive within their own skin. I hope they are screaming and going mad inside their minds right now..."

Dr. Hastor goes quiet for a moment, fighting back memories of a long ago time when he experienced first hand what it was like to be mummified alive – no ceremony, no removal of organs – just wrapped and buried alive by the decree of those who one day later were reborn to be known as Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Perhaps it was that experience of despair that drove the immortal soul of Hath-Set to madness…

Slade breaks his reverie once again. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is I have my orders to kill them."

"And you have your orders from me to leave them alone – and to tell no one of their presence here. Is that clear, Herr Slade?"

"For now, Dr. Hastor," Slade resolves. "Right now, I have my hands full tracking down that masked detective, Batman, and his growing crew of misfits. The Boss is getting quite beside himself with anxiety over this – I can sense we're going to have a day of reckoning before this year is out. Mark my words."

Dr. Hastor waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. "So you say. But I say that day of reckoning will be ours! Now that the package is installed, Herr Luthor and his creepy friend will finally get the freedom they have sought for. It's all a matter of time now."

Slade is quiet for a moment. "And what is this package they're so secretive about? What is it supposed to do?"

Dr. Hastor smiles and looks askew at Slade with his one good eye. "That, Herr Slade, is a secret. But I will tell you this – it is alien tech, far advanced to anything of Human manufacture. It is an insurance policy to make sure complications such as these two will be put in check should they finally ally themselves. It will guarantee our victory should it come under dire threat, Herr Slade. That is all I can say."

Slade is quiet again. "My – I certainly hope you are right, Doctor. Just like I hope you are right to leave these liabilities sitting in your lab. It's just not smart strategy."

"I am Deutsche, Herr Slade – I know what I am doing."

Slade rolls his one visible eye. "Last time I heard that, Dr. Hastor, was by a guy named Adolf – shortly before he put his pistol into his mouth."

"Don't you have any other business to attend to?" Dr. Hastor snaps towards Slade, betraying a little annoyance at his presence now.

"Not yet, Doctor," Slade returns. "I'm waiting for word on an impending attack by Batman and his friends. I caught onto his trail when he booked a flight to Antarctica. I have a team on their way down there to investigate that – I suspect it may have something to do with a few recent events out there, and there may be something of value to us out there as well."

"And how did you come to that conclusion, Herr Slade?" Dr. Hastor lets a facetious tone resonate in his words.

"Because I know how to get results. I don't brag about them, nor do I let things like ego get in the way. That's how kingpins fall – they think they're smarter or more deserving than everyone else, and then they make mistakes." Slade stares hard at Dr. Hastor, hoping the innuendo soaks in. It does.

"You are excused, Herr Slade. I have work to get back to."

Slade smiles, another small victory under his belt against the arrogant Dr. Hastor. He steps away, hoping he's sewn enough seeds of doubt to get him to quietly reconsider his position. He is successful, but only for a brief moment.

Dr. Hastor returns to his original plan after a few tense moments of doubt alone. He lets Hawkman and Hawkgirl live another day.

"Did you hear that, my pets?" Dr. Hastor quietly addresses the sworn siblings. "You are not the only ones seeking to stop us. But you will fail, as will Batman and his friends. They are walking into a trap – just like the two of you did."

Hawkman and Hawkgirl are conscious, just as Dr. Hastor had described. But, they have yet to succumb to despair – they are far too strong to fall into the kind of madness Hath-Set's weak mind did all those centuries ago. But they are starting to worry, believing that they may die without ever meeting this Batman and his kindred crimefighters. With the strength of their faith in Allah, they resolve themselves to a long, painful demise at the pleasure of their ancient foe – but are eager to rise again when they are reborn once more.

Dr. Hastor feels his smartphone buzz – Alex Luthor wishes to speak with him. He moves to leave the two prisoners alone until tomorrow morning.

As he leaves, he whispers to them one last time. "It is all just a matter of time."


	19. Chapter 19 - The Rise of Failure

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 19 – THE RISE OF FAILURE (AUG-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

A lone guard is patrolling a clothing store on the ground floor of Lexcorp Tower in the dead of night. As he moves out of direct sight of the security cameras, he resumes his nightly tradition of passing through the racks and displays of ladies lingerie, and starts to run his fingers across them. He thinks about who may buy them – and how they might look when they are putting them on and taking them off. He chuckles at the thought that his hand, as he touches the underwear, will touch whomever wears them in an indirect way.

"Ugh – this is why I never shop here. You guys are perverts."

The security guard spins around, shocked and embarrassed to be discovered. He waves a flashlight around him, but sees no one. Panic sets in, thinking to himself that he may simply be going mad. A guilty conscience, perhaps?

But no – it is Catwoman. With a swift move, she jumps out of hiding and quietly stuns the rent-a-cop and takes his radio. She places a small wax tab onto the skin of his neck, where it will dissolve into his skin and a time-released toxin will finish the job before he can recover from the blow she gave him. She puts a small device onto the back of the radio, and touches the small ear piece she is wearing on the pinna of her right ear.

"Hey boys, Catwoman here – box two has been checked. Proceeding to check box three."

Outside in a van, Robin, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Batman, and The Atom are waiting for their computers to connect into Lexcorp's security network through the radio. They know that any signal they can pick up is firewalled, encrypted and monitored for hacking by the best in the business. But they also know that Lexcorp has a copy of their descryption codes in their security radios. Linking to this, they can tap into the audio chatter and wi-fi of the entire security network. In minutes, they are in the building's wireless intranet.

"We're in the castle, Catwoman," Atom says over their comm channel. "Once you've checked box three, we'll meet you at the gates."

The Atom nods to the others, and they quietly nod back. Months of planning have come to this moment.

Showtime.

Catwoman slinks her way through the store, taking advantage of a convoluted path of blind spots in the security cameras to a two-way mirror in the wall where a security station resides. She places a small suction cup on the corner of the mirror, and looks into a little spyglass that is connected to the suction cup via fiber-optic cable. Taking advantage of the two-way nature of a partially-silvered mirror, she can peer through the fish-eye lens in the middle of the suction cup and can just barely see into the dim room light of the security station.

There is a guard, looking bored, who spends a few minutes looking at the screens, then gets back to looking at a glossy magazine. Catwoman seizes her chance, and quietly adheres a palm-sized strip of some kind of gel on the mirror, then brandishes a pistol with a long sound suppressor. She puts the muzzle against the gel, then pulls the trigger...

There is an odd slap-bark sound that echoes around the dark, uninhabited first floor store, then silence once again. Catwoman confirms to The Atom that she has neutralized the other guard, and she moves around quickly into the security station to disable the live security camera feeds and unlock a supply door at the back of the store. Within minutes, the other five members of Batman's team are in the building, along with a large heavy box.

Catwoman has a strong yet demure stance as she sees Batman enter the building. She smiles as she is coy to his seriousness. "What, no thank you?" she muses.

"Not now, Catwoman," Batman replies shortly. He stops, then turns to face her again. "Remember, I am not a fan of your tactics."

"But it gets the job done, hon," she slyly replies. Batman's silence to her remark is all the affirmation she needs. She smiles to herself, knowing that Batman will always have a need for her – and perhaps that list of needs will expand to include some more of her own as well in the not too distant future.

"Just as you thought, Catwoman" The Atom breaks in. "There is some inherent RF shielding in the walls of Lexcorp Tower. This place is like a big Faraday cage. Nothing gets in or out without Lexcorp knowing and approving of it – unless you breach the cage as you did earlier." Catwoman smiles as he works a touchscreen fixed to his arm. "I still have the signal – we can stay tapped in so long as no one learns how we got past their firewalls."

"Good," Batman replies. "But, just to be on the safe side, let's keep our electronic monitoring passive. Let's not give away our presence just yet. Remember, this is a fact-finding mission – I need enough hard evidence to finally convince the feds to crack this place wide open."

The Atom nods, and leaves his plan to upload a Trojan Horse program for later. In the meantime, they slowly move to the security elevators, overhearing benign chat from the guards. One guy is complaining about his ex-wife; another confesses to some personal health issues relating to some inappropriate behavior. Another guard starts to complains about the presidential election, when the supervisor shuts him up abruptly. Did he suddenly realize that the security camera feeds are no longer live?

Batman's team freezes and listens. The supervisor reiterates the rule of "no politics, no religion" over the comms and admonishes the voice to keep his political opinions off the air. The team breathes a little easier as another guard changes the topic and talks about the latest superhero movie, and everyone lights up with excitement and chatter about what they liked or hated. Catwoman shakes her head – she doesn't care for superhero movies.

The team enters the security elevator, and punch in for floor 62. Their intel, including some helpful information from Supergirl, included several places where prime paydata spots reside in the building. One of these is Lexcorp's global research HQ: Lexcorp Laboratories. The Atom assures the team that the security station on floor 62 is currently uninhabited, but floor 61 has the building's security offices – so walk softly. The elevator soon starts its 600-foot ascent.

The Atom suddenly tries to stifle panic as the elevator comes to a stop at floor 36. The doors open to reveal a guard, his eyes going wide as he sees intruders using the secure elevators.

Batman grabs him and pulls him into the elevator. Before he can get over the shock of surprise, he is rendered unconscious by a solid blow. Batman tosses the guard out before the door closes, and turns to face Catwoman as the elevator starts up again. "That is how you deal with security, Catwoman," Batman explains. "These people are just wage slaves, trying to earn money for their families. I don't have any animosity towards them."

"But they'll still kill you if you give them the chance, Batman," Catwoman replies, now a tad annoyed.

"We can continue this debate later," Aquaman interjects. "Right now we are deep in enemy territory."

Everyone nods, Catwoman and Batman only reluctantly so.

Finally, the elevator reaches their destination. It was a quiet ride, thankfully without the off-putting elevator music that is in the public and staff elevators. As a security elevator, it is build for function, not comfort. It is very stuffy and warm compared to a public elevator, but it is also twice as fast.

The team exits the elevator into the security office on the lab floor. Everyone knows that they need to keep radio and vocal silence, so they step quietly into the room. Batman motions to The Atom and Catwoman to disable the floor security measures. Green Arrow and Aquaman move the large heavy crate into the room, then go to the front security door to provide a lookout for untracked security guards. Batman, with Robin as his faithful shadow, move to search for evidence amongst the security tapes and files.

Once Catwoman and The Atom have verified the security features have been disabled for the floor, they break silence and tell the others that the area is now breached.

With a nod from Batman, everyone goes into a frenzy of choreographed activity. The Atom starts to pour through research logs; Catwoman prepares the elevator and suite of labs for their eventual getaway should it devolve into a shootout; Aquaman uses his magic to read the auras of the lab suites; Batman continues to search the security records for information in the security office; and both Robin and Green Arrow keep an eye out for any unexpected resistance from Lexcorp's security.

As Green Arrow physically sweeps around the back end of the suite of research labs, he spots two stasis tanks. He calls out to The Atom to see if he has any information on them, noticing that there is a man and a woman strapped into the tanks, perhaps against their will.

Aquaman, of all people, is first to verify Green Arrow's find. He senses two people are in agony in the area, and soon Robin and Catwoman are also at the stasis tanks, searching for a means of freeing them.

"According to Dr. Hastor's records," The Atom tells them as he finally joins the four in the room, "they are codenamed Hawkman and Hawkgirl, two long-standing interlopers into Dr. Hastor's work. They have special body armor in a nearby safe."

"I'm on it," Catwoman answers as she moves towards the safe.

"How do we get this thing open?" Green Arrow asks the obvious question.

"I'm starting the release sequence now," The Atom says as he reads off of lab notes transferred to his touchpad on his left arm. He soon begins to type onto the consoles of each stasis tank, and lights and a reaction fire up on them. One by one, lights flash yellow then turn green – all is good, everyone guesses.

The five heroes watch as the tanks soon open, releasing a cool heavy cloud onto the floor. Within moments, the two prisoners begin to stir as their vitals safely rise above hypothermia. They remove the monitoring and life support equipment that was connected to their bodies and regain their modesty as Catwoman returns their clothes and Nth metal armor.

The two rise, and finally introduce themselves.

"I was once called Carter Hall," the man says, "but now I live as the sole incarnation of Hawkman." He points to the female beside him. "This is my sworn sister, Shiera Saunders – now known as Hawkgirl."

"I am Aquaman, crown prince of Lemuria," Aquaman replies, "and these are my friends – Catwoman, The Atom, Robin, and The Green Arrow. We are honored to make your acquaintance."

"There is also one more of us," Robin adds. "His name is Batman, and-"

"And he is a bit indisposed, I'm afraid." A new voice breaks into the conversation at the far end of the lab. Everyone turns their gaze at once, and are surprised to find a man with motley-colored clothes standing behind four guards – and two of those guards are now dropping a stunned Batman to the floor.

"Wow – Slade was right!" The Harlequin-dressed man continues. "You guys were really going to break in one day. As soon as you used Joker's security code, we simply followed you here."

The team starts to move into defensive positions – Catwoman reaches for a remote control with codes to set off the explosive charges she just set. Aquaman prepares to cast a spell.

"Oh, no you don't!" Psycho-Pirate replies. "You will not resist us if you are overcome by… fear!" He contorts his face into the face of abject terror, and as everyone looks upon his face are suddenly racked with anxiety and are unable to act.

"NO!" Aquaman calls out. "His magic – it is so powerful! I think he has some kind of magical focus of immense power!" He struggles to overcome it, but is only held in a balance of forces between his sense of righteousness and an irrational, paralyzing fear inside him.

The others are the same – their emotions, so heavy, they can't even continue to stand.

Ten more guards approach from the opposite end, each brandishing M4 carbines, and move up behind the seven tortured heroes. They are helpless to oppose them.

Psycho-Pirate laughs. "Now, feel the sting of defeat at the unstoppable power of Psycho-Pirate and the Medusa Mask!" Psycho-Pirate laughs as he gives the order for the guards to kill them all.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Rise of Hope

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 20 – THE RISE OF HOPE (AUG-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

A U.S. President was famous during his first federal election for talking about the audacity of hope. He once said: "Hope is that thing inside us that insists, despite all evidence to the contrary, that something better awaits us if we have the courage to reach for it, and to work for it, and to fight for it. Hope is the belief that destiny will not be written for us, but by us...". Tonight, those words ring true yet again.

In a large tower in New Your City, the hope for a better future for all humankind hinged upon a single moment – and a single person. That person, through a course of events that have been shaped by many forces and many wills, has found himself at the very time and place that he was meant to be. And, at that moment, hope was reborn as he made the right choice.

That man is Tanaka Rei – a.k.a. The Flash. Brought in with Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian to free Hawkman and Hawkgirl, he has been hiding behind a disguise as a new recruit to Lexcorp security, waiting on a signal from the two aliens to reveal himself. Finally, after weeks of hiding, his patience has finally paid off, although not as he was expecting. As Psycho-Pirate gave the order to fire, he burst into a blur of speed to intervene.

Within a flutter of an eyelash, nine carbines and four 9mm pistols were suddenly collected onto an open table beside the stasis tanks. The 10th carbine is his own, and he is now standing in front of Psycho-Pirate, a red laser upon his forehead.

"Undo your spell, Psycho-Pirate, or I will undo it for you."

Psycho-Pirate is taken by surprise, then slowly starts to collect himself. A mistake, he thinks to himself, that this traitor gives him the chance to use his abilities against him.

But then he hears footsteps being him, and then feels a hand on his right shoulder – and another on his left. He turns to see two Infinity agents right behind him… but they are green-skinned. They are armed, and each pull automatic pistols and place them at Psycho-Pirate's ribs.

The male alien speaks. "Please do as he says. We don't have all night."

The guards are stunned, not sure if they should attack, or let a reviled executive finally get what he deserves. Psycho-Pirate has garnered a poor reputation among the security for his cruelty, so not a one of them are willing to risk their lives for his benefit. To the last man and woman, they have all resigned to admit they aren't paid enough to die for him.

Psycho-Pirate is about to tempt fate anyways, but backs down in fear. With a sigh, he releases the seven agonizing heroes from his witchcraft. They all start to gather and move to the security office at the front of the lab floor, Robin and Catwoman dragging the heavy Batman.

"Good call," Martian Manhunter responds as he starts to back away to the security room behind everyone else. Psycho-Pirate and the other guards are motionless as they watch Martian Manhunter ready to close the door behind him.

Catwoman holds up the remote detonator. "And no funny business – I've got the place wired to blow."

The now massive group of eleven heroes are in the security suite as they close the door. Aquaman uses a spell to seal the door shut with ice from the moisture of the room. Green Arrow dumps the weapons he gathered from the table onto the floor of the security room, unloading and disabling the firing pins of each of them. Catwoman sets down Batman, hands the detonator to Robin, and starts to open the heavy box that the team brought up with them. Robin goes to the window and waves to Psycho-Pirate and his crew with the detonator in a mocking manner.

Hawkman and Hawkgirl embrace Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian. "Old friend!" Hawkman smiles as he gazes into the black orbs that are the eyes of J'onn J'onzz. "I thought you had gone back to Mars for good. How did you get here?"

J'onn smiles. "It's because of my niece, M'gann M'orzz," He points to the youthful green girl beside him, who's now being smothered by the gratitude of Hawkgirl. "As I was returning, she… convinced me to return before Earth was too far away. To be honest, she didn't have to do much to get me to come back. Of course, I am AWOL on my world, but I will one day return to face trial for insubordination."

"Must you, uncle?" M'gann replies. "Mars is not as welcoming a place as Earth can be. Living under the ground all our lives, and struggling with unevenly rationed resources like air and water – it is just not the utopia you may portray it to be to them."

J'onn shakes his head. "It is not all bad, M'gann. Rightly or wrongly, it is still our true and first home."

Green Arrow, now standing beside The Flash, opens up another question. "And who are you, speedy? Are you with the green Infinity agents here?"

The Flash takes off his security ball cap and rubs the back of his head and chuckles. "Yes – J'onn picked me up in Saint Louis. Saved me from Infinity and recruited me to help save his hawk friends here in Lexcorp Tower. I was supposed to wait for a signal, and, well… now was as good of a signal as any."

"You know security is onto us, right?" The Atom nervously says to everyone, interrupting the reunion of old friends. The Atom can see Psycho-Pirate yelling at the other guards, probably for their dismissal towards helping him earlier. He can also hear excited chatter over the tower's comm channels as the security guards are still in possession of their radios, and they are slowly assessing the situation and coming up with a response to their presence in Lexcorp Tower. "We need to get going."

"Did you refer to yourselves as Martians? As in aliens?" Robin asks of the two uniformed heroes with lime-green skin, slowly being distracted by the conversation behind him.

"My name is J'onn Jonzz, or Martian Manhunter if you prefer. I am a detective, much like your Batman here," Martian Manhunter answers to Robin, then scans the windows for the activity in the lab suite outside the door. "But we can save formal introductions for a later time. Right now..."

"I'm working on it," Catwoman says, as she's now working with the elevator door. She and The Atom force open the door to reveal a dark elevator shaft. "We're sticking to the plan – everyone needs to get their harnesses on and we're going to repel down the elevator chute."

"Not all of us have harnasses," The Flash interjects.

"Not all of us need harnasses, friend," Robin replies. "You can take mine." Robin hands off the detonator to Catwoman and leaps into the open elevator shaft, disappearing into the darkness.

"Green Arrow, get Batman." Catwoman implores.

Green Arrow straps up Batman and together they start to descend the elevator shaft – a 600 foot drop to the ground floor. The elevator is above, and Catwoman and The Atom have jammed it so security cannot impede their escape.

One by one, the team descends. Finally, it is just Catwoman and The Atom, but there are no more harnasses. Catwoman motions The Atom to go first, and he minaturizes and freefalls safely to the bottom, his terminal velocity not high enough for his size and effective weight to be harmful to him.

Catwoman, now alone, turns to face the angry crowd outside the door. Guards are working on the door, now inspired by the spell effects of Psycho-Pirate. Catwoman just shakes her head.

"You know, Batman may believe in bringing you people to justice. But, personally, I believe in results. You people need to be stopped, and Catwoman plays for keeps." Catwoman simply hits the timer on the detonator, giving her olny seconds to jump down the shaft to safety. She thought she heard yelling up above as she uses the repelling rope she set up earlier to slow her descent, but then there is a deafening thump and explosion above on floor 62. A rush of air comes up the shaft to feed a new fire above, and the yelling can no longer be heard. Security will probably be too distracted with putting out the fire to stop them now. The team is now set to escape.

Catwoman quickly finishes the descent, a smug look on her face as she meets up with the rest of the team. "This is no superhero movie, boys."


	21. Chapter 21 - The Rise of Alex Luthor

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 21 – THE RISE OF ALEX LUTHOR (AUG-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is a beautiful morning in Rio de Janeiro. The water sparkles in the morning sun, a crowd of small dancing suns playing on the waves as they lap up to the warm sandy beaches. On a quiet, private island overlooking the bay, Aurora steps out of the beach home and basks in the morning sun.

The middle-aged Brazilian woman is still beautiful – her flawless olive-brown skin contrasts with her lily-white bikini, and her curves rival professional models. She enjoys a moment of quiet as her husband, Alex Luthor, is talking business inside on his cellphone.

But she is not a happy wife. For all of her luxuries that she could ever wish for, she has paid a high price for them. She is a trophy – a play thing for her husband and master to do with as he pleases. Her jewelry, her fancy dinners, her exquisite home – all trappings to console her choice to submit to a cruel and heartless man. She has heard the rumor that Alex was once a kind and heroic man in his youth (a long time ago!), but time and exposure to a complicated world corrupted him and made him into the megalomaniac he is today.

And she has hidden secrets from him as well. Secrets she hopes he'll never discover in his lifetime.

But now, these are better times. Alex has needed time away from New York and Lexcorp, and spending some time back home with her to enjoy the Summer Games has been therapeutic for his psyche. Alex has invested a lot of money into the success of the Olympics, and it has finally started to pay out in diamonds. Aurora can tell that he seems to have been… the good Alex she knows and loves these past few weeks.

Aurora's reverie is interrupted as Alex steps onto the veranda, wearing a bathrobe and carrying a drink in each hand. His face is calm and unreadable – a clear sign of bad news. Aurora steels herself, as this is the first sign that the bad Alex is about to return.

"I need to leave for New York City immediately," Alex Luthor begins. "Here, let's drink up and I will begin to pack my things." Alex hands Aurora a glass of ice tea.

Aurora takes the glass, unsure of Alex's actions. He is simply not himself, she thinks. She cradles the cold glass in her hands, waiting for Alex to explode again. But he doesn't.

"Why?" Aurora asks, unsure of what else to say – but worried about being too quiet and upsetting him further. She struggles to find words. "I thought you wanted to stay and watch the games." She timidly takes a sip of her tea. It's too sweet again – Alex has always made it too sweet. This time, it's worse than ever. She takes another sip, unwilling to raise a complaint when Alex is in one of his bad moods.

Alex sits down and stares out into the warm, inviting waters. He takes a sip of his iced tea, then answers without changing the direction of his gaze. "I've heard some bad news, my dear. And some of it involves you. You've been keeping a secret from me."

Aurora can feel a tightness in her throat – was it the tea? She tries to clear her throat and answers, slightly raspy now. "Oh, no, my love. What could I ever hide from you? You know everything about me."

Alex smiles. "Yes, I am well aware of your heritage as the last surviving member of your ancient tribe of Amazonian women – blessed with ancient powers to be stronger, braver, and more formidable than any mere man. I also know you've been hiding the fact that you have a child – or should I say, that we have a child? A daughter."

Aurora can hardly breathe – she's now gasping for air. Her throat feels like it is tightening up. Has she been poisoned!?

"Yes, my dearest wife," Alex answers, as if he can read her very thoughts. "Yes, I have poisoned you. You should pass out within the next minute or two, and expire within the next ten minutes, give or take. But, I wanted you to know, while you can still hear me – I'm not upset about the girl. In fact, I've known about her for some time now."

Aurora collapses to the deck, pain and panic overwhelming her senses. She is barely cognizant of Alex as he gets up and walks up to her, still talking to her as if the information he gives will provide any solace for the fact that she is dying right now. She writhes in pain, but locks eyes with Alex Luthor as he continues.

"I want you to know, my dearest Aurora, why I am killing you. It is because of her name, Aurora – you named our daughter Cassandra Sandsmark. Do you understand what that means? She is now destined to become Wonder Girl, my sworn enemy. You were supposed to have a different Amazonian girl – and I was going to introduce her to my son, Lex Luthor the Third."

Aurora's eyes widen, unable to breathe yet still able to listen to Alex explain a horrible plan to her in her final moments.

"Oh yes, Aurora," Alex continues. "I have a test-tube baby boy growing in a vat right now that I had with a now former Infinity agent. I borrowed and fertilized some of her eggs, and he should be about grown by now if the growth acceleration process worked as planned. Soon, I will use him to fertilize our daughter and I will have the ultimate grandson before the next year is out. But, since you decided to name our daughter Cassandra, I must kill her. Of course, I'll harvest her eggs first – I never waste good material – but you've sealed both your fates none-the-less."

Aurora is now weak, the fight going out of her. She is losing consciousness, still wondering if her fate is real, or if this is just another one of Alex Luthor's tricks. She claws at her throat, praying to all the Gods she has ever known for divine help in her hour of need.

Alex turns to walk back into the beach house. "I will see to it that your things are taken care of. Goodbye, Aurora – consider this our divorce." And with that, Alex Luthor walks back into the house, leaving Aurora sprawled out on the veranda as if she had only decided to take a nap in the morning sun.

-XXX-

Within days, Alex Luthor arrives in New Your City. He is given a tour of the decimation that was once the 62nd floor of Lexcorp Tower. He shakes his head – years of work are now down the drain, but at least his most special projects are still safe and sound. He is briefed on the nature of the attack, and goes up to the penthouse at the top of the building to initiate his contingency plan.

Alex Luthor enters the Sanctum, his rage burning white hot under his famous "Luthor Cool" exterior. He is carrying a plastic bag and a folder with some papers in it – a document that he has spent months preparing and reviewing. Today, after all that has happened, is the day he has to finally put it to use.

Alex Luthor approaches the stand where Fazz's bottle resides. Her familiar unearthly voice greets him. "Good afternoon, Alex Luthor. You seem to be in a chipper mood – did you see what happened on one of the floors below? My my, what a mess."

"I'm in no mood to talk to you, Fazz. Except, of course, to finally ask for my third and final wish."

The snarky Fazz goes all quiet in her bottle, then speaks. "So – finally, you are ready for your third wish. You remember the rules to your wishes that Trigon gave you, do you not?"

Alex Luthor chuckes a dry, fake chuckle. "Of course, Fazz. I never forgot them. Not in all these years."

A sigh comes out of the bottle. "So, what do you decide to wish for? I will do what I can to fulfill it."

Luthor takes in a deep breath and drops the folder with the document within it onto the stand right beside the bottle. "My third and final wish is written on these documents I have in front of you. Make it true."

There is an odd laugh from the bottle. "My, this is irregular. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Fazz, I do indeed." Alex returns, barely hiding his displeasure. "Would you like me to read it aloud for you, or can you read it for yourself?"

"No, no," Fazz replies, now sounding annoyed. "I can use my magic to read it. Just give me a moment..."

Alex Luthor stands, waiting.

Fazz speaks up again. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Alex? It may take me some time to read this all through. Are you quite sure you want to wait? Maybe you can just give me the short version?"

Alex Luthor quietly sits and removes the contents of the plastic bag: two large, fresh apples, and an energy drink. He takes a large bite out of one of the apples, savoring the smug look he must have right now towards Fazz. "No, Fazz. My wish has been made. I packed a lunch – I'll wait here for your response."

Fazz betrays some discomfort in her voice. "OK. I now have a magical copy of your papers in the bottle with me. Let's see what you wrote for me..."

Silence engulfs the room for a minute. Then, there is a slight, muffled sound coming from the bottle. Alex Luthor smiles a large, Cheshire-like grin at the sound of Fazz weeping – she cannot get around fulfilling the intent of his wish this time, and this last wish is a whopper! And this time, Alex Luthor will have it his way!

-XXX-

It is a gorgeous sunshine at the North Pole this time of year. The snow glistens, almost blinding the helicopter pilot as he sets down on the iceburg. Only a few miles away is a restored L.S.S. Red Tornado, the boat that brought Alex Luthor to the top of the world over the course of two weeks.

The chopper sets down on the ice at Luthor's command. The pilot cuts the engine, and allows the excited Alex Luthor to get out. He is dumbfounded to see what his employer is doing.

Alex Luthor brandishes an odd device – perhaps a metal detector? And then he starts to walk about the surface of the ice. As he paces about, he shows some excitement in his step, then rushes to a spot about two hundred feet from the chopper before stopping suddenly. He waves to the pilot and points down into the ice.

The pilot moves out to meet him. Alex Luthor is almost beside himself with excitement.

"That little imp really did it. It's here. Tell the crew to dig here."

"What's down there, Boss?" The Infinity pilot asks, trying to put together the words he'll need to say over the comm to get his boss's wishes correct.

"Why, the answer to all my problems, pilot." Alex returns, beaming with excitement. "Down there is the means by which a man may become a God on Earth."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN SEPTEMBER 2016 – CHAPTER 22: THE RISE OF VENGEANCE)


	22. Chapter 22 - The Rise of Vengeance

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 22 – THE RISE OF VENGEANCE (SEP-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God… it's a spaceship."

The excavation crews have been spending weeks clearing out the arctic ice, but only now does the foreman finally see the shape of the UFO from a literal 1000-foot view as he returns from a meeting on the L.S.S. Red Tornado. The chopper sets down on the makeshift landing pad and walks with Alex Luthor to the dig site, casting long shadows with the last glimmers of sunlight dancing upon the arctic ice. They take in the close-up view of the football field-sized alien craft.

"This thing must have been buried in the ice for centuries," the foreman guesses.

"No time for a detailed analysis," Alex Luthor interjects. "We need to get inside and activate it. Time is of the essence – I'll leave the academic issues to your people."

Alex Luthor descends on the erected steps and scaffolding, and works his way to what may be a hatch at the bow of the ship. Alex Luthor is still panting as he touches the ancient machine, his breath a cloud of condensing vapor as he places his hand on a stretch of smooth black surface somewhere near the center of a possible outline of a door on the hull. His instincts serve him well – suddenly the wall gives way and a dark interior invites the human into the ship. Without a moment of hesitation, Alex Luthor enters to the protests of his excavating team.

The crew knows nothing of the green symbol painted on the bulkheads. An educated man may incorrectly guess it is the Greek letter phi but without the line through the center. But Alexander Luthor recognizes the symbol as the icon of the Green Lantern Corps. He also knows what the ship is, how it got there, and what it is carrying.

It is a prison ship, and it is fully stocked with some of the nastiest and most formidable extraterrestrial criminals in the known universe. Each of the prisoners is contained in a stasis field, so they have remained utterly inert over the years they have been encased in ice – just waiting to be woken up. Plus, as part of their capture, each is wearing a control band around their heads (or what comes closest to a brain casing) and can be fully manipulated like stringed puppets from a central control station located on the bridge of the ship.

Alex Luthor walks the long hallways, wondering how the magic of his wish must have manipulated with the time continuum of Earth-D, allowing a ship to crash on Earth centuries before people could investigate a UFO in the arctic sea ice. The crew, dead from an alien infection that compromised their immune systems while in transit, were unable to prevent the ship from settling onto the best planet its autopilot could pick when there was no more crew left alive to give it orders. And, conveniently, that place was Earth.

Alex Luthor walks past the dozens of stasis pods, barely tracking the names and faces of those he knew in another life. He finally enters the bridge, and proceeds to sit at the command chair. Looking at the console, there is a dim button with a pulsing green glow coming from it. With calm and confidence, Alex Luthor punches it. Of course, he knows what will happen – it has all been preordained in his third wish.

Emergency power resumes aboard the ship, and the console lights up. Status lights are yellow and red, but there are all greens in the prisoner holding cells. He reaches over and seizes a simple metal band from the dust beside the console and places it over his head like a crown. It fits snugly over his head, now nearly bald after the recent events that have nearly robbed him of his signature red hair.

Hmm, I guess I was destined to finally take my father's image after all, he thinks to himself.

Alex Luthor searches the console once more, and finds a status light for the mind controller device. It is currently inactive, but is on standby and is all ready to go. Without a moment to lose, he flips the switch. The headband lights up and a strange fuzzy feeling overwhelms him for a moment. He can feel the status lines powering up, and he smiles as he can sense a countdown to a full reboot of the system.

But then something happens that he didn't expect. There is a pause, and he gets the sense that he needs to confirm the system's start-up before it can activate. He opens his eyes, and searches for a spot on the console to complete the start-up sequence, but is surprised to find he is no longer alone.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex Luthor impatiently asks of the man standing before him – a man who looks just like him but with a younger face and long red locks down to his shoulders. Could it be a dream?

"Greetings, Alexander Luthor – son of Lex Luthor, born on Earth Three, savior of the universe during the Crisis, and upstart who tried to destroy a world to make one to your liking. I believe you recognize me."

Alexander Luthor quickly starts to figure out who is talking to him. "I see. You are me – I gather, from a time when I was still young, naive, and interested in just saving worlds instead of world-building. Are you here to be the angel of my good conscience?"

"Yes," the image tells him. "I am the safety feature on the Mind Controller. You must satisfy me before the safety lock on the unit will be disabled and you can get full control over the prisoners."

Alex Luthor calmly puts his hands onto the console (instead of slamming them down) and just chuckles. "Fazz – you annoying little imp. You had one last trick up your sleeve after all. I guess it is fitting – I did drop you and your bottle off into the foundation of my new regional business headquarters I'm building in Bangkok Thailand. I hope it gives you a little comfort as you sit and rot under forty thousand metric tons of concrete and steel for the next thousand years that you gave me one last vexation in perverting my wishes."

The real Alex Luthor stands and faces his false image. "OK, I guess I'll talk to you. This all seems to fit into her twisted sense of theatrics. Such a confrontation may make for some great dialog in a poorly-written comic book, but I am a busy man and I am no romantic. So, what do I need to say to let me activate the Mind Controller?"

The false Alexander Luthor is nothing but a figment of Alex Luthor's imagination, made manifest by the Mind Controller as part of a fail-safe subroutine. It is a projection created by the headband, and only Alex is aware of its existence as it is overlaid onto his physical senses. It speaks again. "Answer me one question – why? Why should I disable the safety?"

Alexander shakes his head. "If you are supposed to be a projection of me, would you not already know the answer? It is obvious – I grew disillusioned at the notion of living in a limbo. After the Crisis, I saw people squander their new worlds. All of the sacrifices – could we even call them such if they never existed? All of the efforts – by myself, by everyone, by all of the beings everywhere – at the hands of the Anti-Monitor and his scheme for erasing the positive-matter universes. All of that was undone, and now it only exists as little more than a legend – a fairy tale of what might have been, but was destined never to be."

The image nods for him to continue. "And me? I was a product of the Monitor – Anti-Monitor's antithesis. My purpose in life was to avert the Crisis, my parents wishes be damned. Of course, as I know the story, my parents were Alexander Senior and Lois Luthor, and they were overcome by those who were otherwise heroes in other universes. I was merely a tool – a means to an end."

Quiet. Alex Luthor frowns as the image motions for him to continue his story. He humors it. "So, I made a plan to rebuild my world. Actually, I made plans to forge a whole new world – one of my own design. If people with the power to make their worlds free from injustice, unfairness and the unlawful are not going to to do their jobs, then I shall make a world where that can be so – of course, with me in charge. And, of course, the Lex Luthor and Joker of another world eventually stopped me after burning half of my face off. That was when I was sent to Hell, and that was when I made my deal with Trigon for freedom in exchange for souls."

"A deal you still intend to keep," the image concludes.

Alex nods, almost spiteful at the ghost of his former self. "Yes, there is a price to pay. But, in the end, what price are you willing to pay for making your home a perfect place? Or, in lieu of having a home, to make a place your home and make it a perfect place to live? Countless people have given their lives or taken the lives of others for similar causes. All wars are based on this principle. Mine is the same kind of war – a war to ensure the best possible outcome."

"Yes, a war to end all wars. For a world to be created in your image. For all that you believe in, and for revenge against those who squandered their potential to be gods. And you, a god among humans, will succeed where all others have failed..."

Alex Luthor once again is losing his patience. "Aren't you satisfied yet? Yes, this will give me the edge I need to crush the upstarts before they rebuild their Justice Alliance, and finally get everything on track again. And yes, it all plays very nice upon my ego – it is all about me and getting what I want in the end. Now, I'm really pressed for time – are we done here?"

The image nods, and fades. "Yes – you may proceed."

Alex shakes his head, thinking of the Winter Solstice deadline that is fast approaching, and hits the safety release on the console. A jolt goes through his mind, and suddenly he can hear and feel them. A small army of alien beings at his full command. He begins the sequence to revive them, and starts to leave the control room for the outside.

He emerges to see a world that is strangely quiet. Within days, everyone who lives on Earth will know that something has awoken today – here – and the whole world will tremble at the awesome might of Alex Luthor and his army of space monsters. He will flush out the supers (of course – this is what they life for) and will strike them down with his contingency plan still sitting back at Lexcorp Tower.

Today begins the vengeance of Alex Luthor.

As Alex Luthor basks in the glory of seeing his plan unfolding as he had hoped, one of his personal assistants reaches him first with a satellite phone. "Sir! I think you need to take this call. It's from your solders you sent to the Antarctic recently. They have a status report – they found the traitor Supergirl along with three other people. They want the green light to engage."

Alexander Luthor nods. "The green light is given. Tell them 'Happy Hunting'."


	23. Chapter 23 - Rise of the Midnight Sun

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 23 – THE RISE OF THE MIDNIGHT SUN (SEP-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

The days and nights at Superman's hidden Antarctic home are slowly getting brighter and brighter as the annual sunrise at the South Pole approaches. It is late September, and Superman, Supergirl, The Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman have been biding their time between keeping an ear on current events and studying the vast caches of knowledge in Superman's Kryptonian crystal and Green Lantern's connection with the Oans. But things have not been quiet lately in his makeshift home.

"We should be helping them, guys," Clark Kent chides his roommates as they stare at yet another simple meal. The others are silent – they are either feeling guilty or they are simply tired of arguing.

"Kal-El, let's not start this again," the young Kara finally replies, putting a warm hand on his. Over the months, they have seen a slow transformation in their relationship. Kara and Clark have opened up their lives and their feelings to each other, but they are still platonic in their romance. Some would call them old-fashioned, but they both are comfortable keeping their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship unconsummated for now. "We all agreed that our abilities are neither needed nor welcomed in this world. Plus, we had also decided to wait and see if this Batman and his team are any better than Infinity. How do we know that they aren't just rival megacorps, each fighting for a bigger slice of the world market? How do we know his people aren't just a different version of us – of me, before I left Infinity?"

"I kinda doubt it, Zor-El," Diana Prince finally adds to the conversation. "Something tells me they were of a noble cause. They didn't fight dirty, and they respected our dissent. I doubt the agents of Infinity would have been so magnanimous if they needed us to work for them." Diana is still grateful for being rescued by Clark and Kara – between Kara's knowledge of Infinity's dealings with the Joker and Clark's developed sense of tracking, it was part luck and part determination that they finally zeroed in on Wonder Woman's location at the exact moment she really needed the backup. And now, she hopes they can finally catch a clue on this Wonder Girl person – Diana would love to finally find a sister who shares her lonely history as one of the last true Amazonian Warriors.

"So, you're finally changing your tune and siding with Clark, then?" Jose Hernandez tries not to sound jealous. As the conscript for the Green Lantern Corps, his super powers are a gift given by unfathomable alien technology and magic. As both a fellow Brazilian to Diana and an admirer of her strength, beauty and wit, he often finds himself trying to catch her attention and hoping he can finally enjoy the kind of blossoming relationship Clark and Kara have been developing. But, as always, he knows that being an honest and nice guy but without a fortune or great looks makes a guy less than stellar in the eyes of women – even wonderful ones.

Clark smiles, then turns a curious eye to Jose. "You were saying that you sensed something odd earlier, like something connected to the Green Lantern Corps. Do you still feel it?"

Jose nods. "Yes, sort-of. It is like there is another presence on Earth that has been activated, but details are sketchy. The Elders are looking into a signal that was presumed lost ages ago but was just captured at the same time I sensed something. I am still waiting for a follow-up on their research. It may be another Green Lantern – or something else."

Clark and Kara are now staring at each other – not in a romantic way, but as though they both hear something and are looking at each other for confirmation. They nod to each other and turn to Diana and Jose with a coordinated motion and yell "Get down!"

The four throw their bodies to the floor, Diana and Jose unsure of the sudden urgency. But, they are quickly convinced as their living room is suddenly erupted into fire and sound as a whole wall explodes. The sound of weapons fire rips into the room, and they are now being assaulted by figures wearing the now infamous black uniforms of Infinity.

They have been found!

One of the agents, a tall thick man with a mask over his face holds up his left hand in a "Hold" position, and calls out to the four supers.

"Kara, Clark... and you other two. I know you both are in here – let's dispense with the unsavory side of violence and agree to settle things neatly. We have the tactical advantage, but I'd rather talk than shoot right now. And, yes, your senses are correct – we have Kryptonite-jacketed rounds, so a bravado-infused stand is not in your best interest. Can we talk?"

Kara is first to come out from cover, and instantly recognizes the leader of the assault team.

"Bane," escapes Supergirl's lips. She hardly moves, except to help lift Clark off of the ground.

"Yes, you still remember us. I hope you also remember my associates: Trogg, Zombie, Bird, and our latest edition, miss Talia." Bane gestures to the others of his team in turn. Each give an uneasy nod back to their former Infinity agent as Bane speaks their name.

"So," Clark interjects. "If you have the advantage, then why are you not shooting us?"

"Because, I want to know why," Bane answers. "Why did you leave us, Kara? I thought Infinity was your family. Do you think the world wants or can accept people like us? Have you learned nothing from your childhood?" Bane's eyes shift to Clark. "Or has someone convinced you otherwise?"

"She can make up her own mind," Clark says as he takes a step in between Kara and Bane. Five carbines with itchy, reaction-enhanced trigger fingers train onto him, and he stops where he is.

Kara puts a hand on Clark's shoulder. "It's not like that, Bane. I'm just tired of justifying doing bad things because its the only way to find acceptance. Clark has taught me something amazing – that you do the right things because it is right. There are no rewards, no praise, nor any compensation save one: that you know you did what was right. I can see now that that is enough – and that there will always be those who will see what I see and agree with me. I have real friends now, so I have nothing to prove to anyone anymore."

Bane shakes his head. "So, you're trying to earn your way back to Heaven. So be it. And what of your new friends? I am aware of the ones called Superman and Wonder Woman, but the guy with the green jumpsuit is new to me. You are...?"

"I call myself the Green Lantern." Jose is a tad disappointed that he seems to be an unknown in this tense parley.

Bane nods. "I'll be sure to have my secretary add that to the official record." He then takes a side glance at his four subordinates. "OK then, I guess there is no more to say except to demand your surrender. Otherwise, we open fire. You, Wonder Woman, may not have a weakness to Kryponite, but I bet the lead alone in our bullets is enough to bleed you – and I bet that goes double for The Green Lantern as well. Am I correct?"

Supergirl, Superman, and Wonder Woman nod as if acknowledging defeat, but The Green Lantern shakes his head. "If they aren't jacketed in anything yellow, then you need to get another gun."

Bane laughs. "You're bluffing! That's about the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He throws down his hand, and the five Infinity agents open fire.

Green Lantern was ready – a wall of green light envelops the four heroes, and Kryptonite-jacketed rounds ricochet about the ravaged common room, leaving the four superheroes unharmed. Bane yells and charges the barrier, his Venom-assisted strength no match for the fierce willpower of Green Lantern's constructs. A door on the side of the green wall opens, and Green Lantern steps out with a green minigun, its barrel spinning and ripping constructed bullets into the walls and furniture with the ferocity of a man determined to make a statement.

Bane and his team soon withdraw, and swear to not be so compassionate in their next encounter.

As the four heroes look at each other, they notice something glowing outside, on the horizon. It is September 20th, and Sunrise has come to the frozen continent on the bottom of the globe.

"Friends," Clark addresses his fellow victors. "I think it is time we stop hiding and face our common foe, Infinity. It is time we join Batman and be the heroes we were meant to be. They will never leave us alone – in the end, we will only find peace when we take the fight to them. Are you in?"

They nod. Finally, after months of uncertainty and debate, the answer rings true for the four of them. The world may never like or accept them, but will always have a need for them. Those who wish for ill upon others will never stop unless those who are stronger intervene. And so, these four super-friends: Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and The Green Lantern swore before the morning light to be those heroes the world needs right now.

Then, without delay, they take to the air for New York City.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN OCTOBER 2016 – CHAPTER 24: THE RISE OF THE MIGHTY)


	24. Chapter 24 - The Rise of the Mighty

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 24 – THE RISE OF THE MIGHTY (OCT-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is a cool and cloudy October day in Cairo, Egypt as Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian finally arrive at the Behman Hospital just south of the city in Helwan. With a suitcase in hand, they are at the final leg of their long journey to unite the magical contents they are carrying with a man residing in this special hospital. A man to whom the contents of the suitcase have been ordained to be its champion.

His name is Khalid Nassour.

They find no trouble getting past security and onto the hospital floors. They walk down the hallway to a room on the far end that is listed to house a patient by the name given to them by the artifact. As they silently stride the halls, the two alien psychics carry on a conversation that has lasted since they returned to Earth.

 _Once again, M'gann_ , Martian Manhunter chides, _you must remember that the earthlings are completely ignorant of our extraterrestrial origin, the workings of magic, and the nature of psychic phenomena. Yes, there are stories and rumors, but that is all_.

 _Yes_ _U_ _ncle, I understand_ , Miss Martian concedes yet again. She is constantly tempted to use her gifts as a Martian out in the open, like morphing her image, flight, or any number of psychokinetic abilities. But her uncle and mentor Martian Manhunter has been constantly chiding her to maintain her human persona since she has been to Earth. She is partly motivated to show off her powers to her new audience, to be honest – she is still excited to finally be rid of her old life on Mars. The cold, utilitarian living spaces, the cold pragmatic minds of judgmental Green Martians upon a White Martian like herself, and the bleak life of a refugee from a crisis that had decimated their homeworld generations ago – that was the only life she knew until she started to follow the communications of her adopted uncle. She dreamed of living on Earth for years, hoping beyond hope that she can escape her living grave.

How she got to Earth was not planned by anyone, however.

When her uncle had returned, he described an Earth that was on the verge of a war on a global scale. He learned that it has remained hidden due to the prophetic but enigmatic Infinity. High Command had been advised to take action, since Infinity was aware of the Martians long before Martian Manhunter's arrival, and it was believed that their world would be next for the taking once Earth is under their rule. Martian Manhunter sought the advise of their most sacred magical artifacts, the Helm of Fate, and it called out to Earth for it to be worn and wielded once again. But no one could touch it but M'gann, so she was quickly conscripted to to carry it to Earth and restore balance to the solar system. Martain Manhunter's decision to accompany her was… unauthorized.

But she's been loving every minute of it.

The two finally reach the room at the end of the hall, and are allowed in. They find a humble and broken man sitting in a wheelchair, staring out of a window. A young medical student, he was the victim of a soldier's wrath during the aftermath of the Arab Spring back in 2011. Imprisoned and beaten senseless by (perhaps?) government forces, like so many others, the young man is little more than a vegetable anymore. One of the countless acts of violence that this world never ceases to see.

But, the Helm of Fate has chosen him – and no one dares question the wisdom of the ancients that forged it nor the quiet wisdom it emanates today.

The two shape-shifters close the door behind them, and with no delay or fanfare place the helmet upon the student's head. Within a few seconds, the helmet glows, morphs, and settles onto the crown of the young man. Then, he stirs – and stands up.

The helmed man puts his fists together, and with a swirl of magical light is suddenly clad as Doctor Fate, the ancient superhero and sage – friend to the original Hawkman and Hawkgirl of ancient Egypt, agent of peace from Earth to the Martians, and the destined savior that both these worlds need today.

The powerful magician turns to face the two Martians, and finally speaks after centuries of silence.

"It begins – the Infinity War is finally at hand."

-XXX-

Batman and his cohorts, still in battle dress after completing some training for the coming fights ahead, are glued to a TV set at Wayne's seaside manor as breaking news strikes the entire world. Images of a floating ship, moored to the top of Lexcorp Tower, fill the screen. Silhouettes of humanoid beings orbit the green spaceship like electrons around a nucleus. Standing on a platform, an armor-clad Alex Luthor stands before a podium and is giving a speech to the crowd, and to the world at large.

"People of Earth – it is high time I share with you the Truth of the worlds hidden around us, and the true power and intention of Lexcorp. Founded a hundred years ago, we have collected secrets hidden around the world and have learned that we are not alone in this universe. We have researched and reverse-engineered many marvels of science and the paranormal, and now wield a power that rivals even the vast arsenal of the United States military. My personal army: Lexcorp Security Services and their special forces arm, the Infinity Corps, is now being joined by a cadre of beings born and bred beyond our world, and all of them serve only me – and each are ready and willing to live, die, and kill at my sole command.

"Therefore – I, Alexander Luthor Junior, master of all secrets and commander of my extraterrestrial army, hereby declare myself at God-Emperor of Earth! Resistance is expected, but ultimately futile.

"As I speak, my agents are rounding up any hope of a counter-insurgency. Anyone resisting arrest will be shot – anyone refusing a direct order form me will feel my wrath for disobedience. I hope this demonstration of my power is sufficient to prove my point – don't force my hand to be any less… magnanimous than I am now. This is your only warning."

Alex Luthor takes a moment to stare at the crowds below and basks in his megalomania before closing his short speech by yelling.

"I, YOUR NEW LORD AND GOD ON EARTH, HAS SPOKEN!"

Batman turns off the TV and turns to face a stunned collection of friends.

Green Arrow, true to form, is first to speak. "Ah, hell – looks like we just went into a hot war with Infinity."

"Didn't he say he was rounding up enemies?" Catwoman interjects and starts to look around. "He may be referring to us, Bruce."

Aquaman nods. "Yes – this place is no longer safe. We can reconvene in my forward headquarters off the coast of India. We should-"

Suddenly the building is rocked by explosions. After months of repairs from the last invasion that led to a stalemate with Slade, now there is an attack by supernatural and otherworldly beings upon the house to trash the heroes once again.

Everyone looks alive as a red-skinned alien that looks like a classic depiction of the Devil bursts in. He is clad in a yellow powersuit and wears a glowing yellow ring. Behind him are five others, each humanoid in shape and demeanor but are each armed with the same alien device. Unbeknownst to the team of superheroes, their fear at the turn of events powers their Yellow Lantern rings.

The leader, responding to the name Sinestro by another, smiles and speaks in a broken English.

"Let me introduce my family, warriors of Earth." Sinestro points to the glowing beings, one by one, as if to enhance the presence and emotional response of those around him. He first points to a maniacal dark-orange-skinned female with scarred mouth and no lips and accompanied by three beings of pure yellow energy. "Karu-Sil, of Graxos III". He then points to another female, blue-skinned with long raven-black hair and a dominatrix-smile. "Lyssa Drak of Talok IV". He then points to a large pale man looking loosely like an Earth biker and smoking a huge Cuban cigar. "Lobo, last of the Czarnians". His hand then turns to an aquamarine female with robotic-pink eyes and hair. "Indigo, an android".

As Sinestro points to the last of them, an orange-skinned female with bright red hair, she steps up and introduces herself. "And I am called K'li, Fury of Apokolips! But for you – I am WAR!"

The team of heroes, as mighty as they are, sense that they are simply outclassed by the alien warriors. Unsure of the powers they possess, they come up with a backup plan on the fly.

It is Batman who has to make the fatal call: "Everyone – scatter! Make for Aquaman's base now!"

Combat ensues as the team begins a tactical withdraw. Bolts of yellow energy and blades of yellow power fill the air as the heroes do their best to cover their retreat.

Batman and Robin take on Indigo, using their masterfully-coordinated attacks to keep her off-balance. Hawkman and Hawkgirl charge Sinestro, drawing his attention so that he cannot coordinate his teammates. The Atom adjusts his suit to actually grow to twice his size, ruining the last of the ceiling as he faces Lobo and fires a now-magnified blaster rifle at him to keep him on the defensive. Catwoman and Green Arrow tag team on Lyssa Drak, who shrieks in anger and dual-wields yellow whips to attack them. Aquaman uses his ancient magic to counter Karu-Sil and her three construct-minions while The Flash runs interference between everyone. Everyone seems to choose to fight instead of flee to buy time for everyone else, even if the odds are slim for their very survival. Such is the way of heroes.

It is, amazingly, a stalemate for a couple of minutes as the Wayne mansion is slowly being pulverized by missed shots of yellow bolts of fire and death. Finally, the balance is offset when Sinestro fakes out Hawkman and Hawkgirl long enough to throw a huge hammer of yellow energy at Green Arrow, stunning him. That leaves Catwoman alone with Lyssa Drak, who quickly subdues her and together they take on Hawkman and Hawkgirl and subdue them as well.

Indigo is finally stunned by Batman and Robin, but it is too late. Lyssa takes down Robin in a huge blast of yellow energy and he too is contained in a web of yellow restraints. Sinestro and Lyssa turn their focus on Batman, weapons bright with yellow pain and punishment in store for the Dark Knight, and they both smile as they bask in their immanent victory.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Rise of Justice

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 25 – THE RISE OF JUSTICE (OCT-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is nearly Halloween at the Wayne estate, and the world's worst Trick-or-Treaters have come knocking. Lying limp and helpless, Batman's associates are falling to the unstoppable might of the Sinestro Corps. Sinestro and Lyssa Drak have cornered Batman, and his fear of failure and defeat is palpable in the flaring of the yellow energy of the Yellow Lantern's power.

Batman, seeing only wall and rubble behind him, and his faithful servant blocked from helping, fins himself cornered and alone. He steels himself, scowls with all his rage and fury and reaches for his belt for anything he can think of to reclaim the battle. He grasps a smoke grenade – his only remaining viable option, but a fatal mistake – Sinestro will not be fooled by such a cheap diversionary tactic.

But Sinestro and Lyssa Drak simply stop and stare in his direction, then begin to back up.

Batman keeps his pose, unsure of what is going on.

There is a yell and a boom behind him, and K'li flies limp past Batman and into a wall, its weakened structure collapsing over top of her into a pile of broken bricks and support beams.

Batman turns to see Superman, Supergirl, The Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman floating behind him. Already, his friends are being attended to and only Sinestro and Lyssa Drak are left standing.

Superman moves forward and addresses Sinestro. "Sorry for crashing your little house party, but that's just how we roll here on Earth!"

Supergirl rolls her eyes. "We really need to work on your quips, hon. You're just not convincing trying to 'talk street'." She then starts to power up her laser eyes. "Let's just blast them."

Sinestro sees the turn of events, and calls a retreat. He quickly gathers his broken team and flies off, swearing revenge.

Wonder Woman smiles as she settles to the ground. "Batman – sorry for taking so long, but we've changed our minds. I hope you don't mind if we join you against the evil scourge of Infinity. Will you accept our help?"

Batman is too exhausted, both physically and mentally, to smile or give comment, but nods in approval. Within minutes, the team vacates the ruined house. Alfred stays behind to coordinate the police response to the house and the cleanup of the second house-wrecking.

-XXX-

In a hidden base under the ocean surface, the friends of Batman and Superman finally unite. For the first time, everyone of significance in the war against Infinity is finally assembling into one location. Their stories are myriad, but their purpose and goals are one – the elimination of Infinity, and putting an end to Alex Luthor's reign of terror on Earth.

"So, what's the game plan?" Catwoman looks at Batman and Superman for ideas.

"Good question," Batman replies. "I guess the first thing we need is intel on what we're dealing with. What is that spaceship hovering above Lexcorp tower?"

Green Lantern is the first to reply. "It is a Green Lantern Corps prison barge. The Green Lantern Corps serve as a kind of galactic police force, but that prison barge fell to Earth and went into standby mode. Alex Luthor seems to have reactivated the systems, including the ship's Mind Controller that keeps the prisoners from revolting. All of the prisoners aboard that transport follow his orders now."

The Flash follows up with another question. "So, what was that yellow power wielded by Sinestro? Is it the same kind of power as yours, Green Lantern?"

Green Lantern nods. "Yes. Theirs is based on the element of Fear, where mine is based on Willpower. But otherwise the Yellow Lantern power core has the same effects as the Green Lantern. Unfortunately, my powers cannot affect them because of an elemental weakness of mine against anything yellow-based. I am not aware of their powers having the same limitation."

"Are you kidding me!?" Green Arrow steps up. "That's certainly inconvenient."

"We each have our Achilles' Heel, Green Arrow," Superman interjects. "My race is susceptible to the radiation given off by Kryptonite, a green rock that doesn't occur naturally on Earth. You can only find it on such places as Krypton stars or space debris that contains Kryptonite. But how they got access to so much Kryptonite, I am at a loss."

"Lexcorp has had exclusive access to a number of extra-terrestrial finds throughout the years," The Atom replies. "That's how I got access to this shrinking suit. I stole the tech from Lexcorp labs while I was still working there. Perhaps they got access to it through a special government contract."

"No, it was given to them by the Kroloteans," booms a new voice from behind everyone.

Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, and a man known by the name Doctor Fate approach, with a young Brazilian girl in tow and a young buff man still unconscious in Miss Martian's arms. The guards, cowed by Doctor Fate's power and magic, let them enter without incident.

"We raided one of Lexcorp's new office buildings not far from here," Miss Martian speaks, kind of out of turn. "We had to basically raze the building, but we were able to rescue these two." She nods to the girl beside her, then lovingly looks at her sleeping Adonis in her arms. Supergirl senses something – familiar – about the young man. Superman can sense it, too – the boy is half Kryptonian! Superman and Supergirl look at each other for a long time as they sort out the possibilities on how this child came to be.

Wonder Woman starts to approach the teenage girl, and quickly recognizes her by the power exuding from her every pore. "By Hera, you're an Amazonian! A sister, alive!" Wonder Woman gives the confused young Amazonian a strong bear-hug and starts to greet her in Portuguese.

The girl is unsure of her surroundings or her own abilities. She was simply a teenage girl living in a small town near São Paulo with her grandmother when she was arrested and taken out of the country by operatives in black. There were plans to torture her for information, but she was fatefully rescued just in time. The teenage boy was in a nearby cell – all she knows is that he was a test-tube baby, grown in a vat and has never been awake in the time she has been in captivity.

Hawkman and Hawkgirl approach Doctor Fate, their dim memories of their past lives slowly stirred by the helmet he wears. They smile and finally greet each other, Doctor Fate still in full possession of his supernatural memories of his two old friends from ancient days.

After a few moments of fellowship between old friends, Doctor Fate regathers everyone's focus onto one conversation.

"Everyone – I'd like to present to all you the last piece of the puzzle." Doctor Fate places an odd, dusty, curvy bottle on a nearby table and a lady's voice emanates from it.

"Greetings and Salutations, do-gooders. My name is Fazz, and you have been assembled by the power of my magic under the command of Alex Luthor. There is much to explain, but very little time. I had weaved into Alex Luthor's three wishes a caveat – no matter how hard he tried, he could not eradicate the Justice Alliance of America. You twelve: Batman, Robin, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman, Supergirl, The Atom, and The Green Lantern – you twelve were the backbone of the original Justice Alliance that stood up against the Anti-Monitor's minions and saved many lives before your world was wiped out from existence a long time ago.

"Fate has restored you from absolute oblivion, but not without cost. A sinister force you know of as Infinity seeks to dominate your world into bondage and fire, and Alex Luthor will stop at nothing to fulfill his quest to feed the dark and evil demon Trigon ten billion souls in exchange for his freedom from Hell's grip.

"With my three wishes expended, I am now powerless to help you. Your fates are now in your own hands – I am sorry I could not do more for you."

"So, our lives alone were spared..." Batman broods, thinking of his lost family. Catwoman puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as he puts a hand on Robin's.

"And others of us were able to be reborn in this day and age..." Hawkman adds, looking at Hawkgirl.

"Or brought here to Earth to be sleepers for a future time." adds Superman, looking at Supergirl, The Green Lantern and the two Martians.

"What about the rest of us? How were we able to be here?" Miss Martian asks.

"That was Fate – not exactly of Fazz's doing," Doctor Fate answers.

"So, we need to stop Alex Luthor to save not only our homelands..." Hawkgirl says, looking to her sworn brother Hawkman.

"But, for all Humanity," The Flash completes the statement for her.

"For all Earthlings," Aquaman corrects, then puts his hand out in between his new friends as a symbol of unity and cooperation.

"Yes," Batman agrees, placing his hand on Aquaman's.

"For the Earth," Wonder Woman adds, placing her hand on Batman's hand.

"And for all who call it Home," Martian Manhunter says as he places a green hand on top.

"FOR EARTH!" Robin, The Atom, The Flash, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Superman, and Supergirl say together as they each add their hands one upon another, forging the beginning of an alliance between Earth's greatest champions. An alliance for Good, For Truth, and for Justice to All.

And Justice will have her day.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(COMING IN NOVEMBER 2016 – CHAPTER 26: RISE OF THE ALLIANCE PART 1)


	26. Chapter 26 - Rise of the Alliance Part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 26 – RISE OF THE ALLIANCE PART 1 (NOV-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is not yet sunrise in New York City. There is still a curfew in place, thanks to the edicts of Lord God Alexander Luthor. As people continue to cower, they pray to their various Almighties for salvation.

Today, their prayers will finally be answered.

Far to the East, leading ahead of the first rays of the morning Sun is a high-tech jet clocking at over Mach 1.2 just a few hundred feet above the surface waves of the Atlantic Ocean to help avoid detection. In its wake there is a tremendous wave of water stirred up by a sonic boom created by the supersonic vehicle.

The jet is an experimental stealth vehicle manufactured by Wayne Enterprises – in it's pilot seat sits Diana Prince (a.k.a. Wonder Woman), with the young Cassandra Sandsmark in the co-pilot seat behind Diana. As they rocket Westward, Diana checks the chronometer as she recalls the final briefing of the attack plan on Lexcorp Tower just two days ago.

Diana remembered how everyone was standing around a holographic image of Manhatten, with Lexcorp Tower and the spaceship in a brighter color to mark their significance vis-a-vis the rest of the city. Even the super boy – M'gann calls him Conner – is awake and has joined the cause. Doctor Fate was reviewing the plan play-by-play as was finally decided by everyone.

"Phase One," he stated as he drew his hand towards the tower. "I will start things off by generating a distraction… here." He holds his finger by the tower. "This should give someone time to send in the stealth jet and fire its Hellbore missile to destroy the spaceship and its Mind Controller."

Green Arrow raised his hand. "Who's flying the jet?"

Everyone looked around, and it was Wonder Woman who answered. "I have a pilot's license, and Bruce showed me the bird just the other day. I've also been practicing in a simulator – I think I can handle it."

She remembered how much Cassandra was excited to help her, so Wonder Woman had invited her to help – to cut her teeth in real battle at the side of her elder Sister.

"Phase Two," Doctor Fate said, continuing the briefing. "Once the spaceship is down, that's when everyone can storm the building. We will need to work fast – between my divination and Batman's intel from a previous break-in, we've determined that there is some kind of alien device hidden in the building that is critical to the building's defenses. All we know of it is that it is of alien origin – so we will break into teams of two apiece and sweep the building from the first floor on upwards. We must find and deactivate the device before we start Phase Three. Expect heavy resistance."

The team got a bit quiet for a moment. It was obvious during the meeting that Doctor Fate was implying that there may be casualties, but not even Wonder Woman realizes that Doctor Fate was already well aware that not everyone in the room that day was going to survive the operation.

After a slight pause, Doctor Fate continued. He drew his hand to the top of the tower and continued. "Phase Three – we converge here, at Alex Luthor's top office suite, and confront him there. Assuming Phases One and Two are successful, he should be vulnerable to a combined attack from us."

Aquaman raised the next question. "How sure are we that he will be there? He's very clever and may see us closing in and escape."

Doctor Fate turned to face the Lemurian, his eyes piercing through the slits of the magical helm. "Because I have foreseen it. Just as I have foreseen this day, and that we will be victorious before the sun sets in Manhatten three days from now."

Aquaman chose not to question further, sensing there was more but that Doctor Fate was not at liberty to speak. Doctor Fate looks for any more questions, then speaks. "Good. Good Luck, everyone."

Wonder Woman remembered that, after the meeting, everyone was starting final preparations. Jose Hernandez (a.k.a. The Green Lantern) walked up to her, something eating at him as he stopped her. He spoke to her in Portugese, as if to make the conversation private. "Diana, may I speak to you? There's something-"

That was when Doctor Fate had suddenly put a forceful hand on Jose's shoulder. "Green Lantern, I need to speak privately with you, right now."

Jose was taken off-guard, but relented. "Another time, then." Jose turned and was led out of the briefing room with Doctor Fate. Whatever it was, it was serious.

Wonder Woman still wonders what it was that Green Lantern wanted to say, but he never got back to her before she had to leave to get to the private airfield where Valkyrie, Wayne Enterprises' prototype silver-coated stealth bomber, was being prepped and was waiting for the two ladies to pilot. She suspects he will bring it up later, or not at all – he was always this way with her, being a tad awkward in her presence. Was it something she did to upset him?

Wonder Woman looked at the chronometer again, and noted the time. Her ETA to U.S. waters was less than 15 minutes. As soon as she leaves international airspace, she has to kill the plane's IGE – a quantum nucleonic reactor powered by a Hafnium core – before it burns out, and drop into subsonic so she doesn't overshoot the target. At that time, she'll be visible on NORAD's radar and she'll only have a few minutes to strike before a defense can be scrambled. Cassandra will drop her off (literally) and will stay with the plane as it goes on autopilot to the designated landing strip on the East side of Long Island.

As Wonder Woman checks her flight cards, she looks at the chronometer once more. Doctor Fate should be starting his distraction right about now, she thinks to herself.

-XXX-

There is a slight glow in the air as the pre-dawn sun hints at another cool day in November. Today is Friday the 11th. Veterans' Day. And today will not disappoint.

Alex Luthor and Psycho-Pirate are sitting in Luthor's office as a small team of contractors is finally packed up and about to leave. Their foreman stops at Luthor's desk to drop a large nearly-empty spray-canister of gold paint for a moment. "Job's done, boss," he says, stretching from the all-night job. "Just as you requested. Enjoy."

Luthor nods as he hands over the payment to the contractors.

As they leave, Psycho-Pirate turns to face Luthor to complain, yet again. "We wouldn't have to go through all of this trouble if you had made a different third wish, Alex," Psycho-Pirate says.

Luthor refuses to acknowledge him.

"I've had a lot of trouble working with the Krowloteans since you wished for the Green Lantern Corps to exist in this universe."

Luthor smiles to himself. Yes, it was a change in plan – since the Crisis, there was only one universe where the Oans resided, but Earth-D was from the time when there were multiple Green Lantern Corps, one for each universe. And, since Psycho-Pirate, Fazz and himself were not originally of this universe, only they saw the shift in reality – to everyone else, it is as if they've always existed.

"Please stop complaining, Psycho-Pirate," was all Alex Luthor could muster anymore. He was getting tired, waiting for the Justice Alliance to finally make their play. Will they ever, he asked himself.

"Boss!" came the call from the front desk. "Look out your window – there's an unknown being hovering out there and causing a disturbance!"

"It's about time," Alex said. He got up and began to walk to the Sanctum to don his power armor while Psycho-Pirate ran to the windows.

Outside, hoving in the air a few hundred feet off the ground, was Doctor Fate, in a full display of his powers. He started to call upon the weather, and what little orange light was echoing off the clouds was drowned out by storm clouds – then lightning began to strike.

"Alexander Luthor!" Doctor Fate called out, now being illuminated by flood lights and caught on dozens of cameras for live broadcast. "I, Doctor Fate, challenge your authority as magistrate of Earth! Face me and prove yourself worthy of the title!"

Slade, chief of security, already had his orders days ago. As soon as he got word of Doctor Fate, he called the building's security as well as Infinity: "Everyone – this is Slade. Fire at will – repeat, fire at will. Shoot him out of the sky!"

Weapons fire opened up across the building and from across the spaceship. Defense guns, anti-aircraft cannons, and sniper fire all focused onto the single man floating in front of the building.

But this was no mere man – this was Doctor Fate. With every hit, there was a flash tracing a sphere surrounding Doctor Fate, as if he resided in an invisible bubble, only made visible (along with a large Ankh) with every connecting shot. But none harmed him. He commanded lightning to hit gun turrets and sniper nets along the spaceship and the upper floors of Lexcorp tower, disabling them one by one. He seemed invincible.

Slade, staring in disbelief at his security cam feed, called in backup. "Get me choppers! Send in the Senestro Corp – and get me the Red Tornado!" Slade started to worry – this was not supposed to happen according to the plan he knew.

"Gunships are en route, ETA ninety seconds," called out a security assistant over the comm. "Sinestro Corp has been scrambled as well. Getting a reply from the L.S.S. Red Tornado, Captain Boomerang reporting, sir."

"Slade?" the timid and unsure voice of Captain Boomerang came in on the line. Slade winces, as he always does, when that loser has to dirty him with his voice or presence. "My people are getting a lock on the super hovering in front of Lexcorp tower. We can launch a Tomahawk cruise missile – it may have some significant collateral damage, but I can get a shot off at him. Just give me the word."

Slade looks in amazement at the screen as Doctor Fate effortlessly strikes down yet another gun turret on the spaceship with lightning. "Green light, Red Tornado – give it to him!"

Doctor Fate can see two gunships come around the building, miniguns already buzzing, and they start to get target locks to fire rockets. His magic shield is strong, but it's at its limit. He commands lighting to strike the gunships, knocking them out of the sky one by one. But Doctor Fate is not getting complacent – he knows his time is limited before their attacks will become effective against him. He goal is simply to do as much damage as he can.

Six yellow beings come flying from below, yellow beams blazing. Doctor Fate sees them, then calls up a second spell. "Your Yellow Lantern powers are a blasphemy upon the world – I shall snuff them out. Begone!"

A ripple of power and energy pulses from Doctor Fate in all directions. As the six members of Sinestro's Yellow Lanterns: Karu-Sil, Lysa Drak, Lobo, Indigo, K'li, and Sinestro himself, are hit by the force, their yellow weapons fade and disappear, and their rings go dark. They look at each other incredulously, then start to freefall. They scream as they plummet 400 feet to the streets below, dead instantly upon impact.

In an instant, the Sinestro Corps is no longer.

More of Luthor's alien hoarde are being summoned. As Doctor Fate sends bolts of lightning to stun them and continue to blast gun placements, he can sense the approaching cruise missile. He waits to the last second, watching as it rockets towards him. He holds out a hand grasping an Ankh, and a black portal opens and swallows the rocket whole.

Back on the Rad Tornado, the ship's captain calls out to Captain Boomerang. "Commander, we've lost telemetry on the missile. It may have been shot down."

Captain Boomerang looks out the window, trying to get a direct view of the fight scene from the harbor where the L.S.S. Red Tornado is moored. Suddenly, a black portal appears in front of the ship and a Tomahawk cruise missile rips forth from it, heading directly towards the bridge of the ship.

Like a boomerang!

Captain Boomerang has just enough time to soil his pants before the entire bridge is annihilated in an explosion.

The Valkyrie has entered U.S. airspace and is receiving hailings from the U.S. Air National Guard to land and surrender her plane. She can only see the glow of the city along the coastline just on the horizon, but she's approaching fast. She ignores the warnings as she starts to sight-up the spaceship on her targeting computer. Sixty seconds, she thinks to herself. Just sixty more seconds and I'll have a target lock on the ship.

Doctor Fate can sense he's running out of time. Alex Luthor is now donned in a golden-yellow suit of power armor and marches to a sniper still taking shots at Doctor Fate. He takes one of the bullets from his magazine, and casts a spell upon it. He hands it back to the sniper and tells him to aim sharp.

Doctor Fate calls out to Wonder Woman: _Now_ , he screams into her mind. _Fire now!_


	27. Chapter 27 - Rise of the Alliance Part 2

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 27 – RISE OF THE ALLIANCE PART 2 (NOV-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Fire now!_

That is the voice of Doctor Fate, telling Wonder Woman to fire the Hellbore rocket. The built-in homing system of the Hellbore rocket is still out of range to the spaceship, so if she fires now it will have to either rely on the telemetry of her on-board guidance system or choose a target on its own as soon as it gets into range.

Wonder Woman is brave and fearless, but she isn't reckless. That's a big risk to take – if the rocket misses it could kill dozens of people, and the spacecraft would still be active. Perhaps Doctor Fate knows that it will strike its intended target, but Wonder Woman's instincts were telling her otherwise. She knows that Doctor Fate trusts in the wisdom of his ancients, but in the end Wonder Woman trusted her ancients more.

She holds her finger and steadies her mind. She counts down the seconds as she calls out to her copilot to arm the other missiles and ready the auto-cannons. She's going in hot.

The sniper beside Alex Luthor loads his anti-material rifle with the magical bullet, and aimed directly at Doctor Fate. He sights up the human figure, and fires. The bullet screams through the magical shield undeterred, and cleaves a path straight through the chest of Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate's powers go dormant, and the human frame starts to plummet like a rag doll to Earth. The mortal coil that was Khalid Nassour is finally dead, and the spirit that is Doctor Fate fades and quiets into the helm once more, his role fulfilled.

Slade calls into the security dispatcher. "Is that it? Are there any more hostile targets?"

The dispatcher responds. "Regional radar is picking up an unidentified plane closing in from the East. It is refusing to answer hails from the Air National Guard, and they are preparing to scramble interceptors."

"Train the spaceship's defenses against it. This may have just been a distraction."

"Sir! We just got confirmation that NORAD is tracking a second target traveling in a parallel course! They may have just fired a missile."

The dispatcher was correct. As soon as Wonder Woman got a lock-on, she fired the Hellbore missile. A large torpedo-shaped vehicle detaches from the bottom of the Valkyrie and spreads its wings, displaying a crude painting of a middle finger on the side along with the words "Smile for the Birdie!". It starts to get away from Valkyrie, and Wonder Woman climbs to avoid the wash behind the missile's engine.

Wonder Woman gets a number of target locks about the spaceship, and fires all six of her missiles, then starts to break away just as she can get a clear visual of the spaceship. Her rockets streak ahead, and as the last remaining defense cannons try to fire on Valkyrie and the Hellbore missile, the rockets hit home and disable them.

She just clears wide of Lexcorp tower as the Hellbore missile strikes home, and in seconds the spaceship explodes and starts to fall to the streets, its antigravity engines failing. Alex Luthor is momentarily overcome by a psychic scream and he scrambles to throw off the Mind Controller headband. The rest of the controlled alien supers are totally overcome by the signal and paralyzed.

Aquaman steps out onto the streets from a hiding point near the shoreline nearby. He calls out to his fellow Atlantean troops. "Now! It is time to attack! For Earth!"

"FOR EARTH!" screams his faithful followers. His troops are armed with Wayne Enterprise's PR-5 Pulse Carbines and body armor suits, and they run the distance to Lexcorp tower to begin the invasion. The heroes of the new Justice Alliance lead the charge and break into the building.

Everyone splits up into teams and begin sweeping the building. Several fire teams of Atlanteans take on Lexcorp security forces, turning the building into a total war zone. Each team is lead by two supers – Superman and Supergirl; Batman and Catwoman; Green Lantern and Green Arrow; Martian Manhunter and The Flash; Miss Martian and Conner; Hawkman and Hawkgirl; Robin and Aquaman. The Atom is the odd one out while Wonder Woman is still piloting Valkyrie, so he volunteers to go ahead on his own.

They take a last look at each other before separating in the front lobby of Lexcorp Tower, but within a few hours they plan to finally reconvene at the top. Each team will have their own moments – some victorious, some less so. But all of them are destined to reach the top alive and will finally confront Alexander Luthor.

-XXX-

A large white Buick crashes into the front glass doors of Lexcorp Tower, and the Joker's gang jump out and start spraying the area with gunfire. Batman, Catwoman, Robin, and Aquaman redirect their teams and return to the front lobby to cover the others as they advance farther up the tower. Batman sees an opportunity and leaps at The Joker, tackling him to the ground. Harley Quinn, his faithful follower, tries to jump Batman but she is confronted by Robin. She tries to stop Robin with a swift kick between his legs, but he is unfazed as he punches her in the chest, winding her, then finishes her off with a fantastic kick to the temple, knocking her silly.

For once, Robin is actually grateful for his gender dysphoria.

Batman has The Joker bound, and his gang turns tail and runs. As Batman doubles the restraints and prepares a sedative to ensure he's going to spend the night in jail, Joker can only yell at him. "Damn you both! Bested by Slim Shady and a Rabies vector!"

-XXX-

The teams storm upwards, level by level, and keep in touch with each other and call out what they find or don't find. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman is strafing the top of the tower and weakening their defenses further before she finally bails and has Cassandra take the jet to land. They cheer when Alfred calls the team to assure them that the Air National Guard has been ordered to stand down and not defend Lexcorp tower.

Cassandra watches the tower fade from view as it goes on autopilot to the pre-programmed landing strip, listening intently to the chatter on the Justice Alliance's radio (thanks to The Atom's efforts to breach of the tower's RF shielding). She wishes she could have been more of a help, but is still proud that she was a part of the take-down of Infinity.

-XXX-

Green Lantern and Green Arrow hit a pocket of defense, along with Slade – but Slade is adorned in a gold-painted mesh. Green Lantern can't affect him! Green Arrow curses and fires several arrows, each with a black resin tip – exploding on contact and partially covering Slade's outfit in a black tar. Giving a big thumbs-up to Green Lantern, Slade is slapped by several green projectiles on the tarred spots on his uniform by Green Lantern's power, and Slade is soon stunned and restrained.

Green Arrow smiles as he looks down at the defeated security chief: "All the super powers in the world, and who saves the day? Green-f'in-Arrow, that's who!"

-XXX-

Hawkman and Hawkgirl are first to reach the laboratory levels, and can see that there has been a lot restored since the explosions from Catwoman's charges a few months ago. Several scientists are still there, including Medulla and Dr. Hastor. Hawkman makes quick work of the guards and Medulla, while Hawkgirl gut-punches and subdues Dr. Hastor.

Hawkgirl grabs Dr. Hastor by the throat, and he begs to be spared. She thinks about it, then clubs him across the head. He is stunned, long enough to be strapped in to his own stasis pod. "One who cooks poison, tastes it" she says as she starts up the machine and it begins to put him into a physical hibernation. Although he soon stops screaming, his claustrophobia doesn't subside for quite some time.

-XXX-

Superman, Supergirl, Miss Martian, and Conner are simply unstoppable. Like gods in ancient days, they storm through wave after wave of Lexcorp security guards, security measures, and the occasional Infinity agent. By about half-way up, they survey a floor where a large convention hall resides. As with each floor below them, Lexcorp's resistance was powerless to slow them down. But, it is Conner that stops the four in their tracks as he finds a display case with his face on it and a brief description about the future of genetic manipulation and eugenics.

Conner admits to some confusion, and has no choice but to finally face the reality that Supergirl, who could pass as an older sister in apparent age, is his biological mother. Superman and Supergirl have had several long talks about the development, and it is true that Alex Luthor never laid a hand upon her. But he did have his people arrange to take a biological sample from her (after much effort) and were able to splice her DNA with his own and implant it in a doner's egg cell. Superman assures Conner that he will try to be "like a father" to him, but it will take time to come to terms with the arrangement. Miss Martian is all too happy to be there for Conner, and in a sweet moment she acknowledges her attraction to him and they embrace. But Conner is still new to Life, and that includes such things as romantic relationships – so Miss Martian will have to wait before he can claim the feelings are mutual.

-XXX-

Martian Manhunter and The Flash are leading their team of Atlanteans through a wave of Lexcorp security agents. There is a solemn moment when both The Flash and Martian Manhunter recognize one of the expired guards. As with all heroes, they do not wish to kill, nor are reluctant to find more humane alternatives in their conflicts with others. But in war, death is a sad necessity in order for it to find its conclusion. Although the two heroes were spies at Lexcorp tower back when they were planning a rescue of Hawkman and Hawkgirl, they did make a few real friends. One of them now lies dead – a single mother, who put her military experience to good use by working for an otherwise decent employer. She was never one for politics or power plays – she was just there to earn a paycheck and to keep her family clothed and fed in an expensive city. Now, as they are trying to save the world as they know it, they become the villains of their own sad drama as they think of the 8 and 10 year-old kids who are now orphaned by the troops at their command.

Martian Manhunter pulls the I.D. tag off of their former friend and coworker, and they together make a pact to find and help out the kids of a genuine friend and kind soul, who's only crime was doing her job with the same exemplary manner she has done throughout her life and career. The Flash cries and Martian Manhunter salutes her body before they gather themselves to move on.

-XXX-

Far above the advancing Justice Alliance, Psycho-Pirate makes a run back up to the upper office suites, finally safe since the auto-cannon strafes have stopped. Unbeknownst to him, The Atom hitched a ride on his back, and with a practiced move grows to full size and uses the momentum to kick Psycho-Pirate into a support pillar. Stunned, he is grabbed in a full nelson by The Atom, and is commanded to scare off all of the staff and security on the upper levels to run away. The Atom forces his face to gaze at everyone lest he get a lethal blaster shot in the back of his head. Like back during the Crisis many ages ago, Psycho-Pirate complies, and soon the top floors are abandoned.

Now that the floor is cleared, The Atom focuses on getting some information. "Where is the alien device!?" The Atom demands, unsure of the details, but hopes Psycho-Pirate can fill in the gaps for him as he plays the pronoun game.

"Above the Sanctum, in the spire of the building! Please! Your grip is choking me!" Psycho-Pirate, true to form, is a coward and chooses to spill details to spare his own skin.

Everyone hears that confession over The Atom's radio, and quickly rise to the top of the tower to combine Phase Two and Three. Finally, after all this time, the final confrontation is at hand.

Meanwhile, Alex Luthor, monitoring their transmissions, also hears the call. He calmly makes his way to the spire via a hidden direct route, and prepares his final moves towards victory.

Endgame.


	28. Chapter 28 - Rise of the Alliance Part 3

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 28 – RISE OF THE ALLIANCE PART 3 (NOV-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally, one by one, the members of the Justice Alliance – along with their allies – convene at the top in Alex Luthor's office after hearing of Psycho-Pirate's confession. Each comes to find the same thing: an empty office. Alex Luthor is simply not there. The Atom has been searching the area, confident that there is a hidden access way to the Sanctum and the spire above the top office suite. But his efforts are proving to be fruitless.

Superman once again proves his usefulness as he scans the office suite with his x-ray vision, and spots a false wall. With a "gentle" push, the door is breached and the entire crew breaks into the Sanctum. They search and find an accessway above to an open-air chamber under a large spire at the top of the tower. There, the team finds not only the device, but Alex Luthor as well.

The device appears to be a kind of large sphere encased in a cubic superstructure. Only the corners of the cube are physical as support structures, the faces just holes to see the sphere inside; and the sphere is suspended in the middle by eight struts, one for each corner of the cube. A few small devices can be seen running from the sphere to anchor points along the corners of the cubic struts, with various displays and controls on them. And, the whole structure is painted in a golden-yellow.

Standing next to the golden alien device is a golden-yellow Alex Luthor in a suit of power armor. He seems to be holding a kind of dead-man switch, and he's smiling a smug smile, as he always does.

"Finally, my friends, welcome to Lexcorp Tower," Alex Luthor beams. "I have been planning for nearly a year for this very moment, and finally it come to pass. Do any of you know – or can guess – what is this device behind me?"

"It's a Krypton bomb," Conner states. Being half Kryptonian, he can sense the vibrations of the Kryptonite within the structure, but he somehow has always known – as if he somehow inherited the knowledge genetically – but never realized until just this moment.

"Yes, my son," Alex Luthor replies with a smile and an uncomfortably long stare at Supergirl. "This is the kind of weapon that was used to destroy your mother's homeworld ages ago. Capable of exceeding 200 megatons of explosive fury, this little gold nugget can wipe out not only Manhatten but the Eastern shore of New Jersey as well as part of Long Island, and sending a cloud of radiation to cover the world. Not enough by itself to wipe out all life on Earth, but enough that most of the souls on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States are in imminent threat of annihilation or a slow painful death by radiation poisoning."

Alex Luthor can see the wheels of strategy in The Flash's eyes.

"And before you get any bright ideas about taking my trigger here, understand that it is linked to my biorhythms as well as a proximity requirement, as well as having a default timer running anyways." Alex Luthor points to the clock on one of the displays showing 10:16:57.00 and counting down. "So, taking away this switch does nothing but prevents me from immediately setting off the bomb, assuming it still stays close to me and I am not harmed in any way."

Batman tries to read the situation, and figures that Alex Luthor may be telling the truth. He then asks the obvious next question.

"So, what do you want from us so that we can diffuse the bomb?"

Alex smiles. "Yes, that is a good question. Let's start with the release of my associate, Psycho-Pirate."

The Atom lets him go, and he runs to Alex Luthor, almost groveling at his feet in gratitude. Alex betrays a sneer of discontent, then gets back to his demands.

"The only other thing I'd like to ask for is a head start at getting away. Let us go, and the bomb is yours to disarm. So long as you don't set off the booby traps on it, you should have..." Alex looks at the timer display. "...at least ten hours. Is it a deal?"

The team look at each other. Slowly, a consensus arises to agree to the terms. The Atom is already trying to analyze it with the survey equipment on his suit, but the Kryptonians can't seem to peer into the spherical shell to analyze the contents or the electronics.

Batman speaks for the team. "OK, you have a deal. Take Psycho-Pirate and go."

Alex Luthor's smile broadens, and everyone realizes that they've been tricked. Alex Luthor casts a spell and a portal opens into the hallway of another facility. As he and Psycho-Pirate pass through, he waves from the far side. "Oh, and one more thing. I've still got the switch, so you may not have the full ten hours after the portal closes. Oops."

The Flash and Superman are quick to respond, but are stopped at the gateway by an unseen magical barrier. It gives Alex Luthor just enough time to smile and wave goodbye before the portal closes. Suddenly, the bomb starts to give off a siren, and the timer resets – to 60 seconds!

Aquaman starts to cast a spell. "We don't have enough time to do anything to stop it – I'm going to see if I can halt the countdown." With a flurry of hand motions and sacred words, Aquaman creates an odd glow about the device, and the clock stops at 00:00:56.34 – but then the inside of the spire echoes with Aquaman's screams.

Everyone is shocked at the sudden predicament. Aquaman tries to explain through clenched teeth. "The bomb – it has a counterspell on it! I won't be able to hold it for very long… hurry and think of something!"

Everyone looks at each other. "Can we disarm the bomb?" The Atom proposes. He reaches for an access panel and is zapped and knocked to the floor. Batman, Catwoman, and Robin shake their heads with concern as they check The Atom to see if he is OK.

"Maybe our only hope is to simply destroy it," Hawkman says to Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter. They take a step towards the bomb, but stop as they see The Atom still trying to recover from the bomb's defense mechanism. They suspect that any physical violence upon the bomb will set it off – and they are right.

"No, we need to throw it into space," Supergirl says to Superman, Wonder Woman and The Green Lantern. The two Kryptonians approach the bomb, but stop and back up. They can sense the radiation from the Kryptonite inside the bomb is building up, and their super powers are being nullified. Even Conner can't touch it.

"I can still touch it," Wonder Woman says. She approaches the bomb and gets a firm grip on it, grimacing as she is fighting back the pain from the electrical discharge along its surface. She starts to lift the bomb with her superhuman strength, and puts it down.

"OK, it seems possible, but I'll need-" she says, just as she finds The Green Lantern tying her hands with her own lasso. According to legend, once an Amazonian is bound by her own rope at the hands of a male, she is stripped of her godly gifts. So is Wonder Woman now – reduced to a mere mortal at the hands of The Green Lantern!

"What are you doing!?" Wonder Woman yells. Everyone else is shocked at the turn of events. Aquaman cries out again, and the clock slips to 00:00:52.67 and holds again. Has The Green Lantern betrayed them all?

"Green Arrow," The Green Lantern calls out. "Pelt that bomb with all of the paint arrows you've got. I've got a plan." He then turns to face Wonder Woman, anger and grief on his face. "Damn you, Diana! You NEVER get it, do you? You think that you can just throw your life away, just like that!? Do you ever think that there are people here – on Earth – who care about you? Who LOVE you!? No – no one will ever be in your heart but your love of Justice and your loyalty to your people." The Green Lantern sighs. "So be it."

Superman and Supergirl can see what's coming. In fact, they've suspected it for quite some time. Only Diana is shocked to hear Jose's confession to her.

"I'm not letting you die, Diana – you are far too beautiful, too brave, too kind, and too precious to me. And Cassandra needs you here on Earth, alive, as does the rest of the Justice Alliance. No, it shall be me – as it was meant to be. Me, the only one of us who would leave no emptiness in the hearts of those he loves too much to outlive." Jose take a moment to look at his shocked friends. "Besides, we all know you cannot survive the vacuum of space." Jose stares into Diana's dark wide eyes as he steals a kiss on her lips, and whispers a farewell in their common native tongue of Portugese into her ear. The kind of farewell that lovers say before they leave each other forever. Diana is suddenly overcome with emotion, and her eyes betray a few tears of sadness.

The Green Lantern sees a series of black splotches on the bomb, thanks to Green Arrow's efforts, and then focuses his energies to create a cage around the bomb, connecting at the sticky black spots and is barely able to keep it bound in the green shell to move it. "Call NASA," The Green Lantern says to a still incredulous set of super-friends. "And tell them to power down their satellites – I will try to get this bomb as far as I can to minimize the impact."

Aquaman cries out again, this time spitting out blood. The timer resumes again for a few heart-stopping moments, then stops at 00:00:47.19 and holds. "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast! I can't hold it anymore!"

The Green Lantern uses a supersized green hammer to smash a hole in the spire's superstructure and flies out with the bomb in tow. He soars into the air, higher and higher, and picks up speed as he reaches the upper atmosphere.

As the world shrinks below him, he picks up speed until he is traveling at supersonic speed. The sky fades from blue to black, and he is now totally reliant on his Green Lantern power to sustain his own life.

He recalls his last conversation with Doctor Fate, just as he was about to confess to Wonder Woman before the mission. Doctor Fate had a grave discussion to make with him.

"I'm afraid I must tell you, Jose, that you will not survive this mission. The Justice Alliance was originally a band of eleven superheroes, and it is only those eleven that Fazz's magic was meant to protect. You were a last minute add-on, only an aid to the original Justice Alliance on its last day as it fought against the unstoppable annihilating power of the Anti-Monitor. I am sorry, but your life was never meant to be long. Even now, events are already in motion, and you must face a choice – either die alone in the vacuum of space, and save everyone; or allow Ms. Diana Prince to sacrifice herself while still saving most of the Earth, and sadly she will not be completely successful. I can't give you details, but I assure you I know you will never choose to let Wonder Woman die to save the world when the time comes to make such a choice."

Jose Hernandez, a.k.a. The Green Lantern, nodded in agreement. He grumbles to himself that he has already lost his last chance to talk to Diana before the mission. He vowed to himself that he would confess before the end, though.

"But, I can offer you one special gift – I can give you the power to save your ring. When the end comes, utter this word and your ring will find its way to its next wearer. This is all I can give you."

The Green Lantern refocuses – he finds himself zooming past a low flying satellite. He has to get past the Clark Orbit if he is to get the bomb far enough to keep its powerful radiation from killing the lifeforms it touches. Or at least, this was his understanding from The Atom after a quick pep talk just before he lost radio contact with him.

Back on Earth, Aquaman finally vomits blood and collapses, his concentration gone. The timer on the bomb starts to resume, and this time doesn't stop. The Green Lantern gives the construct one last, super-hard push and it starts to tumble into space, soon loosing its green harness as it exceeds the maximum range from its generator, the Green Lantern. Green Lantern takes a long last look at his ring – the one thing that made him more than just a man – and spoke the magical command word: "Future".

The ring fades and disappears, and Jose can now feel a tugging on his skin and chest, and a sudden flash of heat all along his body. He closes his eyes and surrenders himself to the vacuum mere moments before the Krypton bomb ignites, vaporizing him in a painless instant.

TO BE CONCLUDED!

(COMING IN DECEMBER 2016 – CHAPTER 29: RISE OF THE FUTURE)


	29. Chapter 29 - Rise of the Future

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 29 – RISE OF THE FUTURE (DEC-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

It is late December in New York City, and the sounds of merriment and last minute Christmas shopping fill the streets. Earth-D has been saved from the oppression of Infinity, and she is free to choose her future. At the UN building in Manhattan, the Justice Alliance has been awarded the 2016 Champions of the World Award in an impromptu ceremony.

"These have been extraordinary days," says Erik Solheim, chair of the UNEP, the UN's Environmental Program, "so it is strangely fitting that we are taking extraordinary measures to make sure that the world recognizes the heroism and bravery of this alliance of brave and heroic men and women today. Our world has been humbled to be given a second chance to address the many ailes and concerns that currently daunt our species. For that, we thank you Justice Alliance."

As the reception dies down, the core members of the Justice Alliance meet to make their future plans. Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Batman, Robin, The Atom and Aquaman stand in an anteroom and give final handshakes before they split into their separate ways – for now.

"Where's Catwoman?" Supergirl looks around, honestly a bit sad she didn't show up for the ceremony. She places a gentle hand on the arm of her fiancée Superman.

"She's not the award-getting type," Batman answers for her. "She sends her regards, though – wherever she is right now." He is silent for a moment as he stares towards the town.

"Fine by me," Robin interjects. "I think she just wants to be the next Mrs. Batman."

Everyone chuckles, but Batman is quiet – a subtle hint that he has mixed feelings on the issue. To be sure, he knows Catwoman's methods and intentions are not noble – but she is not one to be bound by obligations or pomp and circumstance either. She comes and goes as she pleases, doing good so long as she benefits as well. He smiles, knowing he'll see her again should she be needed to save the world.

Aquaman, the crown prince of Lemuria, changes the subject. "My friends, I wanted to let everyone know this: now that the Infinity War is over, our forward base off the coast of India is being re-purposed. I am donating it to the Justice Alliance to serve as our official headquarters. My people will maintain it, but it can and will serve as home and central hub in all of our future endeavors."

"Future endeavors!?" Green Arrow's eyes go a tad wide behind his mask. "I don't know – saving the world once is enough. I'm not some kind of comic book superhero, you know!"

"You're not happy with my stipend for your time and efforts?" Batman says to his old friend.

Green Arrow takes a moment to pause. He admits, it has been an exciting and fulfilling ride, and Bruce Wayne has always been a fair and equitable employer. Plus, it has been helpful getting the money to look after his family. He considers his options, knowing that he loves using a bow too much to ever go back to being a simple cop ever again.

"I am," The Atom interjects. "and you will still have my skills and powers to serve as a member of the Justice Alliance." He smiles, thinking of the real estate at the future Justice Alliance HQ that he can devote to a real research lab for himself. His smile broadens with every thought he gives to the prospect.

"Personally, I'd like to keep my day job," the Flash speaks up. "I'm happy to be a part of the team, but I also like being a firefighter. Plus, I've got a family to attend to back home as well. It's Taco Night at my house, and I am not planning to miss it for anything."

Martian Manhunter nods. "That's fair. I, though, would like to stay at the new base while I reside here on Earth. Besides, I have yet to recover Doctor Fate's Helm – it seems to have been taken during the aftermath of the battle."

"And more than that," Hawkman adds. "I want to know also what happened to the remains of one of the Yellow Lanterns. The android..."

"...Indigo." Hawkgirl answers her sworn brother's question, but her eyes seem to suggest her concerns are more than just satisfying curiosity. "I suspect someone has plans for that one. We may see her – it – again someday."

"There are a number of folks who are yet to be accounted for," Batman growls. "Some of the aliens under Luthor's control were never collected after the battle. They may be planning mischief as we speak." Batman decides not to finish his thoughts in words.

"And what are we going to do about Fazz?" Robin is quick to add. He's not happy with a magical imp running amok at the Wayne Estate. "Do you know how much of a prankster she is?" Robin contemplates moving out West if Fazz is expected to stay in his house for much longer.

Batman answers his son. "She is an odd one – we may be the only people who ever know of her true purpose as the magical force behind everything around us. It may be best that we keep her a secret and let her stay in the care of the Justice Alliance for the foreseeable future. If anyone else finds out about her, our world may revert back to the nothing it apparently was until a hundred years ago, or who knows how our reality may be tampered with if she falls into the wrong hands."

The Atom chuckles. "That will make for some crazy conspiracy theories on YouTube."

Hawkman breaks the train of the conversation. "Diana, you've been quiet – what are your plans?" Hawkman means well, but he worries he may be stepping on sensitive feelings. Wonder Woman has been very somber since Green Lantern confessed to her before he flew off and was completely incinerated by the Krypton bomb. Perhaps she had been harboring some feelings for Jose after all.

Wonder Woman stares directly into Hawkman's eyes, fearless to address the question. "I have a little sister to raise. I will reclaim my old life and identity, and together we will try to seek out others of our kind. We simply can't be the last of us." She then smirks and turns towards Batman. "And, I'd really like to use the Valkyrie again. What an amazing plane you have!"

Batman nods. "It was developed as part of a government program – Project Aurora – for an atomic-powered stealth fighter. When they went to no-bid contracts and canceled development of our project in favor of what Lockheed-Martin was developing, the jet just went into storage. I'm glad it got to see some use. Plus, Alfred had a wonderful time disavowing the jet to the Pentagon, so I can't claim it now anyways. So, sure, consider it yours. I hope it helps you find your long lost kin."

"Yes," Superman adds. "And Kara and I intend to do the same. Of course, we are also rebuilding our Antarctic base. And, like Diana I do want my old job back. Lois Lane at BBC America is writing up a story about how Clark Kent was abducted by agents of Lexcorp, and how I have partial amnesia. You know, click-bait for our website."

"And what will become of Lexcorp?" The Atom turns to face Batman.

"Good question," Batman replies. "I hear the company is cooperating with authorities, and may just get a slap on the wrist for its actions. I hear they are also deciding on a new CEO – an announcement should be coming out any day."

"And does that mean they are going to behave?" Green Arrow shifts his weight on his feet, uneasy at the prospects of a continued aggression between Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp.

"That depends on them..." Martian Manhunter answers, letting the topic end with that.

Wonder Woman finally asks the question that has been gnawing at her heart. "Does anyone know what happened to Green Lantern's ring? Fazz has been very tight-lipped about it, and I can't believe it was annihilated in the explosion."

Hawkgirl responds. "I suspect Green Lantern had a plan for it. I recall he and Doctor Fate were talking about it after the briefing. Something about 'The Future'..."

-XXX-

A young boy on the streets of Mexico City finds himself cornered in an alleyway. Teen-aged gangsters surround him on either side, blocking any escape. They smile, knowing the little brat will not get away this time.

"You should have just done what we told you, kid," the biggest one says in Spanish, slowly pulling out a knife from a pocket in his jacket. "Now we have to teach you a lesson for disobedience." He smiles – he loves teaching lessons like these to the helpless.

"NO!" the kid, Bernardo, yells out. "My friend El Verde will teach YOU a lesson if you try to hurt me! She's-"

"-Not here, kid," the gangster replies. They chuckle, unable to see anyone in sight. They approach, savoring the fear in Bernardo's eyes.

As if on cue, a girl in a green suit drops in – literally – beside Bernardo and lets her long dark hair fall eerily down her masked face. She puts a hand on the boy's shoulder as her one visible eye burns into the sight of the gang leader. "Are these boys bothering you, Bernardo?" She already knows the answer, just as she had already known that Bernardo was being targeted by the gang he's been dodging since they threatened to kill his mother if he didn't start running drugs for them.

The boys take a step back – they know that the world has some strange and alien beings on it. But for one to be standing in a dingy alley in Mexico, and looking like a high school girl in a green wrestling outfit seems almost far-fetched, especially for the gang leader. But only he is brave enough to challenge her gaze.

"Are you El Verde?" The ganger starts to look at her almost lasciviously. "You've come to play as well?"

Her name is Jessica Cruz, but she keeps that to herself. "Yes," she replies, "and I possess the power of the Old Ones." She holds up her hand before the gang leader, and on her finger is a glowing ring with the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps. As the gang members slowly start to recognize the ring from the news reports, Jessica quotes her sacred oath. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no Evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship Evil's might beware my power – Green Lantern's light!"

The future of Earth-D has begun.


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 30 – EPILOGUE (DEC-2016)

XXXXXXXXXX

As the United Nations is celebrating their newfound heroes, Alex Luthor and Psycho-Pirate are desperately trying to salvage their operation. Lexcorp has been seized by the U.S. Federal Government, along with many of his trusted followers. Most of his other assets are either destroyed or unaccounted for. He now resides in a secret lab in an undisclosed location where his last back-up plan has been slowly brought up to power before going live.

It is a time machine.

The secret base has been maintained by Black Adam – one of the more secretive members of the Infinity Corps and the last of them to still be in service to Luthor. After a long and unsuccessful hunt to capture Captain Marvel, Black Adam is now directing all of the base's resources to revitalize the technology acquired in a recent steep purchase from the Kroloteans. The machine is almost ready – final tweaking is being made before they are finally ready for a full run.

When Alex Luthor and Psycho-Pirate arrived at the secret base last month, they had weeks to acquire and get the time machine working. Now, they are down to the wire with only hours left before the Winter Solstice scheduled to occur on the 21st of December at 10:44 UTC.

Finally, the two supervillians get the call that the system is ready to go. Luthor and Psycho-Pirate return to the lab where a raised metal platform is surrounded by a number of alien devices focused onto the platform itself. A nearby bank of controls is staffed by several of Lexcorp's finest scientists and engineers. The lead scientist approaches Luthor and tells him it is ready for him, and just in time.

Luthor and Psycho-Pirate quickly rush to the platform. At the base of the platform's steps stands Black Adam. He still is curious as to why Psycho-Pirate steers clear of him whenever he is in his presence.

"Finally," Luthor says as he wastes no time to step onto the platform. "You've worked out the bugs in the system, I presume?"

"Yes, Boss," Black Adam replies, a bit flat in his tone. Luthor brushes it off as exhaustion. "We finally got some successful field tests with an apple – and we were able to send it backwards in time by five minutes. Ironically, we knew we were successful before the machine even completed it's power-up sequence. Funny how that whole time thing works, you know." Black Adam shows the apple to Psycho-Pirate and then takes a bite out of it, and smirks to himself at how Psycho-Pirate still cringes in his sight. Little does he know that Psycho-Pirate lost his eyesight to another Black Adam from another time continuum, a long time ago.

"Excellent," Luthor says with some impatience. He stands at attention in the middle of the platform. "We don't have a minute to lose. Power up the system to one year ago – that should take us to the early days of this base. We'll make contact with our past selves and see if we can avoid the pitfalls that got us to this point, paradoxes be damned. I've already worked out a code phrase my past self would have needed to hear to verify I am the future self and that my advise should be heeded."

Black Adam takes another bite, chews, and swallows half of the contents. He dismisses Luthor's discussion of the convoluted logic of time travel. "Of course, Boss. Good Luck out there." His tone is almost sardonic – but Luthor is in too much of a hurry to pay much mind to him.

Psycho-Pirate takes a spot right behind Luthor, and Luthor points to the lead scientist. "Energize," he commands to his science team. Over the next few minutes, lights brighten up and equipment hums to life as a countdown begins. One by one, the scientists and engineers each call out as their stations go green – a signal that the machine is ready to send them back to the beginning of February 2016.

As capacitors charge up and the machine noises reach a fever pitch, the lead researcher gives the final command and a stroke of his hand to the main controller to activate the system. Lightning strikes across the platform as a wormhole opens up around Luthor and Psycho-Pirate. Luthor would be excited except for the fact that he has no time to enjoy the marvels of such advanced science.

There is a flash as a wormhole forms and takes in the two on the platform, and in a moment there is silence. Luthor and Psycho-Pirate open their eyes and quickly regain their bearings from the sudden blindness and vertigo. They are still in the lab – that, Luthor expected. But what he didn't expect is that everyone is now in a state of total stasis – as if everyone around him is frozen in time!

Luthor is quick to yell out. "What is this!? What went wrong!?" He catches himself, realizing that only Psycho-Pirate can hear him, and Psycho-Pirate in a state of fear and shock at the turn of events.

There is a sudden chill that runs right down Luthor's spine. There are only a few things in the universe that can make the great Alexander Luthor Jr. feel fear. One of them is now in the room with him – Luthor turns to see a tall robed being standing on the platform behind him. The being holds a mirror, and Luthor instantly recognizes to whom this being serves.

"Trigon!" The word escapes Luthor's lips in panic as he sees the reflection of the demon's face in the mirror.

Trigon's voice booms as if from an invisible speaker. "LUTHOR! YOU THIEF! YOU TRIED TO RUN FROM ME, DIDN'T YOU!?"

Luthor knows he's in a corner. He takes a second to collect his wits, and tries to defend himself.

"No, my Lord Trigon. I was just-"

"LIAR! YOU WANTED TO USE THE TIME MACHINE TO ESCAPE YOUR FAILURE! YOU OWE ME SOULS, BUT YOU FAILED! NOW YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY WITH YOUR SOUL BEFORE I CAN COLLECT IT!"

Luthor swallows hard. "It was only to finish collecting souls for you, Lord Trigon. I still have a few hours – I can still bring them here. The Winter Solstice-"

"THIEF! OUR DEAL IS NOW NULL AND VOID! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRIED TO TRICK ME! YOU WILL PAY!"

Luthor can feel his body succumb to panic. His muscles start to go limp and he drops to his knees. He knows he's out of options, and he can't think of a backup plan fast enough. He is having trouble breathing, and struggles to keep himself together.

Psycho-Pirate squeals, then tries to save his own skin. "Oh sweet Lord Trigon – I was no part of this! I just-"

"SILENCE! PREPARE FOR YOUR SENTENCE!"

Luthor tries to turn to leave, but finds himself stuck in place. He starts to lose hope and begins to break out in a cold sweat. "Lord Trigon, we can work out another-"

Without further hesitation, Trigon gives out his decree. "ALEXANDER LUTHOR AND ROGER HAYDEN! YOUR SOULS ARE NOW MINE TO COMMAND – AND YOU SHALL LEAD A NEW ARMY IN MY NAME. SOMEONE HAS CALLED FOR YOUR RETURN IN ANOTHER WORLD, AND SO YOU SHALL RETURN TO SERVE ME AS AGENTS OF THE BLACK LANTERN CORPS! THIS, I COMMAND!"

Alex Luthor and Psycho-Pirate scream as their bodies reform themselves in a glow of magical power. Luthor's hair and scars rejuvenate to appear as his former self, and Psycho-Pirate's eyes regrow and push out the prosthetics that were in his eye sockets. They take a moment to actually enjoy the end of their disfigurements, but are then bound in a black swirl that places black rings on their hands and black uniforms on their bodies. They scream as they are pulled into the mirror, forced to serve Trigon in his dark plans in another realm.

Suddenly, time starts back up. Black Adam sees only a momentary scream of Alex Luthor and Psycho-Pirate as they are swallowed by the wormhole without a trace. He guesses their efforts have failed, since unlike the apple they didn't already return.

Black Adam appears calm as he takes another bite of his apple. "Damn," he says as he looks at a now empty platform. "Must suck to be them right now." He shakes his head and finishes off the apple in a single bite and tosses away the core.

He walks to a console and calls up his old friend Slade. "Well, I'll be – you guessed right about the failure. How'd you know?"

The image of Slade is from a location inside Lexcorp Tower. Since his arrest, he was able to make bail and is expecting the courts to favor him in the upcoming trials. He smiles back at his friend on the other end of the encrypted call. "Let's just say I made a deal with the devil."

"Did that deal include becoming CEO of Lexcorp?" Black Adam asks.

Slade nods. "Lexcorp needs new leadership, and no one has a better track record than I do for getting results. And of course, thanks for your efforts as well with your… leverage on the board of trustees. My ascension to CEO of Lexcorp is now assured."

Black Adam seems ambivalent. "Good. Well, then that makes us even. Goodbye, Slade." Black Adam shuts off the console and proceeds to remove his Infinity insignia in front of an incredulous crowd of scientists. No one challenges him, and they are wise not to.

Black Adam slowly tosses his lemniscate into the trash, a long and arduous history finally gone with it. Per his agreement with Slade, he was free to quit once he helped Slade become CEO of Lexcorp – and now he intends to collect.

"Out with the old, and in with the new." Black Adam says to himself as he turns to leave the secret Lexcorp facility. He starts to contemplate his first action as a free agent as he steps out into the hallway towards the main door. He smiles as he scratches his chin, thinking of all the possibilities.

THE END.

POSTSCRIPT: Thanks to everyone who has taken interest in this fan-fiction. This has been quite a ride trying to make all of my publication dates. I hope that I haven't left too many plot holes, unfinished story arcs or inconsistencies – I made a number of adjustments from my original plot line, especially as I furthered my research into the various characters of the DC Universe. I hope my portrayal of the many DC characters I showcased in this story were faithful to their official concepts – my apologies for any inaccuracies in this work.

This has been a very sad year overall. Since starting this work in early February, many famous people have died, and many more have died or suffered greatly due to the Syrian Civil War and various terrorist actions around the world and here at home in the USA. There have also been some controversial elections, including the U.S. Presidental Election, the "Brexit" vote, and Columbian Referendum to end decades of civil war. Zika became a world-wide threat to human health, and wealth inequality is reaching a high not seen in many decades. Stephen Hawking announced humanity has 1000 years left if we choose to stay on Earth, and our climate this year is the warmest on record. Tensions are rising between the US and Russia (as well as between other nuclear powers), and many analysts are saying we are closer to a nuclear war now than we've been since the Cold War. And of personal consequence to me, my cat of 10 years, Nixon, finally succumbed to his cancer in April and my Aunt has just gone into Hospice as I prepare to upload this last installment.

There have also been some events of positive consequence. The last part of Einstein's General Theory of Relativity was finally proven with the detection of gravity waves by the LIGO observatory (so gravitational astronomy is now "a thing"). Protests in Standing Rock, North Dakota, actually forced the Army Corps of Engineers to finally reevaluate the course of the Dakota Access oil pipeline that was poorly planned and routed for the sake of expediting revenues to its investors. Elections in Myanmar have set the country forward, and the U.S. is finally warming its relations with Iran and Cuba after decades of tensions.

Finally, let me share this – while writing this story, I drew some inspiration from the soundtracks to the computer games XCOM and XCOM 2. I recommend you listen to the soundtracks as you (re)read this story, and you may sense their influence in my writing. Links should hopefully be below.

I hope you check out my other works – I have other story ideas yet to put down (some fan-fiction, some are original story ideas) so please take a look in time if you liked my writing style. Thanks again for reading and take care in all your future endeavors.

\- G. Hodges

Theme music on YouTube (XCOM, XCOM-EW, XCOM 2):

watch?v=_z82dcrSqns

watch?v=Wh8CwwhM564

watch?v=wKf98TBrtIk

Annotated DC Comics: Infinite Crisis 4-1/2 The Untold Story:

site/theannotateddcproject/annotations/crisis/issue-04-5


End file.
